Forks It's My Life,Love Bella
by Zandie
Summary: What happens when Bella moves to Forks to live with her father she meets some new friends and some old one. Bella and Alice become fast friends. Jacob be Bella's"boyfriend"or will Alice's brother Edward win her heart.I have a beta,strawberry9212 : R
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day at a new school. Great, I hope I can was to blend in. '_I chose to move here,_' I keep telling myself. '_Why, oh why did I ever do that?_' I had thought to myself. Get over it Bella, you're here already and it would hurt Charlie if you turn and leave now. Besides, Renee, my mom, and Phil, my new stepdad, need this, time to grow as the new couple that they are.

Forks, what kind of name is that? This place should be called 'Rains' or something for all the wetness that is everywhere. I remember the day Charlie picked me up, from the airport, in none other than his police cruiser...

_Great just what I wanted to be seen in my dad's, "Chief Charlie Swan's," police car. "Thanks Char-, I mean, dad for coming to get me." I corrected myself._

"_No problem Bells, I'm happy that you came to stay with me," he said that afternoon. That night was the first of, I have a feeling, many sleepless nights from all the rain._

Now some guy is walking up to me smiling this bringing me back to reality. "Hello, you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Mike Newman very glad to meet you."

"I prefer Bella." Then I smiled so he wouldn't think I was so weird person.

"Mike, did you say? Can you show me to the office, I have to get my schedule."

"Of course, Bella, follow me." Mike flashed her a smile and then muttered under his breath, "Man, this girl is hot, I hope to get to know her better."

"Sorry, what did you say Mike? What's hot? I haven't seen anything here in Forks that could even remotely resemble 'hot', not like how it's in Phoenix anyway."

Mike looked like I had caught him saying something bad, this made me blush. "Sorry Bella, I was kind of was talking about you."

"Oh, thanks," I said. As we reached the office, this little brown-haired girl walked up and shot me a dirty look then turned and smiled at Mike. "Thanks Mike, I'll be okay from here."

"No Bella, I am here to help you out, it's your first day. By the way, this is Jessica, my girl friend."

"Hello, Isabella" the little brunette greet me.

"Hi, just Bella, please" I said.

She just looked at me and nodded. "I thought you moved here from some place warm and sunny so shouldn't you be tan?"

"Yeah, I should but that's why they kicked me out," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ha ha, Bella, you're such a crack up, isn't she, Jess?"

"Yeah sure, Mike, can we go now? She said she'll be fine, besides Angela can help her."

"Jealous much?" I mumbled to myself as they walked away. Mike just smiled and mouthed 'sorry' as Jessica pulled him out of the office and down the hall.

"Isabella Swan?" the nasally little woman from behind the desk asked as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Yes, Mrs. Carter, but please call me Bella."

She smiled and handed me my class list and told me, that if I need any help, to just ask the teachers and that I should hurry up to get to class.

My first class, English 3, was in Building 4A. This should be the best class, English is my favorite subject. I walked in and Mike was there, '_Good,'_ I thought, at least I knew one person and he seemed nice to me.

"Hi, I'm Angela, nice to meet you, Isabella." A girl walked up to me.

"Hello Angela, nice to meet you too. Oh, please call me Bella."

Angela smiled; I'm positive that this girl and I will be great friends. She's the kind person that I like to be around. At least that mean girl, Jessica, was right about one thing, Angela. I took the empty seat next to her and we talked for most of the class. We found out that we pretty much had the same schedule, save 1 or 2 classes.

We walked to our next class, math. I didn't really like math so much, I had to try harder at it to get an A. Mike was also in this class, as was Jessica, a guy named Ben, that Angela smiled at, and his friend Eric. Then there was this beautiful, petite, little girl sitting all by herself. She has jet black hair and round golden eyes.

"Hey, Angela, who's that over there? She's beautiful and very pixie-like," I said and smiled at her.

"Oh, that's Alice Cullen, she's a freak just like all her brothers and sister," said Jessica.

"Jessica be nice, we don't even know any of them," Angela said. "Besides, Jessica, just because her brother didn't give you the time of day doesn't mean they are bad people. Maybe he just likes girls that don't act like they are 2 and that don't act like everything is theirs."

I had to laugh to myself and made a mental note that Angela and I are going to be great friends. I smiled at that girl Alice and said hello to her. She said hello back then got a faraway look on her face. I took that as my cue to leave and just went to my next class. Spanish 3, I was getting really good at it. There was a big guy in this class; his eyes matched that Alice girl's even though they didn't look alike.

"Hey Mike, who's that?" I had asked.

"That's Emmett Cullen, Alice's big brother. The one with the wild looking hair is Jasper, her boyfriend, even though he and his sister, Rosalie Hale, live with them and Dr. Cullen and his wife. They're all their adopted."

"Is that all of them? Are they all that beautiful? That's great, I'm glad that the Dr. and his wife are caring enough to take in four teenagers."

"No, Bella, there are five of them and I think they've been with them since they were small." Mike said.

"Bella, I wouldn't even try to be friends with them, you're not good enough, besides they're all freaks anyway."

"Gee thanks Jessica, they aren't the only ones I shouldn't be friends with." I retorted. Then Mike had said something else but I never caught it.

Class started and I kept an eye on those "freaks," as Jessica puts them. They didn't look like freaks. They were pale but so am I, except, they looked unbelievably good being pale. Class passed by very quickly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Angela and I have lunch together along with Mike and his group.

Angie and I got our food and sit down at a table that was filling up really fast .There was Mike, Jessica, Eric, Ben, and this other blond girl named Lauren, she seemed like a second Jessica.

"Hey Angie, who's that blond guy sitting with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosanne?"

"Ha ha, Bella, her name's Rosalie and that guy's Edward."

"Angela," Mike said "Are they together like a family or like, together, _together_?"

She laughed and said "Both, I think."

"Who's that blond guy with?" I had asked.

"No one, like I said before Bella, he doesn't "think any girl here is good enough for him," so you won't be either." Jessica snapped.

"Jessica , do you not like me? I don't want your boyfriend, I promise. All I want is to be friends with him. I already have a boyfriend anyway," I lied. "I don't think you know him, he's my dad's best friend's son, they live down in La Push. His name's Jacob Black." Okay, so Jake and I are friends and I've known him for years but we were just friends. I'll have to call him and let him in on this little lie just in case.

I spent the rest of my lunch looking at Edward Cullen, he looked like a angel. After lunch, Angela and I headed to our next class, biology. The teacher had me stand up in front of the class till everyone else was seated, then he told everyone who I was and had me seated at Edward's table.

Edward jerked away and moved his seat all the way over to the other side of the table, as far away from me as he could. What in the world was his problem? I didn't smell bad, I smelled like my favorite strawberry shampoo and lotion. What does he know? Maybe that Jessica girl was right, maybe no one here was good enough to even be his friend. Friendship was I was looking for, I don't want to put down any roots here other then my father Charlie.

Biology went on forever; all I wanted was for class to be over so I could as far away from this Edward Cullen as I could. Right before the bell ring he got up and walk out of class.

"Angela, what's his problem? Do I smell bad?"

"No, you actually smell very nice, what kind of lotion do you use?"

"I use Strawberry Bliss shampoo, body wash, and lotion. Hey, want to go shopping and get some?"

Shopping? Did I just ask someone to go shopping with me? Yuck, I hate to shopping, what was I thinking? Man that Edward guy has my mind all messed up.

Great, next I have gym, hope I don't hurt anyone today. What am I saying? I hope that I don't get hurt either. All I need, is to meet the hospital staff without being here for a week. I hate being so clumsy but I always have been, I get it from my father. In gym, I didn't have to dress today because it was my first day, so everyone was safe for at least one more day.

After gym, I went to my locker and saw that Alice girl standing next to it; it looked like she was waiting for me. When she saw me, she smiled and waved. I looked behind me to see if it was me she was waving at or someone else. There wasn't anyone behind me, so it had to be me. Then Edward walked up to her, she looked at me, mouthed 'sorry' and walked away with him.

"Stupid Edward," I muttered. He turned and looked at me like he had heard what I had just said. '_But there was no way he could have,_' I thought to myself. Then I got all my books out and put them into my bag and went to my big red truck, my monster, that's what I called it. Great, home work on my first day.

When I got home I had feeling like someone was watching me but I pushed it away. I had loads of homework and had to get it all done before I started getting dinner ready for Charlie and me. Renee called, just as I was about finished with all of it, to see how my first day had went.

I chose not to tell her about Jessica or Edward, I didn't see any point in making her regret letting me live here, here in this hell called Forks. I talked to my mother while I fixed dinner. Just as I finished up, Charlie had gotten home.

"Dinners done dad!" I called out.

"Great Bells, I'll be right there. What's for dinner, Bells?"

"I made homemade Mac-and-Cheese and some burgers, is that alright?"

"Of course honey, that'll be great, it smells good, I'm starving." So we sit down and eat in silence which was alright with me. Charlie and I are a lot alike and I am grateful for that. Except for the fact that he likes sports and I hate them with a passion.

"Thanks Bells, I'm going to watch the baseball game tonight. Billy and Jacob are coming up to watch also. Will you please do me a favor and entertain Jacob for us, you guys used to be great friends, remember?"

"Sure dad, that'll be great." I wanted to catch up with Jake any way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThankThanks for reading. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for all her help. And all your proof reading (smile)

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight SM does


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jacob

Jacob and Billy just arrived as Charlie was ready for the "big" ball game.

"Dad, would you like me to get you and Billy some beers?"

"Sure Bells, that'd be great, thanks."

"Hello Billy, Jake please come in. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Just the beers Bell, that'll be good. Now you and Jake can go have some fun." So I went and got my dad and Billy each a few beers and invited Jacob into my room to hang out.

"Hey Jake, it's so nice to see you again."

"Yeah, Bells I've missed you. I'm glad we have time to catch up. Can we listen to the radio?"

"Sure, some music would be nice. Um, I have something to tell you. You know today was my first day of school today here and I met a couple of really nice people and a couple of really not so nice people. Anyways, I was talking to some of them and the topic came up about if I had a boyfriend and I, well, I told everyone that you were my boyfriend."

"Bella, you did what?! You told them that we're a couple?" He was definitely surprised. '_Oh how I would love that for real, should I tell her? No, it'll just scare her away. I'll wait to see if this goes anywhere on its own._'

"Okay Bells, no problem, I'm game for whatever you want me to do. I'm your boy toy so let's play," Jacob said, laughing as she blushed again.

"So we can hang out and act like we're a couple, at least for the kids at school? That's great, plus I get to spend extra time with my friend. I get to learn more about you, maybe we'll become best friends. I would like that very much." Jacob smiled at me and turned the music up.

"So Bells, when's our first fake date?"

"Ha ha ha, funny Jake, I'm not sure but I will let you know, 'k?"

"Sounds great, let's start right now, have any hobbies?"

"Mmmm, I like to read, I also like to listen to music and sing, but I'm not very good at the singing." I said with a giggle. "I think we should hold hands and small things like that around them, if you're okay with that."

Jacob said that that would be a good start. Just then, Charlie called for us to come downstairs, the game was over and Jake and Billy was going to go home. "'Kay dad, we're coming, hey, Jake call me tomorrow okay? We'll get together soon and hang out again okay?"

"Sure Bells, I would like that, 'night."

We walked downstairs, said our good nights, and Jacob helped Billy out to their car, climbed in, and drove off waving at dad and me.

"Hey dad, do you care if Jacob and I hang out some times, it'll be good to have an old friend around and I would love for him to meet my new friends."

"I would like nothing more Bella, Jacob's a great kid and I would love for you guys to be better friends."

"Thanks dad, good night."

"'Night Bells"

I went up stairs, gathered my shower things, and went to take a long overdue shower. The water was so hot and it felt wonderful. It pounded on my shoulders and worked out all the knots that had tightened and twisted even more after the day that I had. I poured, a little more than usual, shampoo into my hand and worked it through my long brown hair. I then washed it out, got out of the shower, and rubbed my strawberry lotion all over myself.

After my shower, I yelled goodnight downstairs to Charlie again and went into my room to go to bed. It was raining again but this was nothing new for here in "Forks, the rains wettest place in the world." I laid down and turned my radio up to drown out the sound of the rain. The sound of my future, oh great, 'I am doing this for the greater good,' just keep telling yourself that Bella.

I know this is good for Renee and Phil and it's also good for me and Charlie to get to know each other better, as daughter and father. I put all my focus on the music and quickly fell into a deep sleep. I wish I could say it was a dreamless sleep but I had dreamed about the school day that I had and about the "different" Cullen's. I really think that I will like that one named Alice but the one named Edward is a big jerk!

Even in my dreams he was perfectly good-looking but that was it, he was mean, just like Jessica or that Lauren girl Edward was darker though, it was like I was looking at a predator looking at its prey. When I woke up, the rain had finally stopped. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed. I got dressed and went down stairs to eat. I ate some toast with peanut butter and drank a glass of milk. Then I brushed my teeth and kissed my dad on the cheek on my way out the door.

"Bells, I have to work late tonight so don't hold dinner for me, I'll pick something up in town, alright?"

"Alright dad, will do, bye." Today I got to school and didn't have to go to the office so I just sat in my old truck and people-watched.

I saw Mike and Jessica along with Lauren arrive in Jessica's car. Then Angela arrived next with that guy Ben, which she likes, right behind her. I think he likes her too, you would think so too if you could see the way he looks at her.

"Ok Bella, get out of the car. Today will be better and after school you can call Jacob to hang out." I prepped myself.

I was getting out when the Cullen's pulled in, in Edward's silver Volvo. Of course, they had money, why wouldn't they?

Alice got out holding while Jasper's hand and waved at me with her other hand. Rosalie and Emmett got out next and Rosalie shot me a look, like Edward does, that practically said that I should just die or something. What is wrong with them? I've never done anything to them. Then Edward got out of the car looking like he just walked out of the hottest magazine cover. Stop Bella, he's a jerk and not worth your time or your thoughts.

So off to my first period class I went. Most of the day passed by quicker then yesterday, till lunch time anyway. Angela and I walked into the cafeteria and Ben came over to us and asked Angie to sit with him today. I smiled and nodded at her to go for it. I would not begrudge my friend this, she likes this boy.

Just as I was paying for my food, Alice came over to me and asked if she could talk to me for a minute. "Sure, Alice what about?" I asked

"Bella, right? Well first, I would like to say I am truly sorry for Rose and Edward's bad behavior towards you. Second, I want to be your friend and I know that we'll be great friends, best friends even."

"Okay, I'd like to be your friend, thanks."

"Great Bella, want to do our homework together at your place?"

"Sure but my boyfriend will be coming over today, if that's okay with you?"

"Sounds great Bella, I'll see you after school in the parking lot. Can I ride home with you and then call Jazzy later to come pick me up when we are done?"

"Yeah, sure, see you then."

What just happened? I was so dazed; I didn't even know what hit me. All I knew was that Alice Cullen was coming to my house today after school. Man, I sure hope Jake can make it. The rest of the day was good till I got to gym class. Today I had to dress for class so I only hope I don't kill anyone in here. Volleyball, great, I hope the team I'm on likes to have people on their team score lots of points. Did I mention that the points were going to be for the other team?

After class, I hurried to change my clothes and get out of here before anyone from my team comes in and beats me up for scoring four points for the other team. Like I said, I suck at pretty much every sport heck, even at walking most of the time. I ran to my truck hoping that Alice had not forgotten.

"Hey Alice, you ready to go to my house and work on homework?"

"Yes, Bella," she said in her big music toned voice.

"How did your family act when you told them you were hanging out with me? The big guy seems alright and Jasper seems like he isn't too sure of me, but Rosalie and Edward don't seem to like me very much."

"Silly Bella, Edward doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you yet and as for Rose she hates just about everyone but Emmett, he's the "big" guy. As for Jazzy, he just wants to make sure that I don't get hurt. My mother Esme is very happy that I have a new friend that's outside of our family." She quietly added. "At least for now."

"I'm sorry, what was the last part? I didn't hear you clearly."

"Nothing for you to worry about Bella. We should really get going."

"Sure get into the big red monster and we will get going."

I drove at normal speed but it felt like something was happening and I wasn't sure what or how to stop it. I pulled up to my house and turned the truck off.

"This is it Alice, Charlie's and my place. Please come in."

"Thanks Bella, let's get this work done so we can have more time to talk, I want to get to know you better."

After about an hour Jacob called and wanted to come over. "Sure Jake, that'd be great, you can meet my new friend Alice," I had said to him and then I added after he hung up a kiss, kiss sound. "That was my boyfriend," I told Alice. "He's on his way over now."

We cleaned up all our books because we were finished with our homework. Alice was a big help, I'm glad that we're friends now. I went to get us a snack as Alice sat down on the couch and got ready to start asking me things about me, but I shoved a big bite of food into my mouth. Hurry Jake, hurry! She's ready to ask me questions and I don't want to get close to anyone, I don't plan on staying here for long. I am almost seventeen and could always go back to my mom's.

"Hey, Bella, do you believe in some things that you can't see?"

"Like what Alice? Like love or friendship? If so then, yes, I believe that you can meet your soul mate and just know it deep down in your gut. As for friendship, some friendships are built right away while others take a bit of time."

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about, I _just_ knew that we would be friends from the start. Bella, I have a feeling that someday I will be calling you my sister, we will be _that_ close."

"Great, I've always wanted a sister."

Knock, knock! Cool, Jake's here. I got up and opened the door, Jacob reached down wrapped his arms about me, picked me up and kissed my lips ever so softly. "Jake, put me down please, this is my friend Alice Cullen."

"What? Bells you're friends with a bloo- black haired shorty?" Jacob tripped over his words. '_I had stopped myself from saying something that I don't want my Bells to know anything about them or us and I hope to keep it that way._'

"Thanks for having me over Bella, but it's time for me to go. I called Jazz when you answered the door and he's on his way. (through gritted teeth) It was very nice to meet you Jacob, I'm glad that Bella has a friend like you." She narrowed her eyes '_How did Bella get hooked up with a werewolf?_' She thought. "Well, gotta run Bella, see you tomorrow." Alice said cheerfully and then mumbled under her breath and left.

Jacob was pretty sure that Bella couldn't hear it but he heard it, _"Bye mutt." _Jacob looked at her and didn't say anything but Alice didn't say goodbye to him either as far as I could hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading please, please review. Thanks to Strawberry9212,for helping me out , and proof reading my work.

Disclaimer: S. Myers owns Twilight and anything affiliates with it. Thank you to her for all her hard work on something I love very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forks ; Alice's vision

"Hey Jake, I'm so glad you made it. Also, now that Alice met you then maybe she will tell someone and it will get around about "my boyfriend" and everyone else will just chill."

"Glad to be of service to Bells. Can I ask you just one thing? How well do you that girl that was just here? I would like for you to stay away from her, if you can, at least don't be alone with her, okay? She gives me the creeps."

"'k, Jake I'll try but I think she's harmless and also very sweet. I like Alice, yes, I think I do. Did I tell you about her family? The Cullen's?"

"Who are they again Bells? Please don't tell me you said the Cullen's."

"Um yeah, I did. Why? Alice is very bubbly, pixie-like even. Now her sister Rosalie, she's not so nice. Her boyfriend Jasper is alright maybe shy even."

"Now Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett, he's a big guy but he seems to be very funny, I like him too. Lastly her brother Edward (I almost spit his name) he's VERY rude. I don't think we'll friends at all. I have to sit by him in one class and that class is the longest."

"Enough about them, I want to know how was your day? Hey, do you want to do something, like drive up to Port Angeles and catch a movie?"

"Sure Bells that sounds great, can I pick the movie?"

"That's fine Jake, I'm going to call Charlie and let him know so he doesn't worry when he comes home."

So we jumped into my truck and drove to the movies. Jacob picked a chick flick, because I said so. Okay I really liked it but I think he was trying to win brownie points with me over this one. He ate like three popcorn's, two large sodas and two boxes of candy. I couldn't believe how much this guy eats.

"Bells can we stop and eat somewhere before we go home? My treat, I promise."

"That sounds good Jake, I'm a little hungry too."

"Can we walk down to the pier and grab a bite at one of the water front café's Bells?"

"I would like that very much."

I have never noticed how handsome Jacob was. His skin was the most beautiful russet color; it matched perfectly with his dark hair and eyes. We walked out of the movies and Jacob picked up my hand and intertwined it with his.

I didn't like Jake like _that_ but it felt nice so I let it go. We must have looked like a couple because this little old lady smiled and said how cute we were. I smiled back to be polite but the smile that Jacob gave was priceless. That's when I noticed that his smile was like that sun shining and it lit his face up.

We walked all the way to the end till we came across this little café called Moon Light. We went in and had a very good meal, Jake finished all his food and part of mine, then we shared a dessert. And just like Jacob said, he pulled out money and paid for our dinner.

Then we walked back to my truck and Jake open the door for me and then went to get in himself. We talked all the way to my house and we got there before I had even realized that we was there. "Thanks Jake for a great night, we have to do it again."

"No, thank you Bells, I've never had so much fun before." Then Jacob walked me to my door, bent down, kissed the top of my head and said good night. "Night Jake, call me tomorrow." Then he bent down again and kissed me on my lips softly.

"Jake, what was that for ?"

"Bella, I know we are just acting so I thought we should, so when we are in front of someone it won't look like the first time we have ever kissed. So now that it's out of the way, I think we should practice, your not mad, are you?"

"No, I guess not, I just didn't expect it that's all. Okay 'night." Then he kissed me again on my lips, smiled, said goodnight and then he got into his rabbit and drove off.

I went in, Charlie was there on the couch eating pizza and watching a baseball game. "Hi Bells, did you have a good night? How's Jake? Did he have fun too?"

"Yeah dad, it was great. I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed, I have school tomorrow. Night dad."

"Night Bells."

I ran up the stairs, tripping on only two of them, went to my room, got my bathroom bag, and my pajama's. I turned the water on in the shower, got undressed, brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower. The water was hot but it felt great, it helped work out all my knots from my long day. I got out, got dressed, gathered my things, and went back to my room.

I got on my computer and emailed my mom. She gets agitated if I go too many days without letting her know what I have been up to.

"_Hello mom, Bella here, lol. What have you been up to? Me, not much. I have a few new friends here already and a few old ones as well. How's Phil? Did you find a place for you to stay while he is at tryouts? So you love it? Mom, I miss you like crazy. I have lots of classes that I've already taken back home so they're easy for me. I only have two classes that I don't like, one is math, which I have always hated and the other is because of the person I sit by. Let's just say he isn't very nice. Hey mom, Jacob Black and I are hanging out now and we went to the movies and dinner tonight. I had a great time. Well mom, it's late and I have school tomorrow, so I better get some sleep before the rain starts. Love you always mom and tell Phil I said hey. Love Bella_

I turned off my old computer, turned on the radio, and laid down in my bed. I was asleep before the first song ended.

The sun was out this morning so I was humming and didn't even notice untill Charlie said something. "Sorry dad, the sun is a nice sight to see."

"I know Bells, I like it too. Have a good day too, okay Bells?"

"Bye dad, you too. Are you working late tonight? It's Friday, I was thinking to go down to La Push and hang out with Jake if you are."

"I'll call you on your cell Bella, I don't know yet. Maybe I can grab some steaks and we can eat at Billy and Jacob's house for dinner."

My dad left for work and I ate my pop tarts, drank my milk, washed my glass, and left for school. Today was a good day, even though it clouded up and started to rain before I got to school. Alice was outside waiting for me when I had gotten there.

"Hey Alice, thanks for helping me with my homework yesterday. Maybe we can hang out again soon."

"That sounds wonderful Bella, maybe we can go shopping this weekend?"

"Alright maybe, Alice, are we all going?"

"Just us, silly Bella. No boys allowed!" Then she laughed her bell-toned laugh and hugged me. This made me feel a little out of place but I had to run, the first bell had rung and I had less then minute to get to class.

Today was flying by and lunch time was next. Angela and I walked to lunch, picked up our trays, and got some food. We went to sit at our table but saw that it was full already. Jessica and Lauren had different people sit there so we couldn't. Ben got up and followed us to a new table. I didn't know that it was right next to the Cullen's table. Great, now I'll get evil glares all lunch from Rosalie and Edward.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Angela had asked.

"Yeah, great," I said. "Hey, did I tell you that Alice came over yesterday to do homework and she met my "boyfriend" Jake." I said it loud enough for all the Cullen's to hear and for Jessica and her group to hear also. Alice looked over at me and smiled. Jessica just rolled her eye and went on like I wasn't even here.

"Hey Bella, they're doing blood typing today in Bio, didn't you say you don't do blood?"

"Yeah, that's right "it smells like rust and salt" to me. Thanks, I hope I make it through, maybe I should just skip class today." I said with a laugh in my voice. If I played hooky and Charlie found out, he'd be very mad and I don't want that to happen.

Off to class I went, hating the idea all the way. What if I smell the blood? If he pricks my finger I think I'll be sick. "OK class everyone take your seats and let's get started. Today, we're going to type our blood so everyone know what type they are." the teacher said. Where's Edward at, I know he's here.

"Bella , Bella, it's your turn, can I get your finger so I can prick it so you can put your blood drop on the paper. Bella? Mike, she doesn't look so good can you take her outside to get some air."

"Yes, sir." That was all I heard before I hit my head on the desk.

The next thing I felt was the cool rain on my face as Mike Newton carries me outside. "Mike please put me down."

"Bella, are you sure you can stand?"

"Yeah, just let me sit on the ground, you can go back to class, to Jessica so she doesn't send out a firing squad to find me."

"Okay Bella, see you later." Then he put me down and I was happy no one else was around to see me. "Weak little Bella," here she sits is what they would think. Who cares?!

Just as I looked up to let the rain fall on my face I saw him standing there looking at me. Great, like he needed another reason to hate me and be rude to me. Edward Cullen, is he smiling? Yes, his crooked smile at that. Just one more reason not like him. Man, that smile's sexy though.

"Bella, are you alright?" Wait, who said that? It sounded like soft velvet, no way get out of here! It was Edward and he sounded nice. "Bella are you alright?" He asked again.

I should answer him right? Yes Bella, speak Bella, speak. I forced my lips to work, looked up at him, and nodded. "Thanks Edward, I think I'll be fine. Do you not like blood typing class either?"

"Yeah, cutting sometimes isn't healthy for you. Now why did you get sick? I don't see any blood on your finger tips."

"They didn't get to, I smelled all the other kids' blood and felt faint. Blood smells "like rust and salt" and it makes me feel very light headed. Edward, can I ask you a question, please?"

"What Bella?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I know you don't care for me and that's okay, I just want you to know that I appreciate that you even asked. I also won't tell anyone that you talked to me if you don't want me to."

"Bella, Alice really likes you and she asked me to try and be nicer to you, for her. She saw that you guys will be the best of friends and that you will be like family to her some day. So I'm going to be civil for her and maybe we'll end up being friends."

"I would like that Edward, trying to be friends sound nice. Thanks again for checking on me." I got up, walked to the office, and asked if I could get a pass to go home for the day because I didn't feel well. I got the pass, went to my truck and drove home.

I called Jacob's house when I got home to tell him I'd be coming down in a little while and I was going to pick up steaks for dinner and Charlie might meet me there. Billy answered the phone and told me Jake was still at school. "That sounds great Bella, I'm glad that you and Jake are getting to spend some time together."

"Okay Billy, see you in a bit then, bye." So I washed my face and gathered some things that I would make for dinner tonight. Just as I was about to go out the door, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and it was my dad.

"Hey dad, are you going to make it to La Push tonight?"

"Yeah, that's why am calling, I'll be there."

"Okay dad, see you there." I picked up all my things again just as our phone rang. I had to put it all down again just in case it was Charlie again.

"Hello, hey Alice, yeah, everything is alright now. I was just on my way to the store to pick up some steaks and meet Charlie at Billy and Jake's place for dinner. Shopping tomorrow? Sounds great, I'll see you at noon. Thanks for checking up on me. Bye"

I ran out the door before anyone else could call. I was in La Push in fifteen minutes. Jake helped me fix dinner. Charlie finally got there and we all ate.

"Thanks Bells, that was great. Would you like to take a walk with me down to First Beach?"

"That sounds nice Jake, besides; I think Charlie and Billy are into the game on the TV anyway?"

As we walked out the door, Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the beach. "Bells, can we practice more tonight?"

"Sure Jake, that's a good idea."

So Jake walked us over to a tree, leaned me back against it, brought his lips down to mine, and kissed me ever so softly and passionately that I almost forgot we was just " practicing". It felt nice though, I wrapped my hands into his hair and he pulled me closer into him.

"Jake I need to breath," I said as I pulled away just to catch my breath. Then we started kissing again.

"Bells, I like this, this is everything that I thought it would be. Bella, I really think that we should talk."

Before he could say another word, I pressed my lips back to his and kissed him again. "Kiss now, talk later."

"Bells, are you sure?"

"Kiss me now Jacob Black or I will find someone that will."

"As you wish." Then Jacob smiled a big wolfish grin, bent down, and pressed his lips to mine, this time harder. He was feeling the hunger that I had for this. I don't know where it was going but I knew that I liked it and I liked it a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading .Please review if you like it. Thanks again to Strawberry9212. For all her work and proof reading my work.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any part of it S.M. does.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shopping trip

Jacob walked to me back to his house and we said our good nights. Then Charlie and I got into our cars and headed home.

"That was fun dad; we should have them over for dinner soon."

"That'll work Bells, there's a ballgame on next Tuesday, how about then?"

"Okay dad, I'll call and invite Billy and Jacob over then."

"Hello, Jake, it's Bella."

"Like I didn't know your voice, silly. What's up?"

"My dad and I would like to invite you and your dad over for dinner Tuesday night; I guess there's a big game on that Charlie wants Billy to watch with him. We can go for a walk or something, maybe even have more practice." I had said laughing.

"I would like that Bells, your lips they are very nice."

"Jake! Night."

"Goodnight to you too, my Bella."

I hung up and went to take a shower. I climbed into my bed to sleep, thinking about my day. I had talked to Alice, agreed to go shopping tomorrow, and I had dinner with my fake boyfriend. Then Jacob and I shared a kiss...well a few kisses. Today was great; I hope I have good dreams tonight.

_Jacob where are you? Here I am, Jake. One, two, three ready or not. Jacob please, I want you to kiss me some more. Hands covered my eyes "Guess who?"_

"_I don't know; kiss me so I can see." Then some strong hands gripped my shoulders, spun me around, and started to kiss me._

"_This is nice," I said into his mouth.. I tangled my hands into his hair and when I opened my eyes, I was no longer with Jacob, I was kissing Edward Cullen._

Then I woke up. What the heck? I barely like Edward even as a friend, let alone enough to be dreaming about kissing him. Relax Bella, it was just a dream. Hey, did I open my window before I laid down? Maybe Charlie did, I looked at the clock, great, 5AM. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. After about an hour I gave up and got up.

I made breakfast for me and Charlie, some eggs and bacon. My dad was going to go fishing today with Billy and Harry Clearwater. Alice was coming for me in about three hours for our fun field day of shopping. I ate, cleaned up, and went to my room to get dressed.

What should I wear? It's a girls day right, no boys. So I pulled on my tan mini skirt, a light blue lace tank, and cover shirt, so Charlie wouldn't kill me if I went out in just a lace tank. I went into the bathroom and add a small amount of lip gloss.

"Bye Bells, I'm hitting the road. I'll be out all night so if you want to stay at Billy's with Jacob or have Alice stay here that is fine also. See you tomorrow."

"See you then dad , I'll call you and let you know what I choose to do tonight." I gathered all of my and Charlie's dirty laundry and started a load of wash while I waited. I cleaned the whole house and was sitting, waiting, when Alice pulled up. She was right on time 10AM.

"Hey Alice, where are we going to go today?"

"I was thinking the mall in Seattle, will that be okay?"

"Yeah, I have all day and all night." I answered her back. "Charlie's fishing and will be out all night so I can stay out as late as I want to, then he said that you could stay here if you want to or I can stay with Jacob at his house."

"Bella, you should stay with me at my house, we could have a slumber party. I could do your hair and makeup and paint your nails and everything."

"I'll think about it 'k? Let's just shop first."

"Oh Bella, Jasper and Edward are going to meet us for lunch later."

"What? Are you sure that's wise, Jasper seems to be okay with me but Edward, he just started to be my friend."

"It's alright Bella, you and Edward are meant to be."

What is she talking about, "meant to be?" Yeah, meant to be friend's maybe. He's cute but he's way out of my league, heck, even Jacob's out of my league.

"Earth to Bella, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Edward let's go."

"Bella, I'm Alice remember? Silly Bella."

"Sorry Alice, I'm still in shock. Yeah, let's go, I need some new clothes anyway." We got into car a red jeep wrangler. "Nice jeep Alice, it looks a little big for you though" I said laughing looking at my very small pixie sized friend.

"It's Emmett's jeep, he just let me use it." We made loads of small talk the rest of the trip up there.

Once we got there, she parked in the garage and we went into the mall. Alice looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Where to first? Should we start on the third floor?"

"Bella, we'll hit all the clothes stores in here so the top floor sounds like a good place to start."

So off we went, up to the top level. First, we went to Fashion Rudders and I think Alice tried on every pair of shoes in there. She bought ten pairs, eight handbags, and six belts. After the salesclerk rang it all up Alice handed her a little black card and paid for it, it _only_ cost _three_ thousand dollars.

"Only three, well Ali, you got a bargain." I said laughing. Then we hit the clothes store next door, she tried on even more things in there. Then she threw a lot at me.

"Here Bella, this will look great on you, no get this one also. Bella, pick out everything that you want, I think you should have it."

"Alice, I can buy a few things but not too much I can't afford them, sorry."

"No Bella, I'll buy them for you, I'll buy all of them for you, that's what friends do and I have lots of money, plus I want to do this."

"Alice, I can't let you do that."

"Yes, you can and I can see that you will. Bella, I see things and I know that you might not understand but please trust me. I will always tell you the truth, unless it is something that would hurt you. I think of you as my sister now and all I want is your happiness. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Alice, I've never had a girl friend before and I like having you around. What is it?"

"Bella, are you in love with Jacob Black, the wolf boy?"

"The wolf boy? What are you talking about Alice, Jake isn't an animal. Yes, I think I do kind of like him, he's my boyfriend, remember?"

"No Bella, when you're with him I don't see anything about you. It's like you disappear from the earth. I just don't understand what you see in him, he smells like wet dog."

"Alice, he smells fine to me. Besides, let's move on, please, I don't want to fight, let's just agree to disagree." Then I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Let's pay for this stuff and get ready to meet Jazz and Edward for lunch."

So she paid for everything, all my stuff too. I felt bad about not having the money but she wouldn't take no for an answer, plus, it did make her happy. Now I have to get ready for lunch with Edward. He makes me a little nervous. So Alice carried almost all the bags, there was about thirty or so and she did it without even struggling.

"Alice, you sure are strong for being so small, do you work out or something?"

"Yeah, it's something like that. Now, let's go meet the boys, they should be waiting by the jeep for us." She grabbed my hand, her hand was cold but I left it in hers and she pulled me along with all the bags in tow. Just as she said, Jasper and Edward were there with the back open for all our bags.

"Where would you like to eat at for lunch Bella," Edward had asked.

"Where ever you choose, I'm okay with it."

"Alice, where's a good place to eat at?"

"Bella, I made reservations at Shea Lock Dour. Edward can you take Bella in your car Jasper and I will meet you there in a few." She looked over at Edward and I swear they were talking but I didn't hear anything.

"Okay Alice," Edward said, smiled his crooked smile, and looked over at me.

Edward walked me over to his silver Volvo, opened the door for me, and helped me in. "Bella, may I?" Then he put his hand on my lower back, helped me into the car, and buckled my seat belt.

"Thanks," I said, I didn't understand why he was buckling my seat belt for me but I wanted to be polite. "Edward, is Alice really going to meet us or did I just get ditched?"

"No, she'll meet us, just later, back at our house."

"Why would she do that, we could have went home if she didn't want to spend any more time with me." My feelings were hurt now but I didn't want to let him know that. Great, one more thing for him to think that I'm weak.

"Bella, don't be absurd, Alice loves you and would never not want to spend time with you. I asked her for some time with you. I didn't think you would agree if I had just asked you."

"I might not have." I said. "Can we just go and eat please, I'm starving. Besides, like I said the other day, I'd like to be your friend, so lunch would be a good start."

Edward smiled that heart melting smile again and said, "Why yes, Bella that would be a great start. Bella, how close are you to that Jacob Black guy? Alice said that you had said that he's your boyfriend is this true? I sure hope not."

"Sorry, he kind of is. We have a special relationship and I don't wish to talk about it right now."

"We're here Bella." Then he got out of the car, walked over to my side, opened the door for me, and helped me out by holding onto my shirt sleeve. We walked in and he was very close to me, almost close enough that we could be touching but he never touched my hand.

The waitress showed us our table, it was in the back and had candles lit on the table. "Here Bella, let me get your chair for you."

I smiled at him as a thank you. Then he set down across from me and asked me what I wanted to eat. "I'll have the veggie burger on the flat bread with a side salad please and a coke." I said to the waitress.

"I'll have the same," Edward said. Then our waitress smiled at Edward and walked to put our orders in.

"So Edward, you said that you wanted to spend some time with me? Why? I'm not very interesting, kind of plain even."

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly" He had said to me.

Then our food arrived, I thank the waitress, she smiled at Edward again, and asked him if he needed anything else. I got a little jealous even though I had no right to be. He could like her if he wanted to, he's single after all. I took a bite of my food and drank all of my coke before I noticed that he had not eaten anything.

"Edward, aren't you hungry?"

"No, not so much. I'm on a special diet and I already ate before I came to meet you. I'll just take it home, someone might eat it later."

We finished eating and he paid for everything, just like his sister. Then while he helped me out of my chair, I slipped. I thought I was going to make a fool of myself in front of Edward but I never hit the floor. What? Then I noticed that I was in his arms. I looked up into his golden eyes and almost forgot my own name.

"Bella, are you alright, love?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, "Thanks for catching me, I would've I hit the floor." Then I blushed a deep shade of red.

"No problem Bella , Alice would kill me if I let you get hurt while you're with me."

Then I'm not sure what came over me but I remembered my dream from last night and I reached up closer to his lips. Then I bite mine before I pushed my mouth onto his.

"Bella," he said as he pulled back. "What are you doing Bella? Do you want to kiss me? All you have to do is ask." Then he laughed. It was the greatest sound that I think I've ever heard.

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what came over me. It'll never happen again; it wouldn't be fair to you or to Jacob, now would it."

"No, I guess not Bella, but I really didn't mind it if you change your mind."

We walked back to his car, he opened the door just like before, and then we were off to his house. I guess I'm staying with Alice tonight at her house. I'll have to call Charlie and Jacob and let them both know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Myers does

Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.

Thanks to Strawberry9212 for her help with proof reading my work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleep over

When we were driving back to the Cullen's house, I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie to let him know that I was staying with Alice tonight. I don't think I'm going to mention the fact that Alice's brothers will be there.

"Hey dad, I just was checking in and wanted to let you know that I got some new clothes today. Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. How's the fishing going? Are you getting us dinner for the next year or what? Oh, by the way, dad, I'm going to be staying with Alice tonight, she wants to have a sleepover and give me a makeover."

"Ha ha ha, Bells, have fun and stay safe. Don't forget to call Jacob and let him know. Billy and I will be back to his house around six tomorrow night, so meet me there and we'll have dinner before we go home."

"Okay dad, see you then."

"Are you going to call that Jacob guy now like your father said?"

"Yes, when I get to your house so I can have some privacy, you know. Edward, what do you like?"

"I like music, what kind of music do you like?"

"I like lots of music, who are you listening to right now? Wow, Debussy? Classical music is great."

"You know Debussy? I would have never guessed that about you."

"My mom listens to it and I remember my favorites."

We talked back and forth all the way to his house. Alice was waiting for me when we got there.

"Hey Alice, thanks for lunch it was fun."

"Sorry Bella but Edward wants to get to know you better and I thought that lunch was a good idea to do that. Don't you need to make a phone call before we start our makeover?"

" Ah yes Alice, I have to call Jake and let him know I'll be over tomorrow around noon or so. I have to say goodnight to him also, we always call each other and say goodnight."

So I made my call and Jake sounded hurt that I didn't come and stay with him, but I think it is better that we aren't alone together all night; our kissing practice might turn more physical and I'm not ready for anything like that with him or anyone. I said goodnight and that I would show him my new outfit, that Alice picked, tomorrow and that it is a short mini skirt.

"Sounds good Bells, see you then."

"Bye Jake."

"Makeover time Bella, are you ready? I have shampoo, nail polish, make up and lots of stuff to pamper us with up in my and Jasper's room. Well, it's all in our bathroom."

"You share a room with Jasper?" I said before I could stop the words from coming out. "Sorry Alice, that's not my business. I'm just surprised that your mom and dad are okay with it. My dad would've shot the guy if he knew he and I even kissed."

Alice laughed and pulled my up the stairs and into her room which was almost as big as my whole house. "In here Bella, follow me."

I walked into her bathroom and it was bigger than my bedroom. "Have a seat Bella, the great Alice is here to make you more beautiful." Then we both laughed.

"Good luck with that Alice; you'll need lots of help."

"Should I call for Rose to come and help then? Maybe this would be good and you and her to bond."

"No thank you, she doesn't like me and personally I am a little scared of her."

So after what seemed like hours, Alice was mumbling and then finally said "Your done!" She spun me around; I looked into the mirror and had a hard time believing that the person looking back at me was me.

"What did you do Alice? I look...I look almost pretty."

"Edward, come in here, I know you are out there dying to see what she looks like."

"Hello, Alice, thanks I was just looking for Jasper."

"Right, okay, we'll be downstairs playing games with Emmett, like you didn't already know that."

"Wow Bella, you're so beautiful, I mean even more so if that is at all possible."

"Thanks, Edward," I said as I blushed.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk with me? I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight, you can have my bed."

"No, I can't, it wouldn't be fair to you. I'll just sleep on the couch." The look on his face when I said no looked like I broke his heart but why? It was just a bed and I didn't feel right taking his from him. Oh no, he asked me to go on a walk and he thought I said no about that.

"Edward, sorry, yes, I would love to go on a walk with you, I only meant no to taking your bed."

"That's ok Bella, thanks shall we go then?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Bella is my guest so you may have some time with her but remember not all night, I get her back at eight for a few more hours so I can do her toe nails too. After that you can talk to her about where she'll sleep. Remember you got one hour then she's mine!"

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand, pulled my back down stairs and out to the lake behind their house.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you a question? Why are you so stubborn? I mean, really, I have a couch and a bed in my room so you see, it'll not be putting me out and we can talk more too. I'd love to get to know you better Bella." Then he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled a crooked smile at me. I lost; I guess I was sleeping in his room tonight.

"Okay, you win, I'll sleep in your bed and you sleep on your couch and I'll answer any questions you may have about me, are you happy now?" I tried to act mad but he saw right through me.

"Yes, almost happy Bella." Then he touched my face with his finger and traced my jawbone down to my neck then he kissed my neck and smelled me...I think. "There, see Bella, I'm at the utmost happiest right now and it is all because of you."

Melting away is what I was doing right now. This hot guy with very cold hands was touching my face and kissing my neck and then I have Jake in all his hotness that wants to help me practice kissing and is acting like he is my boyfriend to get the catty girls at school off my back.

"Bella, are you alright? I didn't do anything to hurt you, did I?"

"No Edward, I'm more than happy, I was just thinking about things."

"Bella, can I try something? Now, you're going to have to stay very still, alright?"

"Okay Edward then we have to get back before Alice hunts you down and rips you apart."

"Bella love, you don't know the half of it." Then he bent down to my eye level and got closer to my face. The next thing I know is he has his lips on mine and we were kissing.

This kiss was wonderful and different, not like the kisses Jake and I have. Jacob doesn't seem to hold back on me. He kisses me like I'm all that he sees and kissing him makes me want more. Now this kiss, it was mind blowing but it felt like Edward wasn't giving me all of himself, it left me wanting more though. I almost felt like I was destined to be kissed like this forever.

What am I thinking? Edward just kissed me and I don't even know why. Maybe he was just being nice to me, maybe they kiss all their friends, I didn't know but I had to keep my guard up because I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt Jacob either.

We finally broke apart and I said, "Let's head back before Alice gets mad okay?"

"If that is what you want Bella."

"Yes, maybe we can talk more later Edward. Thanks for the walk."

"I didn't think you were coming back. I almost sent Jasper out to get you and drag you back Edward, so Bella would come back and hang out with me."

"Did you have fun Bella on your walk ? Did anything happen that you want to talk about?" I turned three shades of red.

"Spill it Bella."

"There's nothing to spill Alice. We went for a walk and we talked, that's it Alice."

"Okay Bella, just remember I can see it and if I wanted to, I could look, oh wait I already know you think Edward is cute and you want to get to know him better. You like him, you want to kiss him."

"What?" I said as I turned red again. "I have a boyfriend; his name is, hum yeah, his name is Jacob Black!" I said with a pout."

"Do you mean that mutt Bella?"

"Why do you call him that? He's not a dog and he doesn't smell bad!" Then I stumped out of her room and went to find Edward. I was ready for bed and I was sleeping in his room tonight.

"Edward," I called, he was right behind me before I could blink. "Wow, you're fast, how did you do that?"

"Follow me Bella, I want to show you something before we go to bed, also Esme and Carlisle want to meet you."

"Meet me?"

"Yes, and I want to show you my piano."

"Do you play?"

"Yes, I play and write music as well. Esme, this is Bella, Carlisle."

"Bella, very nice to meet you. Alice has been talking about you nonstop for days."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen and Dr Cullen."

"Esme and Carlisle please Bella; please make yourself at home here."

Then I heard the music start and it was like I had walked into that music hall of fame or something. I almost fell walking over to Edward who was playing his piano. Beautiful music, I had a tear falling down my cheek and didn't know it.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, then he wiped the tear away and brushed my check again. "Don't cry Bella, you should never cry. Ready for bed?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand with his and followed him up to his room. His hands were still cold, just like Alice, what is up with that? I'll find out later I said to myself as I shuffled it away till later.

"This is your room? Oh my god Edward, it's so big. You have a queen-sized bed and the comforter matches the floor and walls. Your room is very nice. Thanks for sharing it with me tonight."

"No problem Bella, what is mine is yours. My bathroom's there if you want to change for bed."

"Thanks again," I said as I smiled and walked into his bathroom to get ready for bed. Alice was waiting for me in Edwards's bed when I came out and Edward was sitting on his black leather sofa.

"Bella, I'm sorry, please don't stay mad at me. I will behave, I promise."

"Alice, you little pixie you, how can I stay mad at you? I can't, hug me you evil little pixie," I said laughing. She laughed and hugged me then she turned and looked at Edward and said something I didn't hear but he smiled and said goodnight to her.

"So what do you want to talk about Edward? You can lay over here for now so you can hear me better if you want to, your bed's huge."

"Thanks Bella, I would like to know all about you, your life before you came here, what you like and don't like, favorite color, food, book?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading hope you like please review. Thanks to strawberry9212 for all her help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Myers does


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding Bella

"Edward, I like different colors, it depends on the day of week. Mostly I like brown because I miss it so much being here, everything here is just so green, and everywhere. I'm pretty much boring. Everything about me is dull and just downright plain."

"Bella, nothing about you seems to be plain or dull or boring. I like the color blue; it looks very nice on you."

"I am glad that you're letting me in, telling me about yourself, and allowing me to be your friend. I do believe that you're amazing person Bella, don't ever doubt yourself. You're beautiful; you don't see yourself clearly, not at all."

"I know Edward, I'm so much more than beautiful, I have so many guys beating down my door to get to know me." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have been like that to you, you don't deserve it. I'm very glad that you and your family want to be my friends." I yawned and was about to say goodnight to Edward when he put his finger to my mouth.

"Bella sleep now, we'll talk more another time, we have next time." Then, I think he kissed the top of my head, but I was asleep before my mind had time to think any more tonight.

(EPOV)

The more time I spend with Bella, the more time I want to spend her. She's a wonderful, caring person and it's my utmost honor to call her a friend. Bella answered all my questions that I threw at her. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even see it. I told her to sleep when I saw she couldn't fight it anymore and I kissed the top of her head.

I wanted to kiss her lips but I thought better of it. Besides, if I did anything at all that would be hurtful to Bella, Alice would kill me. Just then Bella started to talk in her sleep. At first she was just mumbling then she said Jacob's name.

I have to say, hearing her say his name in her sleep felt like a knife cutting into me and I didn't understand why. Bella said that she wanted to be kissed again to do it now or she was leaving. Then I almost got out of my bed, I moved Bella's arm off my chest and she grabbed my shirt and called my name.

I almost thought she had woken up till she started talking more about Jacob and me. What she said next floored me. "Jake, I won't tell anyone that we're just friends and that we're practicing with the kissing. So kiss me again I like the way it feels. Edward, I like the way your hands are cold and it sends hot chills through my whole being when you touch me. I'm so sorry Jake; it has to be about me, about Bella." She said in her sleep.

She was so restless till I started rubbing her back; I wanted to touch her as much as I thought she needed to be calmed down. I lifted my left hand and softly ran it across her cheekbone, she shivered a little but snuggled more into me. I couldn't move, well I could if I wanted to but Bella was stirring up something inside of me that I have never felt before.

Bella's blood was so sweet I could easily drink from her but I could never live with myself if I did. I wanted her; I just wasn't sure which way I wanted her more in. It's almost sunrise and she'll be waking up soon, I need to go lay on the sofa like I had slept there so that she doesn't feel out of place or weird about me and her. I will not lose her as my friend.

(BPOV)

I woke up and stretched, I had almost forgotten I had stayed at the Cullen's house. Hey, wait, I slept on Edward's bed last night. I think he was still in bed with me when I fell asleep. He must not of; he's asleep over on the sofa. We talked a lot last night and I'm glad that we're now friends. I should go shower and get ready to see Alice before I go meet Jacob at his house.

So I climbed out of Edward's bed, I wished that I could have stayed there forever, it just felt right. I made my way into his bathroom and into his shower. The white marble had traces of gold flakes in it. I think it was the prettiest shower and sink that I've ever seen.

The shower had two shower heads that had water coming out like a waterfall. My body never felt so good before, it was like I was getting little hands massaging me all over myself at once. I used his shampoo and it smelled sweet just like him. I breathed him in, not paying attention to time till I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you alright in there? You've been in there for almost an hour."

"I have? I'm sorry; I think I used all your hot water Edward. Do you need to get a shower also?"

"No, I took one last night after you fell asleep. I'll get one tonight, thanks."

So I got out of the shower, dried off and went to get my bag out of Edward's room, I forgot that he might be in there. I grabbed my bag and dropped my towel to put on my lotion. I rubbed it all over myself so that my skin stayed soft. I bent down to pick up the towel to place it in the dirty clothes hamper when I looked over and saw Edward sitting on his couch looking like he was too shocked to speak.

I ran over, grabbed my clothes, and ran back into the bathroom to put them on. I don't know why I bothered, it's not like he didn't just see me without my clothes on anyway.

"I am so sorry, Edward," I said as I walked back into his room. "I didn't even think about you still being in here I guess."

He smiled at me a crooked smile that could melt an iceberg and said, "No problem Bella, everything I saw looked good from where I was sitting, you're a beautiful girl."

I blushed and told him thank you. Edward asked me if I was hungry and I had to think about it for a whole two seconds. "Yes, I'm starving, would you like me to cook us some food? Is Alice and Jasper still here?"

"Bella, everyone but Carlisle is here and I believe they've eaten but Esme has a plate for you downstairs, if you would like it."

"That sounds great, then maybe Alice and I can hang out some more before I have to go and meet Jake down in La Push."

"She's waiting for you downstairs. She has been up here four times when you were in the shower and once before she ran downstairs."

"She's persistent, isn't she?" I asked Edward. He laughed and nodded.

We went downstairs and I almost tripped on the bottom few stairs but before I could hit the ground Edward's arms were around my waist and he held me to him so that I didn't bust my face on the railing or the floor. Edward helped me to my feet and asked if I was alright, I smiled and told him I was. I was so embarrassed but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Bella, we're in here," Alice called to me.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Cullen"

"No Bella, please call me Esme and your very welcome dear."

I ate every bite; it was like the best food that I've ever eaten. "So Alice, what's the plan for today?"

She looked at Edward then to Jasper and smiled her evil pixie grin and said, "Shopping." Then they all laughed as I groaned. "Really Bella, I'm just kidding "and they all laughed even harder. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Whatever you want to do Bells, I'm game." Alice said.

"Can we go for a walk down by the lake before I have to drive down to Jacob's house?"

"Sure Bella, let's all go, we can sit and watch the fish and get to know each other better."

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out the door, "Let's race!" he calls as he passes Edward and I. Edward took off after them and turned and asked if I was coming. I took off trying not to fall as I ran after them falling farther and farther behind them all. I caught up when they all stopped and sat down at the lake side.

We talked and laughed all afternoon. I saw that it was getting late so I told them I should be getting my things together and be heading to Jake's place. I told him I would be there around two. We all went back to the house and Edward went to his room to get my things. I waited downstairs with Alice and Jasper.

Edward brought my things down, hugged me goodbye, and kissed that top of my head. Then Alice walked me to my truck, hugged me goodbye, and kissed my cheek. What's with this family and the kissing? I'll have to ask Alice about it later. As I drove to my Jacob's house, my mind bounced around with all the things that happened last night and today.

I pulled into Jake's drive way, he came running out to me, threw his arms around me, and pulled me into a big kiss. I kissed him back, I liked it. I thought to myself, it's different from when Edward kissed me but I liked both ways.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you need a shower, you stink."

"What? I showered this morning for like an hour, what do I smell like?"

"I don't know, rotten flowers or soured milk maybe. Dad called and said that we should eat and chill, they might not make it back till morning. Follow me Bells, I'll get you a towel, the shower's in there"

I followed him down the hall and into the bathroom. I made sure not to forget my clothes this time after this morning and Edward. I quickly showered and put clean clothes on, heaven knows I have enough with all the new things Alice had bought me yesterday.

"Jake, where are you?"

"Hey Bells, I'm in the spare bedroom that you'll be sleeping in tonight. Are you hungry, I made you and me some steaks and potatoes cooked on the grill."

"Thanks Jake, I'm starving."

We sat down and I ate everything he put on my plate. Jacob ate three steaks, two potatoes, and half a loaf of bread. I helped clean up the kitchen after we ate because Jake did all the cooking and then we went into the living room to watch a movie.

"Jacob, what movie should we watch?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter Bells, all I really want to do is kiss "my girlfriend." Would you like to be my girlfriend Bells? I mean for real and not just pretending."

"Jake, I don't know, I do like you a lot but-" Then he leaned over and started to kiss me and I lost all train of thought. All I was doing was kissing Jacob back, my Jacob. He was so warm and I felt right at home in his arms. It felt right but I like the way it felt being in Edward's arms too. I pushed that away back into the back of my mind for later. I kissed Jacob back and not holding anything back.

"Bells, would you like to take a walk down to First Beach? I would love to hold your hand and kiss you under the night sky and the bright stars that are as bright as your eyes."

"Really?" I laughed. "As bright as my eyes?" Then Jake got up like he was hurt. "Jake, I'm sorry, you don't have to try and flirt like that, I already like you, so no more cheesiness okay?"

"All right Bells, I will remember that 'k? Can I kiss you now?" I didn't have to answer him, I smiled and pulled him closer to me, and I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him hard. "Let's take that walk Jake," I said, smiling at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for the proof read and all her work.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing about Twilight or that pertains to Twilight Stephenie Myers owns it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap -

"_All right Bells, I will remember that 'k? Can I kiss you now?" I didn't have to answer him, I smiled and pulled him closer to me, I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him hard. "Let's take that walk Jake," I said, smiling at him._

Chapter 7: Two is one too many

We walked hand in hand all the way down to the beach. I just love the way the sky reflects off the water, it is just breathtaking.

"Bella, I want you to really think about my question, please. I would like to stop pretending to be your boyfriend and actually be that person. Bells, I'm falling in love with you."

"Jake, can we just enjoy the night together tonight and I promise we will talk more about the whole boyfriend thing another time."

Jake's smile fell a little and I felt bad knowing that it was my fault. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into Jake's chest. I looked up and smiled a little smile, asking for forgiveness.

"Jake, please, I like you too, but I'm not ready to say anything more right now. I love spending time with you, can we just please be Bella and Jake for now?"

"Bella, I guess so, as long as I still get to kiss you and act like we are a couple."

"That's fine, I rather like that anyways." Then I stood up on my tip toes and kissed Jacob's nose. The next thing I know is that we're on the sand or should I say in the sand. "Jake what are you doing?"

"Just go with it Bells." Then he started to kiss me and I felt just how much he liked me in that kiss. What would Renee think? Here I am, kissing Jake and liking it very much but I like kissing Edward just as much. Let me tell you what, she'd say, Isabella Marie Swan, what are you doing? You can't have two, that's one too many guys honey. I already knew that myself, I guess that's why I think she'd say something like that.

I'm just Edward's friend, he said so himself. He doesn't want anything more from me, then why did he kiss me? Maybe he was just felling sorry for me, who knows?

"Earth to Bella, are you there?" Oh yeah, I'm here with Jacob, my best friend and maybe more. I know what he wants but why can't I just say yes to him? "Earth to Bella, please, what's up with you?"

"Jake, sorry, I was just thinking about things."

"About me maybe?" Then he smiled a big Jacob grin and I said, "Maybe." We laid there on the beach in the sand, kissing and yeah, kissing mostly till I started to get sleepy.

"Can we go back to your house now Jake, I want to go to bed."

"Sure Bells, let's go." Then he bent down, picked me up in his arms, and carried me while kissing me the whole way back to his house.

"Wow Jake, you're really strong." I said when he put me down right before we walked into his house.

"Want a soda Bells? It's warm but I have two for us."

"Sounds great Jake, we can watch TV for a bit and drink them together before we brush our teeth and head to bed. Can we watch the food network?"

"Bells, can I tell you some old folk stories that my father has told and his father before him? You know my ancestry, but you have to keep theirs a secret, you can't share it with anyone else, okay?"

"That sounds nice Jake; I would love to know more about you and your family."

Then Jake began his story. "First, I want to tell you about our forth fathers, they're men who turned into wolves. The great Chief and his men would go on spirit journeys and they would leave their bodies and become one with the animal world.

"This happened for many years till one day, one of the men who wished to be chief found the body of our great Chief and he climbed into it. This left the Great High Chief with no body to come back to. Then he met this wolf and they agreed and became one so that my great, great grandfather could watch over his family and his tribe. That's how my history came to be and how our kind become one with the wolves.

"You scared Bells? Of course you shouldn't be, they're just silly stories. Do you want to another Bella or are you ready for bed?"

"No Jake, I'd love to hear more please." I had said.

"Okay Bells but I request one kiss first."

"Fine then." So I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, I pulled away and he moaned. I laughed and told him if he wants another he would have to tell me more. So he kissed my hand and started again.

"Okay Bells, this one's about the "cold ones," they're supposed to feed on humans. In our leagues, they say that your friends, the Cullen's, are the "cold ones." But they're different, you see, they don't hunt people, they only feed on animals. So they can stay and we won't kill them if they don't hunt any people here on our land or anywhere else."

"Jake, that's not true, don't say bad things about them, they're my friends. Alice and I are getting too be really good friends. Even Edward and all of them have been nicer to me lately."

"Bells, I didn't say I believed them, they're just stories you know. How about that kiss, Bells?"

"Alright Jacob, then teeth time, and off to bed I go." So I kissed him one last time tonight, it was slow and long. I had to stop and pull away so I could catch my breath. "Night Jake," I said smiling. I went to brush my teeth and off to Rachelle's old room to get some sleep.

_I dreamed of Jacob, at first we're running on the beach playing in the water and then the sand. Then, out of nowhere it started to rain and it turned dark. I was alone now and Edward was standing ways away from me and he was holding something. I couldn't tell what it was till I heard the girl cry out for help. Then there was a giant dog, no, wolf, standing there in my way, blocking Edward's view of me and mine of his._

_I wanted to go to him to help, I just knew that he wasn't going to hurt me but the wolf growled at him and looked at me. "Do I know you?" I asked out load, what was I doing, talking to a wolf now? I should be scared out of my mind but I wasn't._

"_Jake, is that you?" I asked to the wolf, he just licked my face, turned, and went after Edward. Then I woke up in a cold sweat._

"Bells, are you alright?" Jacob asked. "You were calling my name and his name in your sleep." '_Why would she call his name? I have to put him out of her mind; she's going to be mine! I love her after all and I'm better for her_.' Jacob thought to himself

"Yeah, I was just dreaming Jake, sorry if I was too loud, I talk in my sleep, Charlie has told me."

"It's alright Bells, I was dreaming about you to." Then Jake leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away.

"Morning breath," I said and got up to brush my teeth, Jake followed me into the bathroom.

After we finished brushing our teeth, I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. "Bells, may I pick you up?"

"Why, Jacob?"

"Because I want to do this Bells." And before I knew it, Jake had me in his arms, carrying me back to his room.

My mind went blank, what am I going to do? Am I ready for more than kissing? No! I screamed to myself in my head. Then Edward's face flashed in my mind and he looked so sad that he thought that I was going do something like that with someone that wasn't him.

"Jake, I'm not ready for anything more than kissing okay," I said sheepishly.

"It's okay Bells, that's all I am ready for too." Then we both giggled and Jake and I kept kissing till his stomach growled or was it mine?

"Jake, I'll make pancakes if you make the bacon. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Bells I'm hungry for you," He said and then laughed.

So we got up, cleaned up the bedroom, made the beds, then went down stairs, and started making breakfast. I made a stack of pancakes and Jake made a pound of bacon. Jake ate fifteen pancakes and all but three pieces of bacon that I had grabbed and was glad that I did.

"Jake, you were really hungry, weren't you?"

"Yeah Bells, I guess I was. I've been eating my dad out of house lately."

"Jake, you feel alright? You feel a little warm."

"Yeah Bells, I feel great, I have my favorite girl here with me." Then he pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. Then we heard them as they pulled up and got out of the car.

"Charlie, do you think the kids are even up yet? If I know Jacob, he would've had Bella up late watching some kind of scary movie or something."

"Yeah, Billy, Bells gets up early, at the crack of dawn. I bet you anything she has already had them fed and has Jake cleaning up." We jumped a mile apart when they walked in.

"Morning Bells, Jake, what are you guys up to? Better not be making out or anything kids." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you know we couldn't let you two stay together alone anymore if there's anything going on here." Billy added.

Jake and I both yelled no, I blushed and Jake started to wash the dishes that we had just eaten breakfast on.

"See Billy, told you that she would have him cleaning something. By the way kids, we were just yanking your chains. We know that you two are just best friends."

"I know dad, are you and Billy hungry? Want something to eat?"

"Sounds great Bells, we haven't had any decent food in days."

So I fixed my dad and Billy some breakfast. Then I got all my things together and let me tell you it was a lot because of everything that Alice had bought me. Then Charlie and I went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns Twilight and any and all parts to it. I thank her for that.

Thanks for reading, please review. Thank you to my proof read Strawberry9212 for all her work. You are a great help to me. Thanks (Smile)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Alice, Angela, Jessica?

The night flew by and it was Monday morning again. Great, rain, one more thing to make Monday even better. I threw on some clothes, a pair of khaki caprice, a blue button down shirt, and my favorite pair of tennis shoes.

I went down stairs to find that Charlie had already left for work. He did however leave me a note, it read,"_Bells, I'll be working late tonight, there has been some animal that's attacking some people down in Fort Michaels and the chief called and needs my help. Go ahead and eat I'll grab something before I come home, see you tonight Bells, dad."_

Great, now I'll be home alone tonight as well. I think that I will see if Alice wants to come over and study and do our homework together. Oh no, I only have a half hour before school starts! I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth, grabbed my rain coat, ran out, and jumped into my truck. I made it to school just as the first bell was ringing. I ran to class and made it before the teacher so that was a good thing.

"Hey Bella, sorry that I haven't been that great of a friend to you. Mike asked me to the homecoming dance that's next month and I need to go buy a dress. Mike thought, I mean, I thought that it would be fun for you to come with me and Lauren so we could bond and be great friends." Jessica said

"Yeah Jessica, that'd be nice, I would like that very much. Can I invite a friend to come also?"

"No Bella, there won't be any room really."

"Oh okay then, when are we going? I need to ask Charlie, I mean my dad if it's alright."

"How about the day after tomorrow, Wednesday it is."

"Okay thanks, I'll meet you after school on Wednesday then."

Wow, I couldn't believe it; Jessica Stanly was being nice to me. I'll have to thank Mike for this, I never really had too many "girl friends" before, I've never really had too many friends before I moved here anyway. Then the teacher called on me and I didn't have a clue to what he was talking about.

"The answer in the first to the fifth floor Bella," Alice whispered to me.

"Thanks," I mouthed back after I answered the teacher.

"Good job Miss Swan, glad to see that you are not still daydreaming. Now Miss Cullen, would you like to answer number two?" She smiled and gave him the answer.

The bell rang and we walked out the door together laughing.

"Hey Alice, you want to come over to my house tonight? We can order a pizza or whatever you like."

"Sure Bella, that sounds great, can I bring a friend? Okay maybe not a friend but Jazz and my brother Edward. I know that he'd like to spend time with you anyway."

"That sounds fun; we can do our work and then maybe watch a movie or something. Do you want to come over right after school or later?"

"How about after we go home and let Esme know, alright?"

"Sounds great, see you then."

The rest of the morning flew by and I was glad for that. I had a chance to thank Mike for all his work with trying to get Jessica to be my friend and I told him that I would try and play nice and that I was going to go dress shopping with her. Mike smiled and thanked me for being so nice and forgiving as we walked to lunch.

Jessica was there waiting for him and she gave me a half smile, grabbed Mike's hand, and pulled him away. Like I wanted Mike anyways, gross, he's so not my type, besides if I wanted a boyfriend I had Jacob and what about Edward, he is so-

"Bella, who are you talking to? And why did you say my name?"

I know that voice that beautiful velvet voice, it belonged to Edward. I blushed and smiled sheepishly at Edward and told him I was talking to myself.

"And you said my name because you were thinking about me Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, Alice said that you, she, and Jasper are going to come to my house later and we're going to have dinner and do our homework."

He smiled the very sexy crooked grin that I've grown to love. "Bella, would you sit with me at lunch today? I have some things I would like to ask you."

"Sure Edward, that'd be nice. Let's get some lunch first."

"Bella you get lunch and I'll grab us a table." Edward said. I walked to get my tray of food and went to sit with Edward.

We talked all lunch hour and then we walked to our next class together. We had this class together anyway so we were going to the same place so why not walk together I thought to myself.

"Bella, what are you thinking? I wish you would tell me, I have a hard time reading you."

"Nothing really Edward." I answered him as I bite my lower lip.

"Bella may I?"

Then before I could answer he ran a hand down my face to my jaw line and lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him, right into his eyes and said, "Beautiful." Then he kissed my cheek softly. I almost forgot where I was, he always has that effect on me

"What was that for Edward? Not that I'm complaining I just-"

Before I could finish my question, he kissed my lips just as soft as he kissed my cheek.

"Bella, we should take our seats, the teacher's coming and we're going to have quiz today."

"How do you know that?"

Just then Mr. what's his name, yeah right, I don't care; all I could think about was kissing Edward and how different it was from kissing Jake.

"Miss Swan, would you please join the class and get your pencil out for your pop quiz that the class is going to have today?"

Everyone in class groaned except Edward who smiled his crooked smile and said, "Told you, love."

After class he grabbed my hand, walked me to my next class, kissed my cheek again and told me he would see me later at my house. The rest of the day dragged on forever.

I checked my cell to make sure I didn't have any text messages from Charlie but I only had one from Jake. '_Bells hey, I had a great time this weekend, can't wait to get to see you again soon. How about tonight? Text me back and let me know 'k, miss you Bells. Love Jake. P.S. I still want to be your boy friend._'

I jumped into my truck and quickly texted Jake back to let him know that I had plans the next few days but maybe next weekend we can have a day at the beach. I also let him know that I was still thinking about the whole boyfriend thing and that I missed him as well since he was my very best friend. Then I drove home and ran inside to clean up before my new friends got here.

There wasn't much to do since I kept the house really clean but I just go to the extreme about things, as I've always been told by my mom. I was just about to go upstairs and clean the bathroom when the doorbell rang. Wow, one hour on the dot, just like Alice had said. I opened that door and welcomed them into my house.

We got out all of our homework and got to work. I didn't need help with any class but math. I never really liked math and that makes it even harder.

"Bella, I can help you with that, I'm a whiz at math." Edward said as he showed me what I was doing wrong and it finally clicked, I got it.

"Homework's done" I said load to everyone.

"Hey Bella, can we go to your room, I want to check out your clothes? I'd love to give you a makeover."

"Okay Alice, I guess, but I'm going to order the pizza first, I'm starving."

"What do you guys like on your pizza?" They all looked at each other and smiled. "What? Do you not like pizza?"

"No, it's fine, whatever you want Bella will be fine," Jasper said.

I ordered the food, and then Alice and I went to my room to do our makeover. Oh what fun, I said as I smirked and Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me up stairs. Edward and Jasper stayed downstairs to watch the ballgame on the flat screen.

After ten different outfits, Alice finally found something in my closet that she liked and threw it at me.

"Put this on," She said.

"Why Alice? I already have clothes on."

"Because I said so Bells and Edward will like that on you. I also have some makeup in my bag for you."

"No Alice, I'll change my clothes but no makeup please."

"Bella, just a little, I promise," Alice said.

Then she was standing over me, putting lip gloss on my lips and a little bit of blush on my checks. Then the door bell rang.

"Bella, I got it," Edward said.

I changed my clothes to the ones that Alice had handed me and we headed back down stairs.

"Eat up guys, there's too much food for just me." I told the three of them.

"How much do I owe you Edward?"

"No Bella, I got it, no need to pay me back. We also ate before we came over here."

"OK, if you're sure, I'll put the rest in the frig for my dad when he gets home."

"Hey Bella, thanks for the invite but Jazz and I need to go do something is it alright if we come back later to pick up Edward?"

"It's alright with me if it is alright with him."

"Alice, I can run home, it's not a problem," Edward told her. "Bella, is it alright if I stay for a while to hang out with you?" Then he smiled his crooked smile and I was lost to all that was good and just nodded my head yes.

Alice laughed, kissed my check, and hugged me good bye, Jasper just waved and they were out the door and gone. This left Edward and me all alone. And what could I do to this sexy guy, here, alone with me at my house? I walked back in, biting my lip as I looked at Edward sitting on my couch.

"Hey," I said to him.

He smiled back at me and asked if he could try something. I told him yes and then he took my hand and asked me to sit next to him.

"Edward, are you cold?"

"No Bella, why?" He said as he thought to himself, '_Like I didn't already know.'_

"Because your hands are cold, that's all."

"Does that bother you Bella? Be honest it won't hurt my feelings, really."

"No Edward, it doesn't bother me, I kind of like the way your hands are always cold, it feels nice on my skin." I said as I blushed much deeper then the soft color that Alice had put on my checks.

"Bella, I love that about you. When you blush your face lights up and you look so beautiful."

"Thanks Edward but I'm nothing but dull and plain. No where near beautiful."

"Bella, you simply don't see yourself clearly."

Then he put his hand under my chin and lifted my face and kissed me. This kiss was more than any other kiss he had ever given me before. I felt all the passion in it as our lips moved together.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I need to breath don't you?" I asked as I pulled away just long enough to get a breath and then I was kissing Edward again.

I think we kissed for what must've been an hour before he asked if I was tired and I said no but I was, it had been a long day. A very long but great day.

"Bella, I think it's time I leave, can we spend more time together later this week? Maybe we can catch a movie on Wednesday night?"

"I would love to but I have plans with Jessica that night, sorry. Can we do it another night?"

"Sure Bella, anytime, just let me know. Night" Then he kissed me one last time tonight, it was slow and sweet.

"Night Edward, thanks for tonight, I hope to see you soon." What a stupid thing to say, of course I would see him soon, duh, I would see he at school tomorrow. I waved goodbye and off to the shower I went.

I stood in there and let the hot water wash over me, then I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, brushed my teeth, and went to bed . Charlie wasn't even home yet but I sure hoped he'd be home soon. I fell asleep and dreamed of Edward and Jacob all night. I was kissing one then he would turn into the other.

'_What weird dream,_' I thought as I woke up at five in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you to my proof reader Strawberry9212. ** Thanks for reading. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap -

_I stood in there and let the hot water wash over me, then I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. Charlie wasn't even home yet but I sure hoped he'd be home soon. I fell asleep and dreamed of Edward and Jacob all night. I was kissing one then he would turn into the other. _

_'What weird dream,' I thought as I woke up at five in the morning._

Chapter 9: Dress shopping with the Enemy

Charlie was in his room snoring so I felt safer knowing that he was home. I freshened up and made my way downstairs to start breakfast for Charlie and I. I was going to make eggs and bacon with some whole wheat toast. I put the coffee on and got to work, I knew Charlie had to get up soon and I wanted everything ready for us when he did.

"Hey Bells, what smells so good?"

"I made us some breakfast, dad. I hope you're hungry. What time did you get in last night?"

"Around 2AM Bells, there were loads to do, I have to go back today. Are you going to be alright again tonight? I can call and see if Jake and Billy can come up and keep you company."

"No dad, I'll be fine, I have plans to go dress shopping with Jessica Stanly tonight, if it's alright with you. It'll be a girl's night out, dad. You don't care if I go, do you?"

"No Bells, that sounds great, have fun. Do you need any money for a dress? Has anyone asked you to homecoming yet?"

"No dad, I don't need any money and I'm not going to the dance. Me and dancing, not too good of an idea....I already have a hard time walking and trying to not fall while dancing will take a miracle, or a few. I'll see you when you get home dad. Be safe."

I went and brushed my teeth, put my shoes on, gathered all my school things, and was out the door and off to school. I was starting to blend in more and didn't have so many people staring or pointing at me and that makes me happy. Alice was waiting for me with Jasper when I pulled in the parking lot.

"Hey Ali, what's up? Thanks for coming over last night and helping me with homework." I looked around and asked where Edward was. I never asked about Rosalie she just didn't like me at all. Emmett now, he was a hoot and I really liked him.

"Bella chill, we all had fun last night, thank you for having us over." Then she shot Jasper a look and he waved and said he had to get to class. "Bella, can I ask you something? It's very important, alright?"

I nodded for her to go ahead and ask, I really like her and would share anything with her.

"Bella, how close are you and your boyfriend Jacob?"

"Well Ali, he's my best guy friend and we're very close but nothing physical though. I'm not ready for that with anyone."

She smiled at me and said "Great, that leaves some room."

"Hmm, I don't know what you mean Ali?" Then the first bell rang tell everyone to get to class. "I'll talk to you later, Alice," I said as I ran off to my first period class.

"Hello Bella, are you ready for shopping tonight with me and Lauren? I can't wait to buy a super sexy dress for my man MIKE." Jessica asked in a nasally voice.

"Yeah, I asked Charlie and he said I could go. I bet Mike will love whatever dress you pick out. You're very beautiful Jessica; anything will look good on you."

She smiled and told me she knew and then she took her seat. I still really didn't care too much for her but Mike's my friend and I would try for him.

"Miss Swan, can you please tell me what last night's homework was?"

"Yes sir, it was to read pages 185-210 and do the worksheet that you gave us yesterday in class that covered the reading."

"Very good Miss Swan."

I stuck my tongue at him in my mind but I was too much of a chicken to do it for real. Alice started to laugh; she smiled at me, stuck her tongue out at me, and smiled again.

If I didn't know better, I would say she knew what I was just thinking. There was no way she could have. Class finished without any more fuss and the day passed by about the same. At lunch, Edward asked me to sit with him again and I was very happy to oblige.

Jessica was a little upset that she wasn't invited to have lunch with us. I don't care, I like spending my time with Edward. And no one was going to take that away from me, as long as Edward wants to be my friend and wants spend time with me.

Lunch time flew by way too quick, at least in the next class I got to spend with him too. I had to admit, at least to myself, that I was falling for both Edward and Jacob. I know that Jake likes me that way but I don't know how Edward feels. I know he likes to kiss me though because we've kissed a few times and he started it.

The teacher came in with an old TV and DVD player and said that we were going to watch a movie today. The lights went out and the movie came on. Edward brushed my hand with his before he interlocked our hands together

"Bella, is this okay?"

"Yes Edward, I am very comfortable with you. You make me feel safe," I whispered to him.

"I only wish I was safe for you Bella. You make me feel very comfortable around you too. If I let my guard down it's especially not safe for you, love."

"Quiet please, Mr. Cullen, let's watch the video and not Miss Swan please."

'_How did I not know that he was listening to us?_' Edward thought. "Bella, we'll talk later but can I still hold your hand?"

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. It felt hard as a rock but I didn't care, his hand was in mine and I loved it.

Right before the teacher turned the lights on Edward kissed my hand and then let go of it. I don't want this class to end because I knew that I would not see him anymore today. My last few classes were at the other end of the school and he had Spanish and the last period was free for him.

I finished the school day and started getting ready for my shopping trip with Jessica and Lauren. I don't think they like me but I guess they're turning over a new leaf. '_I'll try to make this work,'_ I kept telling myself.

"Bella, I'll follow you to your house so you can drop off your truck. Then we'll drive down in my car, Lauren will already be with me, okay?"

"Okay Jess, I just live up the road. Thanks."

I climbed into my truck and watched as Jessica and Lauren followed me to my house. I put my school bags inside and ran to get into Jessica's car. I rode in the back because Lauren didn't move for me to get in. The ride took forever, they talked back and forth.

They spoke to me here and there but I was glad to just be quiet. I had a lot on my mind, like about Jacob and how I wanted to spend time with him but I wanted to spend just as much time with Edward and maybe more even.

"Bella, we're here, are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake, where are we heading first Jess?"

"To that dress store right over there. I forgot to get my money though so I need to run to the bank, I'll be right back okay."

"Okay Jess, I'll go look around that book store right there and I'll meet you at the dress shop in an hour?"

"Sounds great Bella, Lauren has to get some money too, so she's going with me, see you soon."

They were laughing as they drove off. I rolled my eyes and went into the book store. I was glad to get some alone time, besides I really needed a few new books.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had been in the book store for almost two hours so I quickly paid for my things and ran over to the dress shop. No Jessica, no Lauren, and the dress shop was closing at 7. I asked the sales lady if she had seen the girls, I told her what they looked like, and she said no but there was another dress shop around the corner, maybe two blocks away.

I thanked the lady and went to find the other dress shop. Maybe I went the wrong way and got lost. I walked down the left side of the street close to the bay and there were a couple of guys there that looked kind of like a couple of college guys. I walked the long way around them not wanting to get in their way.

"Hello beautiful, what's up?"

I looked up but tried not to make eye contact with them. I picked up my pace, for "Bella speed" I was already walking pretty fast.

"Beautiful lady, I got something that you need, come here and give me a kiss."

"No Larry, she wants me, come here and give me a kiss, baby."

"Frank, she's going to be mine tonight, not yours."

At this moment, I was never so glad that Renee had dates a Tae Kwon Do guy that had taught us both self-defenses. The next step Larry took brought him closer to me, I shoved my hand so hard at his nose, he'd probably be smelling his brain for a week.

"What the hell baby, we aren't going to do you too much harm, we just want to have a little fun. Now be a good girl and tell Larry you're sorry and we won't have to make you play more than a couple of times."

Then Frank stepped closer to me, I broke his arm and kicked him so hard in his knee it may have cracked as well.

Just then, I saw a car swing around the corner and I set myself up for another fight. No one was going to take me down without a fight. The car was a shiny Volvo. Was that Edward's car? He stopped the car and got out, I think he growled at the two guys that were now pulling themselves up off the ground and were running away as fast as they could.

"Bella, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't get here faster. Alice saw that you were in trouble only a little while ago."

"Edward, how did you know where I was? Alice did what? She saw me? Did she know that I would lose Jessica and Lauren and would be lost?"

I was getting really mad at this point, not at Edward or even Alice, none of this was their fault. "I'm starting to think this was a setup the whole time, by Jessica and what's her name, yeah, Lauren. Edward, I'm so going to get them back."

"Back down tiger, let's get you some food first, then I'll get you home. What do you want to eat?"

"How about Gyro's? They serve my favorite foods. Thanks Edward, I owe you one big time."

"No Bella, I didn't do anything, you took down those two losers and didn't even break your hand. I'm impressed." Then he smiled his crooked smile and asked me if he could kiss me.

"Yes, anytime Edward, anytime."

"Bella, I need to tell you something important after dinner, alright?"

I smiled at him and then tangled my fingers into his hair as he pulled me closer and into a deep kiss.

We made our way to the Gyro shop and I ordered a gyro platter and a sierra mist.

"Edward, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Nope, special diet here. I ate a bite before I came to meet you." He said as he added mentally, '_I always try to so I can keep you safer._'

I ate all my food and drank my soda along with the two refills that they had brought me. Edward paid for my dinner and asked if I was in a hurry to get home.

"No Edward, I'd love to spend some more time with my buddy. I really like hanging out with you."

"Thanks Bella, I was kind of hopping that I was more than just your buddy. I want us to be closer than just buddies."

I swallowed hard and had to fight to keep the world's biggest and stupidest smile off my face. Bella, calm down, he'll hear your heart beating, heck the people in the next booth will hear it beating.

"Edward, what did you mean that Alice saw that I was in trouble? And how did you know where to find me?"

"Well Bella, I shouldn't tell you the truth, it'll cause trouble for my family and Rosalie will then be angrier with me. But Bella, I felt drawn to you and I can't bear the thought of not being nothing but honest with you. I must say before we start and I do hope that you take what I say to you very seriously, your life might depend on it."

"Alright Edward, I will but I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll still feel the same way about you and your family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. Big thanks sent to Strawberry9212 for the proof read and all her work. And a thank you to all who reads and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or no part of it SM does.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap-

"_Well Bella, I shouldn't tell you the truth, it'll cause trouble for my family and Rosalie will then be angrier with me. But Bella, I felt drawn to you and I can't bear the thought of not being nothing but honest with you. I must say before we start and I do hope that you take what I say to you very seriously, your life might depend on it."_

"_Alright Edward, I will but I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll still feel the same way about you and your family."_

Chapter 10: Truth

"Bella, Alice and I sort of have special gifts. You see, Alice can see the future and I can read people's minds. Jasper also has a gift; he can bend one's mood. Do you understand?"

You can read people's minds? What am I thinking right now?" I asked, curious and then thought to myself, '_Think of anything but kissing him._'

"Yes Bella, I can read the minds of everyone who's in here with the exception of one person. That person is you. I listen for your thoughts and I get nothing."

"Edward, is there something wrong with me?"

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me? It's that bad?"

"No silly Bella, I tell you that part of my family and I have "gifts" and you think there's something wrong with you? You're the most wonderful person I've ever wanted to get to know."

I blushed of course. "Edward, I'm glad you feel that way but I'm nothing too special. You and your family are so beautiful Edward. I'm just glad that I get to have most of you in my life as my friends."

"Bella, there's more about me and my family that I'll share with you later, it's getting late and as much as I hate to take you home, your father will wonder why you aren't home if he makes it there before we do." Then he kissed the top of my head and held my hand as we walked to his car.

We continued to talk as we drove. "Edward, just how fast are we driving?" I asked. The trees were just a blur and I couldn't see anything.

"Don't worry Bella, I've never been stopped before or have I ever wrecked a car." He said as he thought to himself, '_Not that I could get hurt if I did.'_

"Will you please slow down just till you are under 100mph at least; my father is the police chief you know."

"Bella, I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. You're very important to me."

We pulled into my driveway in less than thirty minutes from the time we left the Gyro place. Edward held my hand all the way home and had put the heat on high so I wouldn't be cold. I think I know what he still wants to tell me but I won't tell him, I think he's a vampire.

"Bella love, what are you thinking?"

"About you and how I wish you would kiss me again." I said and blushed at the same time.

"Most happily love, I find nothing that I would like to do more." Then he walked over, opened my car door, and helped me out.

My dad was still not home and probably wouldn't be till the wee hours of the morning.

"Edward, would you like to come in for while? My dad won't be home for hours."

"Sure Bella, I would love to. Can I ask you who Jacob is?"

Oh crap, what should I tell him? Jake is my pretend boyfriend that says he wants to be my real boyfriend? No, that won't do, but I can't lie to him, I just simply can't. Besides, I am a bad liar and I will not start being one. Okay Bella, just tell him and stop talking to yourself.

"Edward, let's go inside and I'll explain the whole Jake thing, alright?"

"Lead the way, love." So we went into my house with the key that was under the doormat.

"Sit down Edward, Jacob and I are best friends with some benefits." Edward frowned and moved farther away from me. "No Edward, it's not like what it sounded, we've only kissed and pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend for real but I told him I didn't know because I kind of have feelings for someone else."

"You do, Bella? Do I know this person? I have never met Jake, have I?"

"Yes, yes, and I'm not sure." I said with a slight laugh. "Edward, can we talk later and just kiss now?" Then I smiled at him and he smiled his crooked smile back at me and moved closer to me.

I leaned into Edward and he started to kiss to me. I quickly tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled myself closer to him. We pulled apart and he looked into my eyes and said that he was sorry but he had to get going, my father would be home in a few minutes. Then he gave me one more quick kiss and left before I could say that it was him that I had feelings for.

I went upstairs, gathered my things. and took a shower before I started my homework. Then I remembered about everything that had happened tonight with Jessica and Lauren. I promised myself that they were going to pay for their actions, oh how they will.

I was finished and was heading downstairs for a quick snack when my dad came home. "Hey dad, would you like me to fix you some food?"

"No thanks Bells, I ate in town and I just want to shower and go to bed."

"'K, night dad."

"Night Bells."

I ate my snack and headed to bed. I finished my homework and went to sleep. Tonight my dream was filled with Edward and only Edward. I was starting to fall for him and I was falling hard. I felt bad because I also really liked Jacob too.

******************************************************************************************

(EPOV)

I had to leave Bella because it was time for her father to come home. He was close and had had a really long day and just wanted to go bed. It was a long two hours waiting for Charlie and Bella to get to bed. I wanted and watch till I heard Bella's heart rate slow to a steady beat and made my way through her window.

I loved to watch her sleep, she looks just like the angel that I know she is. I sat down in her old computer chair. I was just watching her and she was talking in her sleep like she had every night this past week that I had snuck in here.

Then she called my name and I froze because I thought I was caught. What would she think? I should tell her everything about me and my family so she would run away and not want to be my friend or anything else with me or my family.

Alice would kill me if I wrecked anything that she and Bella had started. They were really close and I know that Alice loves her almost as much as I do. Wait, did I just admit that I was in love with her?

Oh, she must be dreaming about me, I wish that I could sleep so I could dream about her and myself and the future that we could have if I was human like her. I hated that I was a monster and could never truly give myself to her or ask her to give herself to me.

Edward, what are you doing here? She's too good for you, you've killed people before and she would never forgive that. How could she, I truly am an evil creature by nature. I just wish that I wasn't so selfish and I could leave her alone so she would be safe.

Morning is just about to come and it's sunny outside so I won't get to spend the day with Bella and this saddened me. I'll miss seeing her even if I'll see her tonight. I won't be able to talk to her and that's a great loss. Since the day I had admitted to myself that Bella was important and that I didn't want to live without her in my life, I have never not seen her. Even when we hunted, I have back to be with her, to watch her sleep.

I remember the first time when I had snuck in here, into her room; she had mumbled my name and my cold dead heart melted right then and there. I knew that I had started to have feelings for her before that moment but that made it all the more clearer. I knew where I belonged and it was with Bella by my side.

Bella is stirring and she'll be awake soon so I must leave. I kissed the top of her head and out the window I jumped and ran home.

******************************************************************************************

(BPOV)

I woke up and saw that sun, I was happy, it was never sunny here. I got up, got dressed, and made my way downstairs to eat before I headed off to school. I can't wait to see Alice and Edward and my other friends. I also had to make a plan to get back at Jessica and Lauren and I'm sure that it'll be a good one.

"Bye Char-, dad, I'm off to school, I'm going to be home a little late, I have plans to go to the library right after school."

"Okay, see ya Bells."

I ran to my truck only tripping a few times and off to school I went. I was happy today, happier than I have been since I had moved here to Forks. I pulled into the school parking lot and was looking for the silver Volvo but couldn't find one.

My heart sank, then I saw Angela and went to talk to her. She had always been a good friend and I was going to need her help with my revenge plans for Jessica and Lauren.

"Hey Angela, what's up?"

"Not much Bells. What are you looking for? Or should I say who? Bells, they never come to school when the sun is out, they usually go backpacking and camping as a family."

"Dr. Cullen let's them skip school?"

"No silly, they all go, even Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen. Let's head to class so we aren't late Bells."

"Yeah, let's go Angela." I told her then smiled at her and was hoping that the rain would come back today and fast, I missed Edward and Alice.

So I followed Angela to class and spent the rest of the day daydreaming about Edward.

When I got home, Jacob called and asked me if we could spend some time together, I missed him too so I said yes.

"Bells, let's go see a movie, my treat."

"Okay Jake, any movie you want, I'm game. See ya soon."

"By Bells, I lov-, never mind, see ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review if you want to. Please, I just want to take the time to give Strawberry9212 big THANKS, for all her proof reading and her work to make this easier to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap-

_When I got home, Jacob called and asked me if we could spend some time together, I missed him too so I said yes._

"_Bells, let's go see a movie, my treat."_

"_Okay Jake, any movie you want, I'm game. See ya soon."_

"_By Bells, I lov-, never mind, see ya."_

Chapter 11: A dish best served cold

I went to my room, pulled out all my homework, and got to it. Before long I finished all of it. Man, how I hate math. I just have the hardest time with it and should spend extra time studying it. I'm always doing something with Jacob or Edward or Alice and they're more fun than math.

It was half past four and I knew that Jake would be here soon and I had to get my school books cleaned up and myself too. I quickly changed into some of my most comfiest jeans, my favorite Linkin Park t-shirt, and my white Ked shoes. I threw on some strawberry lip-gloss and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail.

Just as my left foot hit the bottom step the doorbell rang. I knew it had to be Jake because Edward was hiking or something with his family, stupid sun. Hey, wait, did I just curse at the sun? No, I couldn't have, I've always been a lover of the warm bright ball of fire we call the sun.

"Hi ya Jake, I'm so glad that you could make it. I've been looking forward to spending time with you all week." Which wasn't a full lie, I had really wanted to spend time with him but he wasn't always the only guy on my mind.

"Hello, Bells glad to see you too." Then he grabbed me and pulled me into a big bear hug. He closed his eyes, put his lips to mine, and kissed me softly. It was such a different kiss then when Edward kisses me. Jake is like fire and he sends waves of heat all over my body in a very good way. Edward, he gives me goose bumps and takes my breath away, I would almost say he dazzles me all in a good way too. Like I said, both different but both very good.

He pulled away just long enough to catch his breath and so I could catch mine, then he was kissing me again. If I didn't know better, I swear that I could hear some wild animal over in the woods across the street because it just keeps growling. Jake stiffened for a minute and then he smiled real big smile and pulled me into a harder kiss.

'_I'm not sure what that was but I'll show them or whatever it was that Bella should be mine and that she will be if I work hard enough. I love Bella and I'll tell her as soon as she says she'll be my girlfriend for real. Soon Jake, soon,_' Jake thought.

"Are you ready Bells? I picked a good movie I think it's a comedy and I know that you love them."

"Whatever movie you want Jake, I'm good as long as we're together. Let's go, okay?"

So we climbed into Jake's little red rabbit and made our way to the movies. Jake drives much slower than Edward stop it Bella, Jacob Black is not Edward Cullen and no matter how many times you compare the two, they'll never be more alike than they are different.

"Bells, how was your dress shopping last night? Did you have fun?"

"It was bad Jake, they weren't trying to be my friend, they were pulling a mean prank on me. They dropped me off, said that they needed money and would be right back. I told them that I would meet them at the dress shop in one hour, so I went into the bookstore and started to look around. Two hours passed by before I knew it so I paid for my things and went across the street to the dress store and they were not there.

"The saleslady said that they've never been there, it was then that I knew that I had been set up. Then I ran into a few college guys, they were also was not very nice but out of nowhere, my friend Edward showed up and he gave me a ride home. End of story."

"Bells, are you sure that's the end of it?" Is he the reason that you won't answer me about you and me?"

"Jake, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just enjoy our time together and the movie. I'll buy us dinner if you buy the movie tickets, okay?" Then I kissed him on his hand. He smiled at me and told me alright and that he would let it go for now but he needed to tell me something and it needed to be soon.

We pulled up to the movies and Jake bought our tickets and popcorn. The movie was a classic, how could I not love it, "Night at the Roxbury." Chris and Will were way too funny; Renee had dragged me to see it the first time, back when it was first out. Renee had always had a crush on Will Ferrell.

"Where do you want to eat after the movie, Jake?"

"McDonald's works for me Bells."

We went into the theater and grabbed two seats a few rows from the front. We sat, ate the popcorn, and sipped our drinks till the lights went down.

Then Jake put his arm around me when the previews started. I leaned closer to him and breathed him in. Jake always smelled so good, like a deep woodsy scent. Edward smells good too, sweet, like cotton candy. Stop Bella; just enjoy Jacob, now that he's here.

The movie started and Jake bent down and started to kiss my neck. "Do you like that Bells? Is it okay if I do this?" Then he started nibbling on my ear.

It sends chills all over my body. "Sure Jake I guess it'll be alright. Yeah, it feels nice, you always do."

We started to kiss and I've never not watched a movie before that I had gone to see but I really didn't care if I missed this or not. Jake was all I could think about at this moment. I looked around just for a second when we stop kissing to take a breath and Jacob had to run to the bathroom.

Do I know those people over there? No, I couldn't. They sure look a lot like Edward and Emmett. No, they're camping with their family. Then Jake came back and kissed me again, the two sweatshirt hoodie wearing guys just growled at Jake as he walked by and again when he kissed me. '_How weird,_' I thought to myself.

The movie ended and we walked down the street to McDonald's and grabbed some food before we headed home. As we drove home, Jake and I held hands and it felt nice. Maybe I should tell him that I will be his girlfriend. I do care about him a lot and as far as Edward goes, he just left so quickly. Maybe he knew that I was falling for him and he just wanted to get out before it became too personal for him.

I didn't want to fall for him, well either of them but I have for both but I'm more sure that Edward is the one for me.

"Bells, are you alright?"

"Yeah Jake, why?"

"You're quiet and off in your own little world. Are you thinking about me or him?"

"Jake, what do you mean, you or him? I always think about you, you're my best friend and I would never want that to change, ever."

"Never mind Bella, I understand." Jake thought to himself, '_I know she's falling for the stupid Cullen guy. I swear, if he's a blood sucker, I'll kill him._'

"Jake, you feel sort of hot, do you feel okay?"

"No, Bells, I don't. Thanks for going tonight, we're here at your house, I think I should go now."

"Okay Jake, thanks, I had loads of fun." Then when I moved to kiss him goodbye he pulled away and just said, "Night, Bella."

Bella? I knew he was mad; he never calls me that unless he's mad. Great, I didn't want this and now I hurt him. I am such a horrible person, how could anyone love me?

I went into the house and put my plan together to get back at Jessica and Lauren to help get my mind off Jake and how I had hurt him. First, I went into the bathroom and got my bottle of Veet hair remover so I could add it to her bottle of conditioner in gym class. I also got Charlie's joke kit out and got the itchy powered out; I was going to put it in their clothes, bras, and underwear.

I'm so glad that I have gym with them, they will pay. I also plan on putting some super glue on her cell phone so it stays shut. That might be enough, maybe I'll hide all their clothes and make them leave naked. I wish I was this mean but the super glue might be too much. Maybe I'll put blue dye in their shampoo so that it won't do any damage that I could get in trouble for.

I smiled to myself and decided on the blue dye and the itching powder. I can't wait; I hope Alice is there tomorrow to help me. I wanted to call her so bad but they might still be camping. I really want to see Edward too.

How bad am I? I just got home from a night out with Jacob and all I could think about most of the night was Edward and how he and Jake were so different. Yeah, I'm a bad person, I like kissing both of them.

I went and got my shower things and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of rain and was never so happy for the wet soggy stuff to be falling from the sky. I thought to myself, '_Yeah! It's raining; hopefully Alice and Edward will be at school today._'

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my things for the revenge on Jess and Lauren, and shoved them into my bag with a pair of gloves. I ran down stairs to grab some breakfast.

I finished, cleaned up, and went back to my room to get dressed. I ran to get into my truck and looked up to see Edward there with his Volvo waiting for me. I smiled and waved and he got out and ask me if I wanted a ride.

"Bella, can I give a ride today? I'm sorry that Alice and I missed school yesterday, Carlisle and Esme took as all hiking for the whole day. I really missed you Bella."

"I missed you too Edward. Is Alice going to be a school today too? I need her help in getting back at Jessica and Lauren for leaving me the other day."

"Yes Bella, Alice will be there and she's waiting to help you. She had a vision last night about it and couldn't wait to get those two poor excuses for people back."

I smiled and climbed into his car. "Edward, where are your brothers and sisters at?"

"They're going to drive in Rose's car."

"Are they mad that you came to pick me up?"

"No, they just don't understand my attraction towards you. Alice, on the other hand, is happy and she wants us to be a couple."

No way, did he just say that? Be a couple, really? Did he want that too? Is that what I wanted? Yeah, maybe.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking?"

"Hmm Edward," I said blushing. "I was just thinking about Alice."

"So Bella, what did you do yesterday?" Edward thought to himself, '_I already know, I followed her around all day as much as I could without being seen. I didn't want to sparkle and scare her away before I get her to fall in love with me._'

We pulled up at school; he walked over, opened my car door, and held my hand as I got out.

"Hey Bella, would you like to get Jessica back even more? And Lauren also. You see they're jealous of you since they both have wanted me for the last two years that we have lived here."

"Sure Edward, what did you have in mind?"

"Bella, just play along and follow my lead, alright? Also, can I do whatever I need to do and you not get angry with me?"

"Yeah Edward, I'm game to do whatever and I'll just roll with it." I was screaming in my head, '_Please kiss me, please._' I was so glad that he couldn't read my thoughts.

Edward grabbed my hand and interlocked or fingers as we walked pass everyone who was in the courtyard, which was Jessica and Lauren's favorite place to hang out. He pulled me closer as we got closer to them.

"Are you ready Bella? Here we go. Hey love, I'm so glad that you agreed to hang out with me. Have I told you how beautiful you look today? Bella, I made dinner plans for us at Shea La Rue for six o'clock alright love?" Then he stopped, lifted my face in his hands, looked right into my eyes and whispered for me to breath, then he kissed me and it was like nothing he had done before.

"Now love, where were we? Oh yeah, you'll meet my parents after dinner and then we are going on a horse drawn carriage ride." Then he winked at me and kissed me again with even more passion then Jacob had. I wish this was real. I could fall in love with Edward so easily, as if it was just meant to be. But I know that we're just friends.

He's just doing this to help me with my payback. "Edward, should I wear that little blue dress you bought me the other night when we ran into each other?"

"Yes, love that will be great, I do feel bad that I kept you from your friends the other night. But you're all I want and I wanted to spend the night alone with you."

We walked off holding on to each other; he stopped and kissed me one more time slow and long.

"Breath Bella, you have to remember that always, if I'm going to be kissing you, love." Then he walked me to my first class where Alice was waiting for me. She was bouncing up and down like the happy little pixie that she was.

"Bye Edward, see you at lunch?"

"Yes, Bella, I wish for you to join me and me alone for lunch today. Sorry Alice." Then he kissed my lips softly and walked away.

"Oh my god, Alice!" was all I could say.

"So you will help me with the ladies?"

"Of course, how could you think that I wouldn't? After Edward told me what had happened to you, I would do anything for you. You're like a sister to me" She thought to herself, '_And some day maybe you will be._'

"Edward told me about your visions and that you saw me, so thank you for saving me, even if I knocked all the guys out before he got there."

We both laughed as the teacher called the class to calm down. The next few classes went by fast and then it was gym time and Alice and I were going to get back that those skunk bags.

"Alice, I'll do the blue dye if you can do the itching powder, alright?"

"Yep Bells, that works, just as soon as class starts I'll sneak back and do the itching powder. When I come back you can sneak in and put the dye in their shampoo."

"Okay, I'll cover for you and you can do the same for me, alright Alice?" Then she nodded her head and off she bounced into the locker room. After only five minutes she came back and told me that she had a vision that I would have spilled the blue dye all over myself and would have been caught, so she did it so I wouldn't trip and get into trouble.

"That's alright, as long as they get what's coming, I don't care which one of us does it."

"I can't wait either Bella. Jess and Lau with blue hair will be so funny and the school dance in is two days. It'll not be washed out yet. Also, Edward did get you a blue dress the other night; he likes the way you look in blue. I'm going to do your hair and makeup and we're all going to the dance together. Me and Jazz, and Rosie and Emmett, and you and Edward. Three perfect couples."

"Alice you're forgetting one thing, well two, first Edward didn't ask me to the dance and two, we're not a couple, he only likes me as a friend. He said so himself the other day or maybe it was last week. But it came off his beautiful lips. If that's all he can give me then I will take it." I said as I smiled at her.

"Watch out Bella!" I heard Mike call but it was too late and a ball came and hit me upside my head. I hit the floor.

"Bella, are you alright? " Mike asked as Jessica walked up behind him and said, "Yeah, she's tough," and then she smiled an evil little smile at me and pulled Mike away.

"Stupid witch," I said out loud, just loud enough for Alice and me to hear.

"Miss Swan, Miss Cullen is going to take you to the office to see the nurse. You can change later, go now."

"Thank you Mr. Copley, I'll see to it that Bella is seen and feels better before we come back."

"Thank you, Miss Cullen."

Then Alice helped me to my feet and off to the office we went. I wish I could have been there for their surprises but I'll get to see the end. No one will ever think it was me or Alice as we left the gym together before anyone else even got to go back into a locked locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be more about after mass of Alice and Bella's repay. Sending Thanks out to Strawberry9212 for the proof read and all that, you do to help me.

Disclaimer: I don't won Twilight SM does. Thanks again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The after math

Alice and I walk to the office to get me some ice for my head. "Alice, really it's not that bad. It's barely noticeable."

"Bella, we have to go to the office and check in, I don't see anyone knowing that it was us but this will be the final thing for us to make sure we are free and in the clear."

"Hey Mrs. Carpenter, Bella got hit in the head with a volleyball and needs to see the nurse. Can we get a pass for when we go back to gym to change before we head to our next class?"

"Sure Miss Cullen, no problem, I'll write you both one and you can just fill in the time so you aren't in a rush."

"Thanks Mrs. Carpenter."

We got me a bag of ice and started our way back to the gym locker room to change back into our normal clothes. Just as we were walking in, I heard a loud scream coming from the mirror area. I smiled to myself knowing just who it was. Jessica.

Alice and I laughed to ourselves as we walked by and saw her bright blue hair. Lauren should be very soon, I was about to say to Alice but as I opened my mouth, out she ran, screaming at Jessica wanting to know what she did to her.

That was even more funny then Jessica herself. Alice and I changed and headed out to our next class.

"Hey Ali, Jess is in your class and Lauren is in mine, we'll have to let each other know how the itching powder did."

"Cool Bella, Emmett will love this prank. He already thinks you are a down girl."

"What am I?"

"Oh Bells, down means cool, sorry I forget you're only a mere child still." Then she laughed her little pixie bell laugh and off to class we went.

"Bella, love can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, hold on one minute, please." I mentally added, '_Of course, Edward, anytime anyplace, you name it and I will be there with bells on._' How could I ever say no to him? Edward was pure perfection. A light in a dark dead end road.

"Bella?"

"Sorry Edward, I was off in my own world. What would you like?" Say me, say me!

"How did things go, besides you getting hit in the head? Also, remind me to get Mike back for hitting you."

"Edward, he didn't hit me on propose, at least I don't think so. He doesn't even know what Jessica did to me. Did you see her hair? I just love it."

"I saw it Bella, it was very funny. You're very clever. Bella, can I come over or you come over to my house after school so we can talk?"

"Sure Edward, we can go to your house, just follow me home and I can catch a ride with you, alright?"

"Sounds great, maybe you can spend the night with Alice tonight." He mentally added, '_Hopefully._'

He walked me to my next class and kissed me on my lips, I leaned in closer to take in his scent. Lauren walks by into the class and just rolled her eyes at us.

"Thank you so much Edward, for everything you're doing for me today."

"No problem Bella, trust me, it isn't. I have enjoyed it as much, if not, more then you have. We should stay with it and make everyone jealous." He thought to himself, '_I just don't want to share her with anyone else. I am falling for Bella, hard._'

I walked into class and all that was on my mind was Edward till I saw Lauren start to scratch and then it got worst. She was almost in tears, she was scratching so badly.

"Sir, I need to go to the nurse, something's wrong."

"No Lauren, you'll be fine, just sit still or you will have detention for disrupting class."

I was laughing so hard on the inside so I didn't give myself away. I heard Lauren tell the poor girl next to her that she didn't understand why Jessica would do this to her, she though they were friends. About time someone gave these two a taste of their own medicine.

Class ended without any more fuss from her and I was hurrying to get out and find Alice to see if she cared if I spent the night with her. I had plans with Jacob on Sunday but nothing tomorrow and I hope to spend it with the Cullen's.

"Bella," I heard Alice call and when I turned to talk to her, I tripped over my little feet and almost hit the floor. Edward grabbed me just before my made contact with the ground.

"Bella, it would be so fun if you stay, we can do a makeover and-"

"Wait right there Alice, makeover okay maybe but anything else. We need to study and I also need help with math, you know."

"Alright Bella, you don't have to be my own personal Barbie doll all night, you can have some time with Edward also if you want to."

"Thanks Alice, I'll see you in a bit, I have to go home, call Charlie, and pack a few things before I can come okay?"

"Edward, don't keep Bella too long from me or I'll tell her you know."

"No Alice, you won't, it's not your place, and besides you don't want to go against me do you?"

"No Edward, I'll see you when you and Bella get home."

Edward walked me out to my truck, opens the door, and kissed me on my forehead. Then he quickly ran to his car and followed me home. He was at my door before I got my seatbelt unbuckled.

"Hey there, you," I said as I smiled up at him and he reached in, helped me unbuckle, and helped me out of the truck.

"Bella, love you're so beautiful." Then he brushed a stray hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed, of course. What is he doing? No one is watching here.

Don't get me wrong; the more his hands touch me the happier I am. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled a big toothy smile and I felt light headed, he dazzled me that much.

"Bella, are you all right?" Then I felt him pick me up and the next thing I knew I was sitting on my couch.

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm fine and then the next, I breathe your scent in, look up to kiss you, and then I'm brought now to my knees."

"Yeah Bella, I have that effect on people all the time. I thought I told you that?" He mentally added, '_Maybe I should tell her now before she's in too deep. Bella, I'm in love with you but the bad news is that I am a monster. An evil bloodsucking monster_.'

"Edward, can I say something that I think without it hurting your feelings if I'm wrong? I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

"Sure Bella, I want it all laid out between us anyway." Then Edward's cell phone went off and he looked at me and then at his phone and I nodded for him to take it. I used this time to gather my things from upstairs. Then I went into the kitchen to call my dad and let him in on my weekend plans with Alice and with Jacob.

By the time I was off the phone Charlie had told me to not forget to spend Sunday with Jake like I had promised, we hung up and I turned around to see Edward with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Jacob Black, Bella. I just don't understand how you can hang out with him and kiss him and just plain enjoy being around him, he's just a child after all."

"He's only a few years younger than we are, Edward."

"Can we please go for a small drive Bella, before we go to my house? I have something that I have to share with you and it can't wait any longer."

"Yeah, sure, let's go, I'm ready. Should we call Alice and let her know?"

"No, this was her idea and it's a good one." So we walked to his Volvo and he helped me in, then quickly (man, he's fast) ran around to his side and got in. He drove at "Edward speed" again, which is very, _very_ fast.

We came to a clearing and a small foot trail. Oh no, I'm going to fall and he won't want to be my friend anymore. He stopped, we got out, and off to the trail we headed. He walk at my slow, careful pace and after an hour we were at an open field, no that can't be, what it was just too beautiful for words.

All the blue, yellow, and orange flowers dancing along the tall but not too over grown wheat grass. In the middle was a big cliff drop and the flowers over there were red, white, and purple. So peaceful, I was in love and more ways than one.

"Bella, this is my favorite place, I come here to think and to just work things out sometimes. This is my Zen place."

"I love it Edward, its great." Then he took my hand and walked me over to the edge of the shadows with the sun hitting the ground, this place looked like a storybook place.

"Edward, can I ask you my question now, please?"

"Sure Bella, but just one, I have to tell and show you something."

I stuttered a little before I spoke, "I-I think I know what you are. You see I was talking to my best friend and he was telling me about a story about some "cold ones" and he said that his great-grandfather knew your family. Well, I told him that you had just moved here a few years back and he told me that you had lived here before when he was little."

"That Jacob Black is he from La Push?"

"Yes, he is why?"

"No reason Bella, please finish your question, please."

"Anyways, I don't think that you or your family are human, well not anymore. Edward how old are you?"

"Seventeen, Bella."

"Edward, how long have you been seventeen?"

"For a while, love."

"Edward, are you a vampire?'

"If I said yes Bella, would you be scared? Would you run away and not want to be our friend? My heart would break if that happened, I don't like to be away from you Bella."

"I don't care who or what you are Edward, but I would like to know more about your history and how long you have been alive."

"Bella are you not worried about what I eat?"

"No, I guess not, I read that you kill and eat or drink animal blood because your eyes are golden. I also read that vampires who drink human blood have red eyes. Edward, are you going to hurt me?"

"No Bella, I would hope that I have enough willpower to not hurt you. You're very important to me let's just say."

"See, I just knew that you were safe for me. I feel very safe and protected around you. I like spending time with you, Edward."

"Bella, I think that I, myself, and your young friend, Jacob Black, find that we are not very different when it comes to you and matters of our hearts. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

"Edward, are trying to tell me that you might have some feelings for me other than just as friends?" Then he smiled his mind blowing crooked smile and I just melted into the earth of this beautiful meadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters in it SM owns it all.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for the proof reading and everything else you do.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap -

"_Edward, are trying to tell me that you might have some feelings for me other than just as friends?" Then he smiled his mind blowing crooked smile and I just melted into the earth of this beautiful meadow._

Chapter 13: Which guy is best for me?

"Bella, are you alright? Let me help you up. Love, what am I going to do with you?"

"Eeedward," I shuddered, "You dazzle me with that breathtaking smile of yours. Can I ask you again do you have feelings for me? What kind of feelings do you have, friends plus more like I told you about or like a sister or like you like me as a person."

"Bella, I hope to share all my heart with you and fill you in all your questions that you have for me. Bella, I know that you have feelings for this Jacob Black guy but I think that you also have feeling for me. Am I wrong?"

"No Edward, you're not wrong, I do have feeling for Jacob Black and feelings for you. I'm sorry Edward; I can't just say that I like you alone. But I have to work through all my feeling for Jacob before I can tell you the three words that I long to say to you."

I was crying at this point, Edward leaned forward, wiped the tears from my face, took his hands and lifted my chin, brought his lips to mine, and started to kiss me softly. I tangled my fingers into his hair and tried to pull him closer to me.

"Love, take your time and sort this all out."

"Hmm Edward, can we still, mmmm, do this till I figure it all out?"

"And what would that be love? Still do what, May I ask?" Then I blushed and he bends down and kissed me again. "Bella, I would do anything for you, anything. Bella, I'm falling in love with you." I grabbed him and started to kiss him again for like the fourth time in this beautiful meadow.

"Edward, I love this place." We walked hand in hand to the edge of the meadow and watched the sun set.

"Bella this will be our place from now on. Our meadow is even more beautiful now that you're in it."

"Thanks Edward, but you're the beautiful one."

We stayed in our meadow for another hour just sitting together holding onto each other. I didn't care that Edward and his family are vampires, I have never felt any safer in my life then I did right now in his cold arms. Ring, ring, ring, Edward's phone went off and we both knew it was Alice calling to find out when she was going to get to dress me up.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said, "Yes, we're at our meadow, we will be home soon. Can you have Esme fix something for Bella to eat?"

"Sure Edward, just get here soon, I have some new things for Bella to try on. She'll look so cute in them, I bought them for her. I also have my bathroom all ready for the makeover." Then I heard her evil little pixie laugh.

"Edward, I'm going to be in for a fun night." He nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Bye Alice, Bella and I will see you soon, and no, she hasn't, don't press her about it, I'll all come in due time."

"What will come in due time, Edward?"

"Nothing love, we'll work on that when the time comes, alright?"

"Sure, we better go before Alice hunts us down and kills you and me."

"Wait Bella, I want to try something first before we go." Then he grabbed me by my arm and smiled his biggest tooth filled grin, I almost fell. My knees felt like they would buckle under my weight. Then he wrapped his arms around me to hold me up, well at least that was part of it.

"Edward?"

"Shhh love, just go with it." Then he pressed his whole wonderful body to mine gently and kissed me with so much passion that my soul was on fire with love or maybe lust for this man. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Jacob.

"Bella, we should go but you are welcome to sleep in my room again tonight like last time. I don't use my bed like Alice and Jasper do, so you will be comfortable in my bed."

"Edward, I would love that, that way we can also talk and you can sleep with me like last time holding me all night. Yeah I knew that you were in bed with me all night, but I've never slept better."

"Love, we don't sleep."

"Never?"

"No, sorry."

"So, what did you do the last time? What does Alice and Jasper do in their bed if they don't sleep in it?"

"Bella, I laid and watched you sleep and listened to you talk in your sleep, it was so sweet. I think that was the first time I started to see you for who you really are and I was lucky enough that you didn't run away from me."

"Edward." Then he put his fingers to my lips and kissed me one last time before we drove off toward his and Alice's house. Alice was on the front porch steps waiting when we pulled up.

"Bella!" She squealed in a high pitched bell tone. "Finally, your home Edward, now it's my time with Bella, till midnight! I don't want to see you till then, not a second sooner, do you hear me young man?"

"Yes sister, I hear you as long as you honor your deal and I get more alone time with Bella from midnight till 10AM." Then Alice smiled at him, he nodded his head, kissed my forehead, and walked up the stairs and out of site.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Alice asked. I had forgotten that I hadn't had dinner yet till she brought it up.

"Esme fixed you a veggie burger and some homemade sweet potatoes fries."

"Thanks so much, I love all of that." For Esme not eating, she sure can cook.

I finished eating and went to clean up but Esme told me to just leave it and go have fun with Alice. I think I would rather clean every room in the house with my toothbrush then what was coming my way. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her and Jasper's bedroom.

"Alice, can I ask you something kind of personal? Edward asked me if I wanted to sleep in his room again because he didn't use his bed the way you and Jasper use yours, he told me that you guys..." and then I lowered my voice to a whisper, "...vampires don't sleep at all, so what do you do all night?"

She smiled real big and laughed her evil little laugh. "Stop laughing at me, you pixie you."

"Bella honey, Edward told you that we don't sleep and that's true but Jasper and I are married and we do what most married people do."

"Oh my God Alice, I'm so sorry I asked." I said, blushing. But my heart swelled thinking about Edward not doing that either. Maybe he wasn't ready yet or hasn't met the right person that he wants in that way yet. I was screaming in my head, '_Please let him choose me!_' And how glad I am that he can't hear my mind.

"Bella, let's go, I bought you some new clothes and I won't take no for an answer. Here, try this one on." Then she tossed me a dark blue cami and boy short underwear set. I loved it but I had to put up a little fuss or she would think it wasn't me.

Alice had bought me ten pairs in different colors and then she handed me four new pair of pants, three pair of shoes, and seven shirts. They all matched at least one of the underwear sets. Did she think I would be showing off my underwear to someone?

"Bella, now put this on and follow me into my bathroom so I can do your hair and some light makeup."

I put on the dark blue dress that, of course, matched my underwear set that I had already put on. Alice washed my hair with strawberry shampoo, she must have went and gotten it for me because she never smells like strawberries. Then she blow-dried out all my curls, then she put some small curls back in around my face. I had a little bit of lip gloss and powder on my face and she was done.

"Bella, see and we still have time to study, it's only 9PM and you don't get to leave me till midnight."

We started to study and after a while we were laughing so hard that we didn't get too much work done.

"Alice, can we come in please? We heard you and Bella laughing and wanted to know if you two wanted to come play the Wii with us."

"Sure Jazzy, you can come in but who's with you? Is it Edward?"

"No he went out to hunt, it's Emmett."

Alice looked at me and asked me with her eyes and I said, "Yeah, sounds fun guys." So I packed up my new things and set them beside the door frame for when I went to sleep in Edward's room.

"What game are we going to play, Emmett? I used to play Super Mario with my mom on our Nintendo 64. Renee had picked it up at a yard sale for three dollars."

"Bells, we have any game you want to play, we were playing Guitar Hero. I like to rock out and Jasper isn't too bad either."

"Sit down and we'll hook up the drum set and the mic so you can sing and Alice can play the drums."

"Do you think I can sing? That's funny; I'm not good at anything but falling down." I said.

"Oh Bella, just try for me," Emmett said with his puppy dog eyes. "Besides, Rose said that you couldn't sing either and you would bail and not even play with us, are you going to let her be right Bells? She never has been when it came to you."

"Well, I guess I can't start now by letting her be right about me, now can I?" Emmett smiled and handed me the mic, patted me on my head, and started the game. I started off singing kind of softly but the more we played the more fun I was having.

"Hey Bells, you sound good, why didn't you want to sing?"

"I don't know Jasper; I just never thought I could do anything."

"Bella, I think we should see about having you lay down some track and I'll send it to my friend in Northern California."

"Thanks Jasper, but I don't think I even look like a singer would. They're beautiful, not plain like me."

Then the clock on the wall chimed midnight and Edward walked in and said, "Bella, love you don't see yourself clearly. You're this amazing person, beautiful inside and out. Oh and by the way it's midnight Alice, so goodnight. Now is my time."

"Love, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm ready Edward. Night Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, see you in the morning." Then everyone yelled, "Night!" Back to me.

"Bella, I'll grab your bag and meet you in my room."

I walked up to Edward's room, went into his bathroom, brushed my teeth, pulled off the dress, pulled on a set a pj's that Alice had gotten me last time, and went to climb into Edward's bed. Edward wasn't in the room yet and I wondered where he was, it's not like he isn't faster than I am at things.

As I walked closer to the bed I saw red rose petals spread all over it. I almost started to cry, and then I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, and pull me in closer to him. Then he started kissing the back of my neck, when I opened my mouth to say something, he just put his finger to my mouth, turned me around, and brought his lips to mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading Jake will be in the next chapter he was going to be in this one but I didn't want this to get to long. Sending out Thanks to my friend, Strawberry9212 for her help on this chapter also. So Thanks (smile)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.


	14. Chapter 14

* Just NOTE, I reread and added some (,) and some (!)And (?) Where they went. I am working on doing better. Hope this helps by making it easier to read. Thanks for your time. Zandie

Chapter 14: Is this what is right for me?

As his lips met mine, I brought my hands up and twisted them into his hair. Kissing Edward was not like kissing Jake it was better in some ways. My stomach was doing flip flops and I moved so I was closer to him.

"Bella, love, do you like the roses? Remember to breathe love." I always forget that whenever I am around him.

"Yes Edward, I love them. Are they for me or were you having someone else over?" I asked laughing.

"No Bella, I only see you, always." Then he pulled me into a small but sweet kiss. My heart was doing double back flips now. I really want him so bad right now.

"Bella, what are you thinking? I wish I could hear your mind. You have to tell if I'm doing this the right way, I have never had anyone ever that I have wanted to get to know or be around before you, other than my family."

"Edward, you're doing everything right. I've never felt like this before either. I know what you are thinking about, Jacob and yes, he's important to me but it's different. He's different from you."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight against his strong, hard chest. Then he kissed the top of my head and started to hum the most peaceful and beautiful melody that I have ever heard. I fell asleep in his arms.

(EPOV)

Bella was laying here in my arms and I had to do whatever I could to make her mine. If she chose this Jacob Black guy over me I would not stand in her way because all I want is for her to be happy. But I want to be the reason she's happy.

I know I'm a selfish person and I shouldn't be bringing her into my world, it's not safe for her here but I can't be without her either. I'm undeniably in love with this woman. I held her and hummed to her, her lullaby.

She seemed to like it; she was smiling at me when sleep finally took her over. I hope she talks in her sleep like she does every night. I know I shouldn't be climbing into her window and watching her but I just can't stand to be away from her, it's almost like she's my air and I need to her to live.

Yeah, her blood sings to me and she's the sweetest thing I've ever wanted to drink but I couldn't, no wouldn't, live in a world without my Bella in it.

"Edward, can I come in please?" I heard Alice at my door whispering. She knew that Bella would be a sleep and didn't want to wake her. "Sure Alice you can come in."

"Edward, how did she like the roses? Did you win her heart yet? I see that she will be breathtaking when she becomes one of us."

"ALICE, SHE WILL NEVEER BECOME ONE OF US! Not as long as I can help it. I will not take away her soul and have her live the life of the dammed like us; I love her to much for that."

"Edward, it will happen, I've seen it more than once. She'll choose you in the end and you'll be the one to change her. I love her too Edward, she's my sister and she has to be with us. Without us she won't be happy. Jacob Black cannot give her what we can, what you can."

"Alice, she will have to make up her own mind I will not sway her if she wants him, then I will stand by her and hope that she will come back to me on her own. Bella is my life now"

"Have you told her how much you love her yet, Edward?"

"No, I have to wait for her to come to me first. That way I know that my whole vampire thing didn't sway her and she wants me for me being vampire and all."

"Well, she hasn't run away from us yet and she knows about us right? Well then, that should show you that she's falling in love with you too," Alice said.

Then Bella started to move around in my arms so I laid her down gently on the pillow, she smiled and then she said I love you and snuggled down farther into the pillow.

"Who is she dreaming about Alice, can you see?"

"No, I don't even see her right now, even though I'm looking right at her."

"Please help me choose, Alice. Which one should I wear? Will he like that color on me? Okay blue it is. No! Watch out! He's a wolf and he will....no, no stop! But I love him and he has to love me back. Wait Jake, don't go! I need you too," Bella said in her sleep. '_I need you to stay and be my best friend Jake, I love you but I'm in love with Edward_.'

"I'm so sorry Edward. Maybe she's dream about saying goodbye to Jacob as a boyfriend and that she only wants him as her friend."

"I don't know Alice, when she's asleep; she has no reason to censor what she says. Maybe he's who she wants more. If that's the case, I will stand by her. That's what people that are in love do, right?"

"Yes, it is Edward. It'll be hard but I know you can do it for her."

"Alice, I would do anything for her."

The sun was going to coming up soon and Bella will be waking up, maybe I should go over to the couch. Then she reached over like she heard my thoughts and grabbed a hold of my arm and brought it to her lips and she kissed it.

"Morning love, how are you this fine sunless morning?"

"Good, because I am here with you." She answered sheepishly. "I need a human moment, please," she said as she climbed out of my bed with a rose pedal stuck to her forehead. "Don't move," She added.

(BPOV)

I climbed out of Edward's bed, went into his bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Thank God I did, I had a rose pedal stuck to my forehead. Great, Bella, you look like a fool. How could Edward fall for a girl like me? I have nothing to offer him.

I know I should tell him that I'm falling in love with him, but what if I'm just a friend with extra to him and he doesn't feel the same way about me? My heart would break. Oh, how I long to touch him I said to myself but I had said it out loud.

I forgot super vampire hearing. I just hope he hadn't heard me. I put on my best smile that my plain face could make and made my way back to him and his bed. He smiled his crooked smile back at me and I fell on to the bed.

"I meant to do that, really." I said, trying not to look like the clumsy girl that I am.

"It's alright Bella, you even fall gracefully. Here, come right here." Then he patted the bed next to him and I moved over so I was right beside him.

Then he bent down, brought his lips to mine, and we let our mouths and tongues dance with each other. I looked up and he was hovering above me. I wish I could feel all of him but I'm way too shy to ask.

Besides, what if he didn't want me like that? We kept kissing and it was getting really hot with him only breaking away for me to breath. Then he would kiss down my neck to my shoulder and back up to my lips.

"Love, can I ask you something? No matter what the answer is, I will still be here for you and with you."

"Sure Edward, ask me anything I'll never lie to you, besides I'm a bad liar."

"Bella, do you love Jacob Black?"

Oh my God, did he just me that? Of course I loved Jake, he's my very best friend and he has always been here for me. But was he's asking if I _loved_ him or if I was _in_ love with him because I have two totally different answers for that.

"Bella, do you have feelings for Jacob Black?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Edward, yes, I love Jacob and yes, I have feelings for him but I'm not _in_ love with him. He's my best friend and I do love him and yes, we kiss and I like that too but I'm in love with someone else."

"Does the someone else know you love them Bella?"

"No, he doesn't, but he doesn't feel the same way so I don't see a point in telling him. It would only hurt me more if I do, and he rejects me."

"No man in his right mind would reject you, love." '_I would kill them if they hurt you in any way._'

"Bella, Edward, breakfast is done for Bella and besides, it's my turn." Then Edward growled at Alice. "Chill, brother dear, you can spend more time with her; let's just get some food in her. She'll need to be driven to the borderline later. She has plans with Jacob Black that she shouldn't miss."

That made Edward growl again, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body.

"You know Edward, I could get used to this. Used to you being this close to me." I blushed a little but not too much because I knew this was true.

"Let's get you some food, Esme will be upset if I don't let you eat and all her food gets wasted, because I don't want to be away from you or share your time with any of them."

He picked me up, handed me the clothes that Alice had gotten me and then left so I could get dressed. I don't know what came over me but before he walked out the door I whispered, "Stop Edward, don't go. You have seen me without any clothes the last time I was here, when I forgot you were in the room."

"So, now that I have on a cami and boy short set on, I want you to see me." I said shyly. '_Please don't walk out the door!_', I was screaming in my head. I had taken a great risk with my heart, asking for him to stay. I would fall apart if he chose not to.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am, I want you here, I don't like to be away from you for too long."

"I'm yours, as long as you want me to be, love."

Then he turned around and was looking at me as I took off the night clothes that I had been wearing and I grabbed the sun dress that matched my underwear set and put it on. Before the dress could fall all the way down, Edward had his arms around me again.

He was saying something but I couldn't hear what it was. He must have been talking to Alice or some other Cullen. I pulled away just enough to look him in his eyes, he looked me back in the eyes and we kissed till Alice yelled for me to come and eat before it got cold.

"Stupid pixie brat." I said as we walked holding hands down to the kitchen where Esme had fixed me a buffet of food, which I could never eat all of. Time flew by and it was 3PM before I knew it and that meant that it was time for me to go and meet Jacob down in La Push.

"Thank you for driving me, can I ask you to pick me up around 9 so that I can stay with Alice again tonight? Charlie will be out of town till late tomorrow night."

"Sure Bella, just call me, here take this phone, it's yours now. I'll always just a call away, I run fast too so I'll be there if you need me."

We climbed into his car and he drove slow for "Edward speed."

"What's wrong, you aren't driving like a maniac?"

"I just don't want to be away from you that's all."

"I'll miss you too Edward," then I kissed his check as we pulled up to an imaginary line, he stopped the car and got out.

He opened my door, grabbed me, kissed me hard, and blew into my hair, before he said, "Remember to call and I will be here to get you." Then I waved and walked over to Jacob who was standing there waiting me.

"Hey blood sucker, don't leave just yet, I need to talk to you first. I'll even come to you as soon as Bells is on or past the line with my brothers so she's safe. Also, you must know that there are five other wolves here to make sure I stay safe also."

"No problem, dog, I'm right here, bring it. Besides, I wouldn't hurt you, she loves you and it would hurt her if something happened to you. Yes, I won't."

"How? What? I didn't even ask yet?"

"I can read minds, remember? I will tell you this only once, I will fight for her with all that I have and if you hurt her, she will mourn for you but she'll move on afterwards, got it?!" Edward said.

Jake snapped back. "Oh, you don't have this all sowed up, I will fight also but I never said that I would fight fair. I love her, man and I'll never give her to you so you can kill her, you leech."

"Boys enough!," I yelled, "This is getting old. I'm a grown person and I will choose who I spend my time with. Right now it seems to be Seth, yes Seth, come here, would you like to go to First Beach with me, while my friends Edward and Jacob finish whatever game it is they're playing?"

"Sure Bells, let's go," Seth said. I grabbed his hand and we walked off heading to the beach. We sat in the sand and watched as the waves grew higher and higher. "Bells, why did you ask me to come here with you?"

"Because the two men in my life that I love are acting like children, I want no part in any of the games that boys play when they think they're impressing a girl. Besides Seth, I like you, you're a good friend."

"Thanks Bells, you're a good friend too."

"Jake, you can come over here if you're going to be good."

"Bells I'm sorry, I just meant it when I told him, I'm in love with you."

"I know Jake, I love you too but-" He didn't even let me finish before he was kissing me.

His lips hit mine so hard, it was like he needed me to live, like I was his lifeline. "Jake, wait!" He just pushed and kissed me harder.

"Bye guys, see you later." Seth said as he ran off.

"Bells, I need you, you need to see how much I love you before you go and chose him over me. I don't see how you even stand that stinking leech; his smell is all over you."

"I don't think he stinks. None of them do."

"When did you and him get so chummy?"

"I don't know, it just happened. I felt drawn to him, Jake. I need to be around him, he's important to me."

"As important as I am, Bells?"

"In some ways yes, in other ways no, I can't explain it Jacob." Then all I felt was the sand in my hair and Jacob laying on top of me.

"Bells, I love you let me show you." Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. I wished that I could take what I liked best about each guy and give it to the other so that I could just have one perfect guy for me and not two.

"Jake, we can't do this." Then he started to pull on my dress and I started to feel really wrong. I didn't want this, not any more, not from Jacob. I am completely in love with Edward.

I stopped kissing Jake and tried to push him off me. "Jake, we're friends, that's all. Nothing more. I am truly sorry, I love you but I am not in love with you. I am in love with-"

"Shush Bells, don't say his name. Not here, not with me. I love you and I will not stop fighting for you Bells. Bells, I still want to be your best friend and spend time with you. Maybe someday you will wake up and realize that it's me that you want."

Then I reached up, kissed him on his check and he let me up. We walked holding hands along the ocean shore. Twilight was coming and it was about time for me to met Edward at the border. Jake drove me and we waited till I saw a silver Volvo pull into sight.

"Bells, remember if it doesn't work out, I'll always be here for you." Then he kissed my cheek and Edward growled, I shot him a look that said chill. He must have gotten it because he did. I hugged my best friend in the world and walked over to the love of my life.

Now all that's left is for me to tell Edward that I'm in love with him. He opened my car door for me and I climbed in. After he got in himself, he smiled at me and leaned over and kissed my check.

"Edward, can we talk?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it sorry it got kind of long I had so much more I wanted to add but I had to just keep it in check and will add most into the next chapter. Thanks to my Beta reader Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer: like always I don't own Twilight .SM does


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Talk

(BPOV)

"Edward, we need to talk." I told him as I climbed into his car. Jake and I had a long talk and now it was time. Time for me to lay it all out on the line, what did I have to lose?

"Sure love, what's on your mind?"

"First thing Edward, please let me finish before you stop me, or say anything, okay? Because if I stop, I might lose all nerve and not be able to finish alright?"

Edward just smiled at me. I was glad for once that it wasn't his crooked smiled that reached all the way to his beautiful golden eyes.

I grabbed his hand and asked if that was alright. He smiled again but didn't say a word. I smiled back at him, knowing that he would let me finish before he said anything.

"Edward, Jacob and I were on the beach, I told him that I loved him but that I wasn't _in_ love with him. Can we please pull over for a minute? I want to look you in the eye when I tell you the rest."

He did as I asked, we were at the side of the road and he was at my door before I could blink. He opened it and helped me out.

"What's wrong? " I asked, hoping that he wasn't mad and was going to leave me here at the side of the road alone. I would never make it back to their house without his help.

He said only a few words to me, "Bella, I want to be looking at you too, please go on."

So he isn't leaving me, I took a deep breath and smiled at him. Then I went on.

"Edward, I want to tell you all about tonight. Everything, some you may or may not like, but you need to know it all."

"After Seth and I had gotten to First Beach, we talked for awhile and then Jake showed up with his tail between his legs like a bad little puppy dog. Well, anyways, at first Jake told me that he loved me. Then he said that he wanted to show me just how much, so he started to kiss me, it grew deeper and deeper till he was pulling on my dress. I was kissing him back at first but then I knew it wasn't right. I do love Jacob, he's my best friend and I hope he always will be, but I didn't feel right kissing him anymore. You see, him kissing me made me see that what I wanted wasn't him at all. Edward, all I want is you."

I stood there, holding my heart in my hand as our fingers interlocked. I was putting it all out here, hoping I didn't fall flat on my face. It took forever for Edward to say or do anything.

I started to look at the ground and I could feel a lump rising in my throat. My heart was breaking into a million pieces as the seconds ticked by. I felt a tear in my eye form, I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't anymore.

I was in love with Edward and he must not feel the same way. I just wanted to run away from him, from this mess-up that I had just caused.

"Maybe, I should stay at my house tonight," I said at a whisper. I knew he could hear because of his vampire skills. Now the tears were falling down my face and I had to go. I pulled my hand away from Edward and turned to walk to home.

"Stop, Bella, where do you think you're going?"

"Just leave me alone, Edward. I'm going to home to where I can bury my head under my pillow and hide from the world."

He reached for me but I moved a little to the right and tripped over a big stone at the side of the road.

"Silly Bella, you would never make it home alive." Edward said with a slight smile to his voice. Great, now he's laughing at me. I just wish that I could have loved Jacob back the way he loves me. Then my heart wouldn't be breaking right now.

"Bella, stop! I need you to listen to me now."

"Please, don't feel like you have to say anything out of pity. I'm sorry I put all this on you. I promise that I will not bother you again."

(EPOV)

Bella was on the ground so fast I didn't see it coming. I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me touch her. I watched as she got up and brushed the dirt off; she looked so cute doing it. I have to tell her, for me, for her, and if not, for Alice.

Alice would kill me if I let Bella walk away from us. She's seen Bella and me together, even before I knew I wanted to be with Bella.

I grabbed her arm and turned her so she was looking at me. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. I wiped the tears from her beautiful face and pulled her closer to me.

I softly put my lips to hers and kissed her as sweetly as I could. I needed her to know, without a doubt, that I felt the same way she did. I was in love with her. Every part of me ached to be near her all the time.

I have never loved anyone before her, besides my family and this was different. I could see Alice now jumping up and down at home. (Okay, not really, but we all know Alice.)

"Bella, love, I think that you misunderstand. I didn't mean to make you wait for my answer. I also didn't ever mean for it to hurt you. Bella, I love you."

She stopped and looked at me, "Breathe Bella." I said to her. Then I took her face once more into my hands and kissed her again. This one was a deep kiss so she wouldn't have a doubt.

"Bella, I love you more than anything. I love you more then I need animal's blood to live. Without you, there wouldn't be a reason for me to be. The past hundred plus years I have not lived till you walked into my world."

Bella just stood and looked at me with wonder in her eyes. Right now I didn't care how different our world are, we're all the other one needs. Time could move on without us and it would be alright.

I kissed Bella one last time before I walked her back to the car and helped her in. "Love, your place or mine? " I asked smiling my crooked smile hoping it would work and she would want to come to my place.

"Well, I guess Alice would be really mad if I went home, so maybe it would be better if I stayed at your house tonight?" It sounded more like a question, like Bella ever needed to ask to stay with me or us. She was always welcome.

"That's about right, Bella; Alice would kill me if you went home. She has tomorrow all planned out for you and her. She knew that it was going to be late when we returned tonight. Alice also wanted us to have tonight to ourselves," I told Bella.

"Did she see our conversation? Did she see my conversation?"

"No, Alice can't see anything when it comes to the wolves. Not even you when you're with them. That's why I worry so much when you are in La Push."

We pulled up to my house and Bella and I went straight up to my room. The house was quiet. Even though I knew everyone was home and was listening to see if Bella and I were together or just together.

I whispered, "I'll never tell, but remember, don't ever bet against Alice." Bella went to shower and I filled the room with flowers and candles for my love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay. I had to just push this jerk that told me to stop writing out of my head. So I did, and the block was gone and here lays chapter 16.I don't care if I have more chapters then reviews. Sure I like them (reviews), but I also write because, I like to and it is an outlet for me. Someone liking what I write is just a bonus. On a happier note, Thanks to my Beta for all the work she does for me, Thanks Strawberry9212.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or any characters from it, SM owns it all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: With this heart I shall break

(BPOV)

Edward and I finally got back to his house. He took my hand and we went straight to his room.

I would be sleeping there tonight, like any other night I had stayed here. Only this time was different. Edward now knows how I feel about him.

I went straight into the shower when we reached his bedroom; I wanted to wash "Jacob's scent" off me. Even if I didn't think he smelled bad, Edward did.

I washed my body with the strawberry body wash that Alice had bought me to go along with my favorite strawberry shampoo. She had gotten me the whole lotion set and all.

I think that Edward must have told her liked it, and I think she really likes the idea of Edward and I together.

After I let all the hot water run over my body till the water ran cold, I wrapped a towel around my hair and then other around my body.

I dried everything off, rubbed myself down with my lotion, and brushed the tangle out of my long brown hair. I was so glad that I wasn't Alice's Bella Barbie tonight.

All that was on my mind was Edward. I looked around and realized that I had forgotten to pick up my pajamas.

I could do one of two things, I could ask Edward to grab my things and hand them to me at the door or I could go into the bed room with the towel wrapped around me and grab them myself.

Either way I felt the blush rising in my cheeks and knew how embarrassed I was. Edward's going to think that I'm not only clumsy but also a dummy too.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to go and get my clothes. I didn't want Edward going through my things (my underwear and stuff) now did I, well no?

When I opened the door I smelled lavender scented candled and saw that they were lit all over the room.

As I looked farther I saw that Edward had red long stem roses all over also. On the night stand was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and some white grape juice.

"How sweet, Edward," I said out loud forgetting that he was probably in the room. I looked around and saw that he wasn't.

I smiled, grabbed my things, and ran back into the bathroom. I threw on my new pink cami set Alice had bought me. Then I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and headed back into the bedroom.

Edward was there on his sofa waiting for me. He smiled his crooked smiled, walked over, and kissed my hand.

"Bella, love, do you like chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Yes," I whispered back to him. His eyes never left mine as he pulled me over to his bed.

"E-Edward," I stuttered, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet." I felt like such a little girl and didn't want Edward to hate me but I wasn't ready.

"Love, don't think I'm ready for that either." He said as he cracked a smile that melted my heart.

"Thank you, Edward. I really lo-like you and just want to take it slow." I said to him.

"Bella, can we still kiss? I really like you, too." '_No, Bella, I don't just like you, I'm in love with you. Is what I wanted to say?_'

I leaned into him, our lips met, and sparks flew. "I would love that, Edward."

He fed me a few more strawberries and then, he licked the chocolate off the corners of my mouth.

"Would you like some white grape juice, love?" I smiled and Edward handed me a glass.

Then he raised his and nodded for me to do the same. "To us and our bright future together for all time."

"Do you mean it, Edward? For all time, like in forever?"

His smile turned into a frown. He was not happy with the question. I knew he was a vampire and I also knew that he was one and will always be one.

My heart broke when I saw how he reacted to my question. Did he not love me like I loved him? Did my prince not wish to spend all of eternity with me?

"Edward, I'm going to go and brush my teeth now and get ready for bed. Thank you for the candles, the flowers, the strawberries, and juice but now I must say goodnight."

I got up and walked as fast as I could without falling over my own feet to the bathroom. A safe haven, as soon I was inside and the door closed I felt the tears fall down my face.

My heart wanted Edward now and forever. I needed him. I had turned my back on my best friend for him. I know Jacob loves me and would want to be with me forever.

"Bella, please open the door. You don't understand."

"Please, just leave me alone, Edward."

"I can't Bella, you need to understand why, I don't want you to be like me. Bella, please I love you and I want you forever. Just you're human forever."

Did he just say he loves me? Maybe I want to be more like him and less like me. He's beautiful and great, me, I'm plain and boring.

I don't even know why he likes me. Then another round of tears fell down my face.

"Bella, open the door, I can open if you don't, but Esme will be mad if I break the door frame."

I opened the door and walked right pass Edward and climbed into bed. His bed. All I wanted was his arms around me.

It was almost like he could read my mind even though he said he can't. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

I breathed him in and felt a little dizzy. "Bella, will you listen now?" I looked up into his eyes, they looked so sad.

"Alright, Edward."

"Bella, I want you to be with you for forever, I just don't want you to be...a monster like me."

"Edward, you're not a monster, please don't say that you are." I looked him in his eyes and told him that I loved him. "We can talk about this later, Edward. Will you just hold me tonight?"

Then he kissed my nose and my forehead. I reached up and kissed his lips and he kissed me back. This is how we spent the next few hours till sleep took me over. I woke up and Edward was still holding me.

"Did you sleep well, love?" I smiled and he kissed my nose.

"The best night of sleep ever." I told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry9212 (smile)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Love at first sight

Bella's POV

After the greatest night of my life, I woke up and my fairy tale man was still here holding me.

Kissing me on my nose and worrying if I had slept well. Of course I slept well; I was in Edward's arms after all.

"Bella, Edward, can I come in, please? We need to plan for our shopping day today. Rose is going with us too." Alice said.

"Can we have a few more minutes please, Alice?" I asked, Edward smiled and started kissing my neck. It sends chills up my spine.

"Are you cold, love?"

"No Edward, I'm not cold, you just make me feel wonderful, in a new and strange way."

How could I explain something I, myself, couldn't understand? The closer he got to me, the closer I wanted him to me.

"We better go Edward, before Alice bursts in here and drags me out of your arms and into the mall."

Edward just laughed a musical laugh and kissed my forehead.

"Yes love, shall we?" Then he took my hand and lifted me from his bed and handed me my bathroom bag.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind, Edward?"

"I can't love, but that's always the first thing you want when you wake up."

I blushed, grabbed my bag, and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

"Bella, your clothes on the bed, Alice came and picked them out, I'm sorry, love." He added.

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things because I would be going home today. I loved my dad but I also loved being here in the Cullen's house, in Edward's arms in his bed, why would I want to be anywhere else?

I went into Edward's room and had gotten dressed; Edward was waiting outside the door for me. He walked me hand in hand down the stairs so I could eat breakfast.

Alice started jumping up and down, "What Alice, what is it that you've seen?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow at school, Bella is going to get asked out by Mike Newton."

"Alice and this is funny, how?"

"Simple, he leans in to try and kiss her and she'll break her hand when she hits him." Alice said

This made everyone laugh. I felt a wave of calm overcome me and I looked up at Jasper who smiled and nodded. I would need to learn more about Jasper, he and I are more alike than different.

"Bella, I'll have Edward put all your things into my car, after you, Rosalie and I go out, I'll drive you home. Charlie will be home by seven so we must be going."

I gave Alice a small smile and shot a look at Edward, asking him for help. He smiled back at me with his breathtaking crooked smile and kissed my hand.

I blushed of course and that sent Emmett into a round of jokes and snickers, all at my expense.

Edward picked me up and carried me to Alice's car, most of the time I would have had a fit but this one time I let it go.

I put my face into the nook of his neck and breathed him in. I pressed my lips to his neck and kissed all the way up to his jaw line.

"Bella, you will be the death of me," I smiled and kissed on.

"Bella, Edward, you have later, it's time for us girls to go," Alice yelled as she hopped all around.

"You silly pixie!" Edward said as he kissed me goodbye. "Bella, I love you."

As Alice was pushing me into the car I yelled back, "I love you, Edward!" And then bit my lower lip.

And off Alice drove.

.………………………………………………………………………………………….

Edward's POV

Alice can be so nerve-racking. I had Bella, my Bella all to myself. She was sleeping in my arms; everything in my hundred plus life fell into place.

'_Man, Eddie, Bella has you wrapped up already. I can't wait to tease her about how much you want her as in__ want __her. Put it away man, she's shy._'

"Emmett, stop thinking about that!" I said at a low volume because I didn't want to wake Bella up and I knew Em would hear me anyway.

He just laughed in his mind and Rose told me if I didn't listen in all the time then I wouldn't know everything about everything.

I wanted to tell her that if Em wasn't yelling at me, I was trying to block out everyone but my Bella. But I knew that would just set her off and Rose was just starting to come around with the idea of me and Bella after all.

I have been fighting for it by myself and Alice, just kept showing me and I took a step back and knew that Bella was what I wanted, mind (how funny, I can't even hear it), body (how beautiful it is), and soul (now that was the true beauty all the way through.)

Bella was waking and Alice would be coming in soon to take my love and make her go shopping.

I didn't save Bella because Alice loved her too. Plus, the entire sister bounding time Bella could have with Alice and Rose both will be great for the future, as I have seen it in Alice's head.

Alice plans on buy Bella more clothes, she already has a blue dress all picked out. I saw it in her head right before she knocked on my door.

Bella got up and smiled at me as she went to get ready in the bathroom. I waited outside my door so I didn't make Bella nervous about dressing in front of me.

I knew she had before but now was different, we had told each other our true feelings. I thought she might need her space now.

We went down stairs so Bella could eat before they left for a long day of shopping. I longed to beg her not to go but I knew I didn't want to suffer Alice's wraith if I did.

I walked my Bella out to Alice's car or should I say carried her. I longed to have her close to me and wasn't ready to let her go.

Bella had put her head into the nook of my neck and started kissing me. "Bella, you will be the death of me." I told her.

I wanted to thank God for giving me Bella to love, but why would he have time for a monster like me?

"Bella, I love you," I told her as Alice was pushing her into the car and away from me. I heard Bella say it back as Alice drove away.

Now to work on this Mike Newton thing, who does he think he is? Asking my Bella out on a date. Get real, I also couldn't let Bella get hurt and break her hand.

If Mike thinks he's going to lay his lips anywhere near Bella, he's sadly mistaken.

"Emmett, how would you like to pay Mr. Mike Newton a visit with me?"

We all knew Emmett and his evil side. He was in and off we drove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. Till next time. Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight SM does

Thanks to Strawberry9212 for all her help. And Thanks to those of you who have left suck nice reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Mike Newton

Edward's POV

Emmett and I were driving to the Newton kid's family store. I was not going to let Mike or any other fable human lay a hand on my girl.

"So, Edward, what's the plan? Can I scare him?" Emmett asked.

"I'm still thinking, but you could drain him and I wouldn't care." I knew it had to be a good plan.

I also knew that it couldn't really end in either of us (Emmett and I) killing that vile boy.

Just then Emmett cracked a wicked smile and I knew what he was thinking as soon as he did.

"Good idea, Em, Mike will never see that coming." I had told Emmett.

So we drove the rest of the way in a matter of three minutes. I parked at the back of the lot in the shadows so no one would see my Volvo.

"I'll go in and gather all the stuff we need by Isle 8, alright Edward? Then you can get the feathers and the super glue and meet me there."

I nodded that I understood and off we went. I ran around so fast, that no human eye could have caught me. Emmett went to get the video camera and the wires ran for our use.

I grabbed the mountain climbing gear and the metal clips so that Mike didn't fall. Bella would not be happy if any harm came to him by my hand.

"Emmett, I got it, did you get the wires ran so we you know?" The same evil smile crossed his lips and I knew it was time.

"Can I get so help around here? I would like to buy some things for my and Bella's camping trip this weekend. " I said trying to draw Mike out.

Emmett was going to be applying the glue and feathers as I pretended to be a customer, so that we wouldn't be blamed.

"Yes, Cullen, what can I help you with?" Mike asked with his mother looking on. Great how would this work if she was watching us?

"Yeah, Mike, Bella and are a couple now, we're going to be going camping with my family this weekend and I need buy a tent and everything she will need to be comfortable."

Mike made a face and asked me to follow him to Isle 8. I made sure that his mom could still see me even if she couldn't see Mike. Then Emmett ran by him dropping the glue all over Mike's clothes.

We didn't want to put it on his skin, it might cause farther damage and Bella would be livid.

'_What was that? I think the rain must be leaking in or something, I'll have to tell my dad._' Was what Mike thought.

I just smirked, because I knew what it was and he would soon pay for all the embarrassing things he had done to Bella.

Next came Em with the full climber's harness and clips so that Mike would be safe when he was being pulled around the store.

I smiled at Mike and asked him about a two person sleeping bag. I was laughing to myself as was Emmett. But Mike had no idea that Emmett was even here.

'_I really hate this Cullen guy. Who does he think he is? Bella doesn't like him, she can't, and she has to be mine.'_

I growled of course and he just looked at me. I didn't even try to cover it, I was mad and he needed to know it, and soon he would.

Emmett had Mike all latched and was ready to add the last touch, the feathers. I nodded and Emmett pulled Mike up, dropped the feathers on him, and pulled him up to the top of the isle.

Mike looked like a giant flying chicken. I chuckled to myself as this all went down.

Emmett ran out of the store, grabbed the camera from the car, and came back in like he was just getting here to pick me up.

"What the heck Edward, is Newton a flying chicken? What's going on?"

"Man Emmett, I was here trying to buy some new stuff for our family camping trip with Bella this weekend and Mike started acting weird. First, he poured something on himself, then he hooked up the climb gear, and then he put feathers on himself and pulled himself up there.

I pointed to Mike above us. Mike was yelling for his mother to help him.

"Mike, when you're done playing, I'll take one of each of these sleeping bags and tents. Thanks Mikey, I'm sure Emmett would love to share his video around school if you even get anywhere near Bella again, got it?"

Mike just nodded his head yes and had tears in his eyes as his mother lowered him down.

'_I know Cullen had to have done this, but I was looking at him the whole time? Maybe I did do it?_'

I smiled as we walked away from Mike and listened one last time to his childish mind. I laughed out loud and let Emmett in on what Newton was thinking.

We drove home and I had a calming scene fall over me like Jasper was somewhere close by us.

It was almost ten o'clock and Bella would be climbing into her bed soon and Chief Swan should be turning in for the night.

As soon as I heard Charlie's soft snores, I scaled the side of Bella house and climbed into her bedroom window.

"Hello, love," I said as I walked closer and kissed her on her forehead. Bella smiled up at me and bit her lip, in the sexy way she always did when she was nervous.

"Love, I have something to share with you. Will you please not be angry with me? I don't not think that Mike Newton will be bothering you again, love."

"What did you do Edward?" Bella asked as she blushed.

"Not to worry, love, nothing too bad." Then I showed her the video of Mike that Emmett had taken. She looked at me, smiled, and bit her lip again.

"What was that for Edward, may I ask?"

"Yes, Bella, I did or should I say, we, did it for you. I didn't want Newton to lay a hand on you, ever. I also didn't want you to hurt yourself by hitting him so Em and I took care of it the Cullen way."

Then Bella reached up, grabbed me, and pulled me down to her. I let her of course.

"Edward, thank you, I love you." She whispered. Then she kissed me with all her might.

I let her and kissed her back. I ran my tongue across her lower lip asking if I could kiss her deeper, she opened her mouth, and our tongues met.

I had feelings running though me that I thought had been dead for almost a hundred years.

"Bella, we should slow down," I tried to say but she started pulling at my shirt wildly.

What was wrong with me? I wanted to be as close to her as she does me, so why not? As long as it doesn't go too far.

I wouldn't want to crush her if I gave into my feelings and made love to her when she wasn't ready for that next step.

"Bella, we need to talk, love," I said as I pulled away so she could catch her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Sorry, Mike had it coming. Tanya would be perfect for Mike Newton.

Disclaimer: like always, I don't own Twilight, SM does.

Sending Thanks for the reviews and to my favorite beta Strawberry9212


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Mike Newton

Edward's POV

Emmett and I were driving to the Newton kid's family store. I was not going to let Mike or any other fable human lay a hand on my girl.

"So, Edward, what's the plan? Can I scare him?" Emmett asked.

"I'm still thinking, but you could drain him and I wouldn't care." I knew it had to be a good plan.

I also knew that it couldn't really end in either of us (Emmett and I) killing that vile boy.

Just then Emmett cracked a wicked smile and I knew what he was thinking as soon as he did.

"Good idea, Em, Mike will never see that coming." I had told Emmett.

So we drove the rest of the way in a matter of three minutes. I parked at the back of the lot in the shadows so no one would see my Volvo.

"I'll go in and gather all the stuff we need by Isle 8, alright Edward? Then you can get the feathers and the super glue and meet me there."

I nodded that I understood and off we went. I ran around so fast, that no human eye could have caught me. Emmett went to get the video camera and the wires ran for our use.

I grabbed the mountain climbing gear and the metal clips so that Mike didn't fall. Bella would not be happy if any harm came to him by my hand.

"Emmett, I got it, did you get the wires ran so we you know?" The same evil smile crossed his lips and I knew it was time.

"Can I get so help around here? I would like to buy some things for my and Bella's camping trip this weekend. " I said trying to draw Mike out.

Emmett was going to be applying the glue and feathers as I pretended to be a customer, so that we wouldn't be blamed.

"Yes, Cullen, what can I help you with?" Mike asked with his mother looking on. Great how would this work if she was watching us?

"Yeah, Mike, Bella and are a couple now, we're going to be going camping with my family this weekend and I need buy a tent and everything she will need to be comfortable."

Mike made a face and asked me to follow him to Isle 8. I made sure that his mom could still see me even if she couldn't see Mike. Then Emmett ran by him dropping the glue all over Mike's clothes.

We didn't want to put it on his skin, it might cause farther damage and Bella would be livid.

'_What was that? I think the rain must be leaking in or something, I'll have to tell my dad._' Was what Mike thought.

I just smirked, because I knew what it was and he would soon pay for all the embarrassing things he had done to Bella.

Next came Em with the full climber's harness and clips so that Mike would be safe when he was being pulled around the store.

I smiled at Mike and asked him about a two person sleeping bag. I was laughing to myself as was Emmett. But Mike had no idea that Emmett was even here.

'_I really hate this Cullen guy. Who does he think he is? Bella doesn't like him, she can't, and she has to be mine.'_

I growled of course and he just looked at me. I didn't even try to cover it, I was mad and he needed to know it, and soon he would.

Emmett had Mike all latched and was ready to add the last touch, the feathers. I nodded and Emmett pulled Mike up, dropped the feathers on him, and pulled him up to the top of the isle.

Mike looked like a giant flying chicken. I chuckled to myself as this all went down.

Emmett ran out of the store, grabbed the camera from the car, and came back in like he was just getting here to pick me up.

"What the heck Edward, is Newton a flying chicken? What's going on?"

"Man Emmett, I was here trying to buy some new stuff for our family camping trip with Bella this weekend and Mike started acting weird. First, he poured something on himself, then he hooked up the climb gear, and then he put feathers on himself and pulled himself up there.

I pointed to Mike above us. Mike was yelling for his mother to help him.

"Mike, when you're done playing, I'll take one of each of these sleeping bags and tents. Thanks Mikey, I'm sure Emmett would love to share his video around school if you even get anywhere near Bella again, got it?"

Mike just nodded his head yes and had tears in his eyes as his mother lowered him down.

'_I know Cullen had to have done this, but I was looking at him the whole time? Maybe I did do it?_'

I smiled as we walked away from Mike and listened one last time to his childish mind. I laughed out loud and let Emmett in on what Newton was thinking.

We drove home and I had a calming scene fall over me like Jasper was somewhere close by us.

It was almost ten o'clock and Bella would be climbing into her bed soon and Chief Swan should be turning in for the night.

As soon as I heard Charlie's soft snores, I scaled the side of Bella house and climbed into her bedroom window.

"Hello, love," I said as I walked closer and kissed her on her forehead. Bella smiled up at me and bit her lip, in the sexy way she always did when she was nervous.

"Love, I have something to share with you. Will you please not be angry with me? I don't not think that Mike Newton will be bothering you again, love."

"What did you do Edward?" Bella asked as she blushed.

"Not to worry, love, nothing too bad." Then I showed her the video of Mike that Emmett had taken. She looked at me, smiled, and bit her lip again.

"What was that for Edward, may I ask?"

"Yes, Bella, I did or should I say, we, did it for you. I didn't want Newton to lay a hand on you, ever. I also didn't want you to hurt yourself by hitting him so Em and I took care of it the Cullen way."

Then Bella reached up, grabbed me, and pulled me down to her. I let her of course.

"Edward, thank you, I love you." She whispered. Then she kissed me with all her might.

I let her and kissed her back. I ran my tongue across her lower lip asking if I could kiss her deeper, she opened her mouth, and our tongues met.

I had feelings running though me that I thought had been dead for almost a hundred years.

"Bella, we should slow down," I tried to say but she started pulling at my shirt wildly.

What was wrong with me? I wanted to be as close to her as she does me, so why not? As long as it doesn't go too far.

I wouldn't want to crush her if I gave into my feelings and made love to her when she wasn't ready for that next step.

"Bella, we need to talk, love," I said as I pulled away so she could catch her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Sorry, Mike had it coming. Tanya would be perfect for Mike Newton.

Disclaimer: like always, I don't own Twilight, SM does.

Sending Thanks for the reviews and to my favorite beta Strawberry9212


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Bells will be my girl !

Jacob's POV

I left Bells' room after Charlie had woken up and heard me and her talking. I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave Bella; I was and still am in love with her.

Bella is my true sunlight and with her in my life, I don't want to get out of bed much less hold up my end of the deal to my family, to my land.

I had to show Bells that I was the better man for her. Edward, what a loser, he can have any women and he chooses mine. That would be a true blood sucking leech which my grandfather had told us about.

"The cold ones," I'll show him cold, or maybe even the heat when I rip him limb from limb and burn the pieces. Maybe, I could have my brothers take care of him. I will draw him over the line and then it will all be on him.

I watched Bells' house and I saw Charlie leave and was going to go back and talk to her. I shifted back into human form and as I turned around, there sat the silver Volvo and that leech was in my house with my girl.

I almost ripped the trees out of the ground. I did pick up a big rock and tossed it at the back window at the monsters car. "Crack!" And the perfect little window had a nice long shiny line that would be a start of a crack.

I laughed to myself and went to knock on Bella's door. The door to my future. Yeah, it will be and so will she. I pledged that right here and right now that Bella Swan will be with mine in the near future.

The door opened before I could knock and there he stood with a wide smile on his cold creepy face.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face, leech, just look at your car," I said, it was too low for Bells to hear.

"No worries, dog, I was going to have Rose replace all those anyway. Beside dog, you will never get your paws on Bella, my Bella," Edward said with a sharp tone to his voice.

"Bells, I need to talk to you," I said looking around Edward. "Please call me after school, it's important."

"Sure Jake, I'll call you after school, but you must understand that what I said last night still stands. Edward and I are together and nothing you say will change that," Bella said as she looked at Edward to make sure that this was alright.

"Alright then, after school today call me and I will come to you or you can come down to La Push and we can take a walk on First Beach, alright?"

"Sure Jake, I'll call you. We gotta go school, you know?"

Edward gave me one last death glare, shut the door for Bella, and drove off.

The school day passed by slowly as I watched the clock and waited for my cell phone to ring. I went out into my garage and started to do some work on my rabbit.

Edward has a nice car and if I'm going to make Bells mine, I too will need a car. I know things like that don't mean anything to her but I still have to be worthy of her love.

Four o'clock and still no call form Bella, I had almost given up till I heard my dad's old truck coming up the old dirt road to my house.

"Here's my chance," I said to myself, "Make that most of it Jacob, you know that leech won't let her see you very much if you can't change her mind and show her how you feel."

I ran to meet her as she drove up. I smiled my big toothy smile that she had told me that she loved so much.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Bella asked with her angel voice.

"I'm doing well now that you're here Bells." I answered with another big smile. "Would you like to take that walk now, Bells or after dinner? Charlie called and he talked to my dad and the "big game" is on and he's coming here for dinner. He was going to call you but dad told him you and I had plans already and that I would tell you."

"Thanks, Jake."

"I guess we can still take that walk now if it's alright with you, I just need to make a phone call first real quick." Bells said.

I walked away giving her space but I kept an ear open just in case that leech was going to come here.

I was hoping he would so Paul and Sam could take him down. Then an evil grin crossed my face and I pictured Bella in my arms and Edward dead.

"Earth to Jacob, earth to Jacob." Bells called. Then she laughed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the path that led to the beach.

I looked down at her and smiled my stupid grin. Bells always made me feel all warm and butterfly-e inside. '_Is that even a word,_' I thought to myself.

I intertwined my fingers with hers, pulled her hand up to my lips, and kissed it. It wasn't her lips but I will a bide my time and come out on top.\

We walked on the path all the way to the ocean side and then she sat down on a broken tree trunk. I sat down next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Bells, this is nice, it could be like this all the time, you know?"

"Jake, I told you, I'm in love with Edward." Bells said.

"I know that's what you said Bells, but is that your head or your heart talking?" I asked her.

"Jacob, can't we just be best friends and nothing more? I have missed you very much. I will not say this again so listen up, please; I'm with Edward now and we will be together foreverrrrrrrrrr."

I stopped her mid-sentence, pressed my lips to hers, and started to kiss her. The way I used to kiss her when she liked me too.

I need to show her that she liked it then and that she felt something for me. She still has to feel something.

'_She was kissing me back, she was kissing me back!_' I was screaming in my head. Wait, Bella, don't pull away.

"I love you Bells, please?" I watched as she got up and started to run away from where we had been sitting. "Bells, stop, please I needed to show you how much I love you and need to be with you."

I watched as she ran and tripped over the loose stones that were on the ground.

"No, Bella!" I yelled but I was too late.

She already fell and hit her face on the sand with part of her face in the water. I ran over to help Bella up but she pulled away from me.

"Stay back Jacob, I mean it. I told you how I felt, I love you, I always will but I am not _in_ love with you, please, just let it be." Bella said.

I held out my hand and she took it as she stood up. I tried to brush off her face but she wouldn't let me.

"Bells, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" I gave her my big grin and she smiled a little at me. "Am I forgiven?"

"I guess, unless you try something like that again." Bella said as she smiled a sly smile.

"We should go back, Charlie should be here by now and dinner should be done." She smiled again and we walked back to my house. Bells even let me hold her hand as long as that was it and that I knew we were "just friends."

I'll let it be for now but I will not give up, someday Edward will mess up and Bells will grow close to me again. She might even fall in love with me again.

"What are you smiling about, Jake?" Bells asked.

"Just us, Bells, and how we are always going to be the best of friends and how I will always be here if you need me." I bent down, kissed her forehead, and we walked in to eat with our fathers.

The time will come, Bells will lean on me and I will win, yes I will win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, sorry for the long time between updates, my son starts school tomorrow and things have been crazy around here. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for all her work on proof-reading my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does.


	21. Chapter 21 part 1

Chapter 21: My Birthday

(BPOV)

My birthday will be in a few days and I hope that everyone forgot about it. I know Jake knows and he's already given me my gift.

I tried to not take it but my dad was there and told me that I was being rude.

I actually really love it, Jake had made me a bracelet and it had a few hand carved charms on it. One was a wolf so I would never forget him. (Like I could ever do that, he is my best friend after all). The second one was a little book because I, of course, love to read. The last one was an infinity ring. He said that meant we were forever friends.

I hugged him but backed away when he tried to kiss my check. My dad cleared his throat and said, "It's time to go kid." Then we said our good night and left for home.

I'm glad that I get to see Edward today. I really missed him; hanging out with Jake made me realize how much I love Edward.

Just thinking about his name made me smile. '_Bella, I think you are crazy in love, with the googly eyes and all,_' I thought to myself.

"Bells, are you going to school today? You better come and eat or you're going to be late, honey," Charlie called

"Yeah dad, I'll be right down." I pulled out the new blue shirt and cami set, tan khaki's, and blue Keds, that Alice had bought me, and put them on. "Nice," I said to myself as I took one last look in my bedroom mirror. Then down to breakfast I went.

I only fell off the last three steps, which is a new one for me. I mostly get about half way and kind of slide the rest. My day is looking up so far.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go to Alice's after school to do homework, is that okay? We're working on a big English assignment that's worth half of our grade."

"Sure, Bells, just if you are going to be late, call my cell. I have to work down in Medlands today. There have been a few people murdered up there and they need our help. Don't wait up." Dad added.

Charlie left and I ran to brush my teeth before Edward got here but as I half way up the stairs I heard a knock on the front door.

"Come in, Edward, I'll be right down," I said. I knew he would hear me even if I spoke in an inside voice.

I finished brushing my teeth and hair and ran back downstairs. I didn't fall this time.

"You ready to go now, love?" Edward asked with his crooked smile. My heart melted, I ran, put my arms around him, and pulled him close to me. I was surprised that he let me do this.

He lowered his head and brought his mouth to mine. He placed small soft kisses on my lips and then he nibbled my lower lip just slightly. This sent chills, good chills, down my body. I wanted him close to me and I wanted him now. I thought to myself, '_Thank God Edward can't read my mind._'

He tried to pull away and ask about school. "School, shmull, this is way better." I said. Then I tangled my hand into his hair and he deepened our kiss.

"Love, I know tomorrow is your birthday, and there's something I want to give you, but I don't want you to think badly of me for giving it to you, alright?" Edward said.

I smiled at him and nodded, like I could ever think badly of him. Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom. He laid me on my bed and started to kiss down my neck and my lower jaw line.

I was about to fly to cloud nine when he pulled away and asked me with his eyes if he could touch me.

"Please, Edward touch me, I need you, I love you, and this is all I want from you for my birthday. I want us to be together, please." I said in a whisper.

He pulled me closer and kissed me harder. "Love, are you sure you won't have bad feelings about this later?" He asked.

"Never," was all I could say. Edward is my life now and forever.

We kept kissing and Edward had pulled off my shirt and I had started to unbutton his shirt when his cell phone rang.

"Leave it, please," I said between kisses.

"Love, I have to take it, it could be important. Besides, as much as I want this, this is not what I have for you for your birthday." Edward said.

Then he pulled back just enough to look at his phone to see that it was Alice calling. "She has the worst timing ever!" '_Reminder to self tell pixie to buy out._'

"Hello, Alice, what can we do for you? I know school, but what is one day? We miss lots of days. Okay, Alice, we'll be there in a few. Good bye." Then Edward shut the phone and smiled at me and told me he was sorry.

Then he kissed me again, one of the mind-blowing, take-your-breath-away, weak-in-the-knees kind.

"Love, we need to go, Alice said that we had to be at school today, something about a paper being done."

"Okay, I guess, but she'll hear it from me. Edward, can we pick this up later? Maybe in the meadow?" I asked hoping that he would give in to all I wanted. Him.

School stinks and I had to put up with Mike Newton and his antics. At least he stopped asking me out as did Tyler. Now Lauren can move on and get over it and Jessica can grow up. All I want is Edward and he's mine.

Yeah, I like the sound of that, Bella Cullen, couldn't get any better than that. I had to run to make it to my first class, which I had with Alice. She would know how mad I am for her interruption this morning

Thoughts of Edward and the meadow were dancing around in my head as I walked into English class. I walked right into someone.

"Hmm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said and the voice I heard shocked me.

"Izzie Bells, you moved here?" I screamed and jumped onto my best friend from Phoenix. "I've missed you so much, Bells, what have you been up to? You look good, what's his name?" Zander asked.

"Alexander, when did you get here and are you staying? His name's Edward and he is the one, I know it," I told Zander

"Bells, we need to meet up later and catch up." Then Zander kissed me on my cheek then went to talk to the teacher.

"Bella, who was that?" Alice asked. "I saw you with him, that's why I called you guys this morning. I'm sorry if I messed anything up for you and Edward," Alice said with a sly smug pixie grin on her face.

"Alice, we'll pick it up later today, after we do our homework," I told her with a smile on my face that Alice knew what I meant.

"Bella, who's this Zander person? And who's he to you?" Alice asked.

"Zander is my only friend from back home. He's also my mom's husband, Phil's, little brother. So he's like family." I told her. "Phil's mom remarried and had Zander late in life so he is about 15 years younger than Phil." I added

At lunch, I introduced Zander to all my friend which were the Cullen's and Angela. The rest are fakes. Angela had been so sad after Ben moved away, her eyes lit up and so did Zander's, so I knew he would be happy here

After school Alice and I got all our work done quickly. "Dear, can you and Edward come back later for dinner? I talked to Charlie, he asked if you could spend the night here and he'll be back tomorrow." Esme said.

I smiled and told her Edward and I would be back in a couple of hours. "We're just going on a drive to the meadow." I told her.

Edward nodded at Alice, grabbed my hand, and walked me to his car. He drove at "Edward speed" till we reached the end of the road. Then he put me on his back and ran to our favorite place. Our Meadow

I had a blanket in my backpack and a few candles, just in case I could get him to kiss me like he did earlier today

"Edward, can we…," I started to say but he cut me off with a kiss. I brought my hands up his hair and he picked me up and laid me down on the blanket. He was hovering over me with all his weigh on his arms.

Then Edward started to kiss me like he did this morning in my bedroom. He only pulled back when I needed to catch my breath. I was looking into his eyes and he was looking into mine and said" I love you so much, Isabella Swan."

Then he pulled away and I tried to pull him back but he looked at me with that 'just wait a minute look.' So I let him get up for now. But it was almost my birthday and I was going to get my way. I would have Edward, in every way possible.

He pulled me up also to a standing potion, then he dropped to one knee, took my hand in his, kissed my wrist, then my hand, and then every finger on my left hand before he spoke.

"Love, Isabella, you know that you are my life, and that I would give you anything that I have and everything that you long to have. I know what you want, love, and the answer I am seeking from you will determine whether or not you get what you are asking for, now or later. Bella, will you marry me after we graduate next year?" Then we pulled out a ring that looked very old but was the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen.

"Love, this ring, you see, it belonged to my mother. My human mother, Elisabeth Masen." Edward added like he knew my thoughts.

I wanted to say yes, I needed to say yes, but all I could think of was Renee and Charlie getting married right out of school and how well that worked out.

Okay, so Edward was more grown up then they where (like by a hundred years), heck I'm more grown up than they were. I am more grown up now than Renee was most of the time.

I looked into Edwards eyes and bent down till I was at his level and told him, "Edward, we are equals (well not really, he's much better than I am. I hope he never wakes up and sees that) and I never want you to hurt, but I'm scared. I love you more than anything, more than my own life. I don't see what you see in me but if you want me, I'm yours, heart, mind, body, and soul; I would give my life for yours. So yes, I will marry you," I said as the tears fall down my face

Edward kissed the tears away then started to kiss me again, like we had been just a while ago. I thought that I would get what I had asked for but no, you guessed it, nosy pixie and her stupid visions.

"Go ahead Edward, I know its Alice. She saw you ask and I say yes, and she knew what I had wanted from you, I told her. I also told her not to call, tonight was ours," Evil pixie, I said as a mumble almost to myself.

"Hello, Alice, no, you can talk to Bella when we get home in bit. No, Alice, she's not happy. I'll tell her, okay, bye." Then Edward flipped his phone shut.

He kissed my eyelids and told me we had to go. "Wait, why? But Edward, I want you to."

"Later, Bella, I promise, now we have to get home." Edward said. He slipped the ring on my finger, put me on his back, and ran back to the car so we could head to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23 will be "My Birthday part 2" there is more to come. I had you; did you think Zander was going to be in love with Bella? No, Edward and Jacob is more than enough, beside Mike and all the children at Forks High that "fell "for her. Thanks for reading. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM owns it all.


	22. Chapter 22 part2birthday

Chapter 22: Birthday of Broken Bella's

Edward got us back to his car in no time at all. We rode back to his house in complete silence. Most of the time, I liked the quiet, it's peaceful and there's not always a need for useless chatter.

But what was Alice up to? She had better have a really good reason for bothering Edward and I. Maybe, I could just stay in the car and Edward could run in and take care of what was going on.

I really want to be with Edward, but not for my first time to be in a house full of vampires that could here every sound that we might make.

We were back to the house in no time. Edward came over, opened my door, and helped me out of the car. He intertwined our fingers so that we were walking into the house as one. Man, how much I love this guy.

I have never been happier at any time in my whole life. Edward opened the door and nodded for me to go first. Alice had decorated the whole place with balloons and streamers, great, all this is for

"Is this why we were called back here, Alice? " I said with the hint of sadness in my voice. I hate this kind of thing, but I would have played happy if she could have just given me my time with Edward. That's all I wanted for my birthday.\

"No, Bella, I'm truly sorry that I had to call and have Edward bring you back here. The party could have waited, I understood how much you wanted and needed Edward tonight." Then Alice shot me the saddest look, which I knew that she meant every word that she had said.

"Why then, Alice, why did you call us back here?" I asked. Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me then Carlisle and Esme came into the room and waved us to sit on the couch.

Right then I knew something major must be up and that it couldn't be good. "Please, tell me what's going on?" I asked.

I saw Edward and Carlisle having what must have been a vampire conversation. They both look distant.

"Love, Carlisle is going to be telling you something and I want you to remember that you have me and my family. I'm also very sorry that this is all happening on the eve of your birthday," Edward said.

Then Edward gripped my hand and Alice came and sat on the other side of me and held onto my other hand. I was starting to really worry now. My first thought was Charlie, he was working late and there had been a lot of trouble in Medlands.

"Is Charlie, I mean, my dad alright?" I was almost in tears. Edward gave my hand a little squeeze to reassure me.

"Bella, your father called and yes, sweetie, he's alright, but there was a plane crash and your mom and Phil was on the plane. Bella, I'm very sorry but your mom is in the hospital and Phil didn't make it." Carlisle said in his doctor voice.

I was numb; did he just say that my mom and Phil were in a plane crash? And my mom may or may not make it and that Phil was gone? Carlisle was still talking to me but I was not listening.

I had to leave now. "I have to get to my mother!" I stated, it was not even a request. I needed to be with her.

"Bella, your father has made all the arrangement, Renee is going to be brought here and I will oversee her treatment. Also, this way she'll be close to you," Carlisle added with a small smile. He was doing his best to make me feel better.

But I was unsure as to how I could feel better. I, after all, have always taken care of by my mother and if I hadn't come here, she would have never been on that plane.

"Bella, don't you think like that, she would not want you blaming yourself." Alice said. I was crying now, Edward had his arms wrapped around me and Alice was stoking my hair. Even Jasper was downstairs now shooting wave of calm and reassurance to me

Rose and Emmett even came and hugged me. "Sorry little sis, I'm here if you need me for anything Bells," Emmett said. I was really happy that Emmett and Rosalie came to see me. Emmett and I really have an unseen bond, we're going to be close friends, I can feel it.

"I think that Bella and I are going to call it a night, we'll do this (waved at all the birthday things) later," Edward told his family, my soon-to-be family. Then he picked me up into his arms and carried me to his room.

He folded down the sheets, handed me some bed clothes, and started to leave but I grabbed his hand. I needed him now more than I had ever needed him, even earlier. I was lost in the grief to care that everyone in the house could hear me ask this of him.

"Edward, please," I asked and the look in my eyes must have said more than my mouth because he was kissing me like we had back in the meadow. As the tears rolled down my face, he was kissing them away.

Edward was being so soft and gentle with me. You would have never known that he was just as new to this as I was. Or that he was a vampire, his rock hard skin felt soft and he even though he was cold, I never got cold.

He was all I needed and we took it slow but we still became one. Our bodies and our minds were so close I wasn't sure where Edward ended and I began. The hours on the night fell away as I fell asleep in Edward's arms with him humming a soft sweet song.

I knew the love he holds for me was a strong one, as strong as my love for him. I have never felt this close to any other person in my life.

The morning came all too fast and the sun was out today. Great, that means no Edward at school today. I didn't think I could do this alone, not today, not on my birthday with all that's happening to my mom. Carlisle said that she would be here today; maybe I would just skip school myself.

"Love, are you awake? Happy birthday, Bella, I love you. How are you today?" Edward asked as he kissed my hair.

"Yeah, I'm awake; today I'm great, except for the sun and my mom. Last night was so, what's the right word; it was more than wonderful Edward." Then I looked at my hand to make sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Did you really ask me to marry you, Edward?" I asked. He smiled his crooked grin and said, "Matter of fact, yes, love. I would marry you today if I could.

Alice came and knocked on the door. She asked to come in; she said she had my clothes. "Bella, Charlie called and he wants you to stay home today, he'll be by soon to pick you up so you guys can go to the hospital together," Alice said.

I got up out of the arms of my angel and walked over to the door to grab the clothes Alice had brought for me to wear. I went to grab a quick shower and asked Edward if he wanted to join me and he did. He smiled at me and I bit my lip, today might turn out better then I though, as long as my mother is alright and I have Edward by my side.

At the hospital, Carlisle was looking in on my mom. She was still in a comma but she didn't look too bad. My dad has been by her side, every day and night since my birthday and Mom had gotten here.

I have been staying most nights with Edward and the Cullen's at their house. I'm not sure that I could sleep without Edward by my side now.

I also think that the love my dad has always felt for my mom was showing more now than ever. He asked if he could tell her about the plane crash and about Phil. Carlisle thought that would be best.

Alice just kept telling me that Edward and my wedding might not be the only wedding in the future.

I was sure that she meant hers and Jasper's or Rosalie and Emmett. According to Edward, Rose and Emmett get married every twenty years or so.

My mom has been in a comma for almost two weeks now and today she was showing signs of improvement. Carlisle said she should wake up very soon. I looked for Alice to see if she could see my mother's future.

Alice just smiled and told me that she will be awake in three hours and two minutes. Then she got an even bigger smile and said, "That's all for now Bella, go be with your family, they need you."

I thanked her and Edward and I went straight to the hospital after school today. My mom should be awake in three, two, and one. "Bella, Charlie, where am I?" My mom asked.

Edward stepped out to get Carlisle and so Dad and I could tell Mom about the plane crash and about Phil. Zander was out in the waiting room, he was close to my mother too. This whole thing has been very hard on him

"Renee, do you remember anything? Anything about the last two weeks?" Dad asked her.

"Yes, Phil and I were heading back home from an away game; it was the day before Bella's 18th birthday. Wait, two weeks? Where's Phil? Did we crash?" Mom was rambling on. She did that when she was nervous.

"Mom, you're here in Forks with Dad, Zander and I. I asked Edward to send Zander in here, alright? Mom, we love you and we're very happy that you're here and alive, but we need to talk." I was telling her but my dad stepped in and the look he gave me told me that this was his job, not mine.

"Renee, we're so sorry, but the plane went down and Phil was not in his seat belt, he didn't make it." Then my dad looked at my mom and kissed her on her forehead.

"Rennie, I'm so sorry," Zander was on his knees crying now. I had tears running down my face as did Charlie. Edward had come back with Carlisle and he walked over to me and just simply held me to him. I was glad for this because I didn't think my legs could hold up any longer.

Carlisle checked my mother as we all waited out in the hall, everyone but my dad. She wouldn't let go of his hand. My heart was breaking for her, I found the love of my life and hers just left. I knew that Charlie would do everything and anything for my mom that he could.

Carlisle came and invited us back in, "Renee, you'll recover and have no permanent damage to you physically; we can have someone come and talk to you about your loss, if you would like."

"No, I just want to bury my husband and move back here to be closer to my daughter and my best friend Charlie," My mom answered. I have never seen her be so grown up before.

"Renee, you'll stay with me and Bells. You can have my room and I'll sleep on the sofa." Charlie offered.

By the end of the week, Mom was able to leave the hospital and she sent for Phil's body now that all his family was here in Forks. The Cullen's made it all happen and made it happen quickly.

We laid Phil to rest today the first day of October. It was cold and raining like most days here in Forks. But today I have never been happier to see the rain, Edward could be with me today, and I needed him. I felt like I'm always so needy.

We all said our goodbyes to Phil and then went back to Dad's place where Esme and Rosalie had everything ready for the wake. I'm so lucky to have them in my life. My love for Edward has grown even more as he has shown me what true love was all about.

As life settled back into a somewhat normal pace, Dad and Mom had grown closer and Edward and I have also. We spent at least two days a week at our meadow, our alone time, our time to be one.

Alice had "my birthday party" scheduled for tonight and invited everyone this time. Edward gave me my gift a couple times today (even thinking about makes my blush) but I love this gift and could never grow tired of receiving it.

The party was nice, even I had to admit. All my gifts were wonderful and Edward and I told everyone that we were getting married after school gets out next June.

Zander and Angela were here and they were so happy, even Mom and Dad were happy. The way they looked at each other sometimes looks like the way Edward and I looked at each other. After such a hard birthday, everything is better way better now.

Life was too good right now, karma, I guess, for all the bad we've been through. Then my phone rang and it was Jacob Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Till next time :) Hope, the cliff hanger was worth the wait. Thanks, again to the ones of you who review (smile) and always to my beta Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM owns it all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Love Bite

Bella's (POV)

My day was going great, my birthday and my parents were all coming together. We were all happy and enjoying each other.

My phone rang and it was my best friend, Jake. I looked at Edward, to kind of ask if I should answer my phone. He smiled and nodded for me to go ahead and answer it.

"Hello, Jake, what's up?" I had asked.

"Nothing much Bells, can you come down and spend some time with me in La Push tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

I really wanted to spend some time with Jake, I missed my friend. I smiled and looked at Edward and my mom and dad and then I answered Jacob.

"Sounds great Jake, my dad and mom want to come down too and spend some time with your dad and Sue," I told him. Then we made plans for me to be there around ten in the morning. "Bye Jake, see ya then."

"Bye Bells, I can't wait, I love you," Jake said and then the line went dead. I rolled my eyes and thought, '_Jake will be Jake._'

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty normally, seeing that my mom and dad just spent the day with my boyfriend and his vampire family.

Edward and I drove my parents home (our home, I like the sound of that) then went for a drive.

"Love, how would you like to go to our special place? The meadow," Edward asked. All I could think about was being alone with Edward, with no little pixie or other ears listening.

"Yeah, I have something we can do when we get there," I told him. Then his crooked smile, my smile, spread across his face.

"Bella, you will be the death of me, do you know that?" he asked.

"So Edward, you don't want to?" Then I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

We made it to the meadow in no time. Edward helped me out of the car; put me on his back, and off he ran. Just as beautiful as I remember. I couldn't wait to be in his arms and bed again. So to speak.

"Is that all you think about love?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

"I think of other things too Edward, but you're always what's on my mind first," I answered him back.

Then he grabbed me, wrapped his arms around me, and we were in a bed of flowers in the blink of an eye. "So, you do want me?" I asked giggling.

"As if you ever have to ask, Bella, I love you" he whispered. Then his lips met mine with such force that I knew how much he meant every word he had said.

Our kiss grew deeper and hungrier as we pulled closer and closer into each other. Edward only pulled back in enough for me to breath.

Then I thought of something, that I wanted to do just as much as making love to Edward. I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask, but I wanted this and it'll make us closer, more like one person.

"Edward, is there any way that you, I mean, you as in vampires, can be cut so that your blood could flow out?" He looked at me oddly but nodded yes. "Edward, if I ask you to do that and I do that too then we can share blood. I taste yours and you taste mine." I said shyly. Not wanting to meet Edward's eyes, I turned and looked to the side. He held his weight on one arm and pulled my face to his before he spoke.

"Bella, I'm not so sure that would be wise. I love you and I have been very careful not to harm you, but if you offer me your blood, I might not be able to stop. It would kill me if I didn't have you, even more so if it was by my own hands."

"No, Edward, I trust you. I know you can stop and that somehow this act will make us stronger." He gave me another look with so much love; he hates to tell me no for anything but, I could see the worry in his eyes, in his mind.

"Think about it Edward, I can wait, I love you, too," I told him as I reached up and kissed his neck. He shivered from my touch. I love that about him, he's the cold one but yet I'm the one sending chills down him, in a good way.

"Bella, I'll try, but you have to understand that we have to be very careful, alright?" I looked up and smiled him.

"Can we do it now, before we make love Edward?"

"Alright, love, will the smell of blood make you sick?" he asked. I just shook my head, not sure of what his blood would smell like.

He ran back to his car, got a small pocket knife, and handed it to me. "Use this on your finger and I'll use my teeth on mine." Edward said.

So he bit into his finger and his phone started to ring but we let it go. My phone started to ring also, "Alice," we said. But we didn't answer it or her.

Now was Bella and Edward's time, right here, right now. I cut a small slice into my finger and I held my hand to him as he held his out to me.

We smiled at each other then we both put our fingers into each other's mouths. I was sure I wouldn't like it but I did. I started to suck on his finger harder. But Edward was soft and easy with mine.

Then just as softly as he started, he stopped. "Bella, you should stop now also, there's venom in my blood and too much can harm you. It'll change you. Do you want that?"

I looked up at him and kissed his finger then his hand, all the way up to his mouth. "Edward, make love to me, please," I whispered.

"Always, love, always." Edward whispered back.

"I knew you could handle it, Edward. I feel so much closer to you now." I told him. "Edward, I trust you with my life."

Then Edward pulled me closer and we became one. I don't even know how to describe what it's like making love to Edward, but I could tell you this, it was something along the line of holding on to something so tight and thinking that you are going to fall then at the last moment being pulled back to walk on the clouds.

Wonderful, no, it's way more than wonderful. We just laid there, our bodies wrapped around each other. The sun was setting now and I would have to go home soon, but I didn't want to leave this place.

Whether it I meant the meadow or Edward's arms, either way was true. "Bella, I should get ready to take you home, Charlie and Renee is waiting. As much as I don't want to let you go." Edward told me then he kissed my hair.

"Can you spend the night with me again?" I had asked Edward and he smiled and said, "Yes, I would never miss it, love, but I have to go talk to Alice first. I have to wait till your mom and dad are a sleep anyway," He added and kissed my nose.

We got dressed and headed back to my house. He walked me to the door and we kissed good night, well till later. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you, too, Edward."

I watched him walk to his car at human speed just in case Charlie or Mom was watching. I blew him one last kiss and he drove off.

I went inside and was looking for my mom or my dad. The TV was on and popcorn was on the table, but no parents.

I went into the kitchen, still no parents. I looked outside to make sure Dad's cruiser was there and it was. Then I heard my mom, what is she saying?

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without hurting myself too badly.

"Charlie, please, I need you." What could my mom be doing to talk to my dad like that? Now as an almost adult, I should have known. I knocked on my dad's bedroom door because my mom had been sleeping in my room.

"Renee, I love you, I never stopped." I heard my dad say. They didn't answer so I knocked again. Still no answer but then my mom screamed and I opened the door and wished I hadn't.

"Get out Bella/Bells!" they both yelled. Oh. My. God. I need to go and wash out my eyes. I just walked in on my mom and dad together. Yeah, really together, they were having sex.

I ran in to the bathroom, half laughing and half crying. I grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. I climbed in and let the hot water wash away this almost perfect day. Okay, all perfect except, well seeing them, yuck.

I can't wait to tell Edward. I washed my hair and body with my strawberry shampoo and body wash. Brushed my teeth and climbed into my pajamas.

When I opened the bathroom door, my mom stood there waiting on me. "Bella, can we talk?" she had asked.

I smiled and followed her down stairs; thank God not into my dad's bedroom.

"Sit," was all she said.

I sat down and looked at her then at my dad, who was still blushing three shades of red.

"Bella, we have found our way back to each other," my mom said.

"Bells, we want you to be happy and I would like to know if you would care if your mother and I got back together and remarried?" Dad asked and then smiled like a teenager in love at my mother.

"If that's what you both want, I'm happy for you guys," I told them and then we all hugged. "Does this mean, I get my room back now?" I asked with a smile. They both nodded yes, kissed my cheek, and went back upstairs to their room.

I turned off all the downstairs lights and head off to my room. I opened my window so that Edward would know I was in there tonight and from now on.

Tomorrow, I will spend with Jake, so I need to get my fill Edward tonight. Believe me, I did, well almost; I could never truly get enough of Edward, no matter how many times we became one.

After, we talked for a while; I needed to know why Alice was calling both Edward and my cell phone.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered. Then I asked him about Alice and her perfect time to call.

"Bella, she wants me to talk you out of spending that day with Jacob Black tomorrow. She doesn't see you when you're with him. She doesn't see you at all after that. No future at all, Bella, do you know what that means?" He asked me.

"Not really, Edward, but I'll always come back to you and besides, my mom and dad will be there too," I told him

We kissed one last time that night and he held me and hummed me to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be about the day she goes and spends with Jacob down in La Push. Till next time. I tried not to be to cliff hanger-ish this time. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for all that she does.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: day trip to La Push

Bella (POV)

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, my Edward. When I woke up, Edward was sitting in the rocking chair that sat in the corner of my bedroom.

"What's wrong, Edward? I'll be safe today, I promise." I told him. It was like I could almost read his mind. He smiled at me but it wasn't his crooked smile.

"I was just wanting you, that's all," he said looking a little shy. Edward never looks shy so I was a little worried about him.

"I can hear your parent's thoughts and they are still asleep," he said looking at me with a slightly bigger smile on his face. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it just as badly, if not more.

"I need you, Edward, as much as I want you," I told him. Edward was over on my bed in the blink of an eye. He was hovering over me and started to kiss my neck up to my jaw line.

"Edward, can we-" I bit my lip but went forward with my question anyway. I stuttered, "E-Edward, can we trade blood again? I felt so close to you, almost empowered by it," I whispered to him.

"Love, I would give you anything that is within my power to you. I'm stronger than I thought I was. Earlier went alright so I don't see why not." Edward answered me with his crooked smile that I loved so much.

He looked into my eyes and then he bit down on his finger to make a small cut and I used a letter opener that was on my desk. I pushed my finger to make the blood flow smoothly.

I watched as Edward's eyes turned a little darker at the smell of my fresh blood. "Are you still alright, Edward?" I asked. He nodded. "Edward, can we make love and trade blood at the same time?"

I knew I was pushing my luck but the thought of him and I as one, blood, body, and soul, almost pushed me over the edge myself.

"Anything, love," he said with a new huskiness to his soft velvety voice. "You, I love you, Bella?" Edward said almost as a question rather than as a statement.

I took a quick intake of breath and we became one as in body, our souls were linked, I can feel it. That only leaves us the blood, so I lifted my hand and put my finger to his mouth and he did the same to me.

I started by kissing it softly then I felt the hunger in me take over and I started to pull it further into my mouth and suck on it harder. He thought my blood called to him, his blood set my very being on fire.

The fire was a good fire. I was feeling the highest I have ever soared before. I was on the edge of desire, walking straight into ecstasy.

"Edward, are you alright? You can have more of my blood, I'm alright," I said with a smile on my face.

"No Bella, I've taken enough and so have you, for now. We're playing with something that neither of us knows the outcome to," Edward whispered to me.

Then we were kissing the most passionate kiss I had ever had in my whole life. The love between us was undoubtedly strong. "Love, I have to stop for now," he said as he tried to pull away.

I grabbed a hold on him and for a brief second I held him close to me. Then he was able to pull away.

He must have seen the hurt in my eyes, but he didn't have time to speak, I heard them, my mom and dad was up and my mom was coming to check on me

I wrapped my blankets around me and tried to even out my breathing so she wouldn't think anything was going on in here. She didn't know Edward was here but as ditsy as my mother is, she's still very smart.

I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, blushing. What if she had walked in on me like I had them earlier tonight?

I heard Edward laugh lightly from under my bed, but I just thought that, I didn't say it out loud.

Did Edward just, hear my mind? No, there's no way, he has never been able to hear my mind.

I started thinking about how much I loved him and how he made me feel. Just to test out my theory.

"Bella, love, could you please stop saying that, your mom will hear you and, it makes me want you even more," Edward said softly from under my bed.

I whispered, "I didn't say it Edward, I thought it." I heard him gasp. Then I heard my parent's bedroom door close and lock.

I looked up and there sat Edward looking at me. "What?" I thought.

"Bella, I can hear some of your thoughts. Maybe it's because we are together in every way possible, love." I looked into his eyes and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and I drifted back to sleep in his arms.

Morning came in no time at all. I woke up and Edward was still wrapped around me. He kissed my nose and told me that my parents were waking up and he should go. I didn't want him to, of course.

"I love you more than anything, Edward Cullen," I thought to myself to see if he could still hear me. He looked at me and made me promise to be safe today and be on guard.

"By the way, love, you are my everything, too," Edward said to me then his crooked smile spread across his beautiful face. "I'll see you at twilight, dinner with my parents remember?" he added.

Then he smiled and said, "Maybe you can spend the night with Alice tonight so I can make love to you all night long."

I almost fell to the floor but somehow caught myself. I looked at Edward and he looked at me. "Maybe you should talk to Carlisle about this," I told him.

He nodded, kissed me good and hard, "Remember, that," he said, as he jumped out my window and ran into the woods

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Bells, you hungry? Your mom fixed us some breakfast, if you are brave enough to eat it," Charlie said as he knocked on my door. "Bells, can I come in?"

"Sure, dad." I guess so; I was showered and dressed for the day in La Push. "What's wrong, dad?" I asked him.

"Bells, you know that I love you, right?" I started to answer him but he held up one finger telling me to hold on.

"I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right? Well, I would like to ask you if you cared if I marred your mother again. I love her, I always have. Beside Bells, you're almost all grown up and will be falling in love someday."

I had to stop him there, "Dad, I love you and mom and if you and she are happy then, so am I. Secondly, I'm in love, dad! Edward is my life, dad, I am going to be with him forever," I told him, without him knowing that forever was really forever.

My days as human Bella are numbered, I've accepted that. If my mom and dad are together and happy then it'll make walking away from them easier. I pushed that thought out of my mind for now.

I got up, hugged my dad, and told him, "Let's go and try to eat mom's breakfast." Then he and I were both laughing as we walked down the stairs.

We drove down to La Push in my truck, the sun was out today, so Jake and I should be able to go to the beach.

Renee and Sue were going to have lunch and catch up and Charlie and Billy was going to go fishing. Jake and I were just going to be best friends and do whatever best friends do.

When we pulled in, Jacob ran out and helped me out of the bed of my truck, I had let Charlie drive.

I don't know but I still could feel Edward's blood running in my veins and the strength was still there.

Jacob hugged me, but pulled away and looked me over. "What is it, Jake?" I asked him. Then I noticed that he kinda smelled funny. Not earthy but kind of like a dog that you would have given a bath to.

"Bells, let's go for a walk, we need to talk," Jake said with a tone in his voice that sounded a little hurt and a little angry both at the same time.

"First Beach?" I asked. He took my hand and was pulling me almost, but I didn't fall, not even once.

"What's going on here, Bells? Did the leech of yours bite you? You smell sickly sweet like they do, it's faint but it's still there," Jacob said.

"No Jake, he didn't bite me! Edward would never hurt me in any way," I shot back. "Anyways, who are you to say I smell funny? Have you been giving dogs bathes around here or something? Maybe we should swim, to get the smell off," I added.

Jacob smiled and asked me if I wanted to go down to the cliffs and dive off. He said all the kids in La Push did it and how fun it was.

I didn't want to be a baby but that kinda sounded scary. But I smiled, put on a brave face, and nodded yes. So we walked back to his house and climbed into his rabbit and headed for the cliff.

"Bells, you know you don't have to do this," Jake said to me.

"I know, how hard could it be, right?" I asked as I bit my lip. Edward wouldn't like me doing this, this isn't being safe, but Edward also thought being around Jake wasn't safe.

That was almost as bad as Jacob saying Edward would hurt me, because Jake never would either. We rode to the dirt road on the edge of La Push in quiet.

When we got there, a group of what I take as Jacob's friends were already there. "Bells, this is Sam, Paul, and Embry," he said. I smiled at them and nodded a hello.

"JAKE, WHY WOULD YOU BRING HER HERE?!" The one he named as Paul asked, yelling at Jake and me.

"Chill, Paul, Bells and I just wanted to go for a swim, and I thought this would be fun. Besides, what she and I do is none of your business!" Jake yelled back. I was looking over the edge of the cliff as they fought with each other, and there was no way I was going to jump from this high.\

"J-Jake," I said with a stutter, "I'm not going to jump from here, I'll kill myself." They were not listening to me. Paul looked so mad; he ripped right out of his skin and into a giant wolf. Jacob did the same saying that he would not let Paul hurt me.

I was a little scared, they started at each other. Then I heard someone say that I was a leech lover and that I shouldn't be here. They even said I smelled like one of them. The only thing was no one had said a word out loud.

I could hear someone thoughts, it had to be Paul, Sam, or Embry, Jacob would never be so cruel to me or about me.

The two big wolves was rolling around and biting each other. I saw Embry running at me and Sam trying to pull Jake and Paul apart, but neither got to their target in time.

Jacob wolf and Paul wolf had rolled over to me and me being the clumsy "danger magnet," they hit me and I went flying off the edge of the cliff and into the cold water below.

I tried to yell but nothing came out. The water was pulling me under and I was losing the fight for air. That was when I hear Edward's voice, "Love, fight, Carlisle thinks that we're interlinked now that we've shared blood, Bella, I feel you. You need me and I'm there with you, I'm in your blood

I thought maybe I was dying and or I was going crazy but from deep down came an overwhelming power and I fought, harder than I ever had in my whole life. My Edward wanted me to fight; he needed us to be together as much I did.

I swam hard and came to the top of the water, Embry was there reaching for me. "Bella, give me your hand," He called. I reached for him and he pulled me the rest of the way out of the water.

I looked around, unsure of how I felt. "Bella, maybe you should lay down, you almost drowned," Sam said to me. I just looked at him and told him I was fine. I looked around and found Jacob sitting on the rocks about a foot away.

He looked like he had killed his dog. He knew that it was his and Paul's fault that I had fallen in the first place. I could see it written all over his face and I could faintly hear it in his mind.

What's happening to me? Was I getting some of Edward's powers of mind reading? No, that can't be, but I heard him, he sent his mind to me. That's why I kept fighting, he told me I was strong enough and I was.

"I have to go, Jake, now!" I said.

I got up and started to walk to his car. He tried to hug me but I pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Bells, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you; I still love you, Bells." Jacob said to me.

He didn't look at me at all on the drive back to his house, I didn't speak nor did he. I was watching him and could see how bad he felt about that whole thing. I got out of his car when he had made it back to his house.

"Jacob, I know this is hard for you, I also know that you would never hurt me on purpose and I forgive you, but and this is a big but, I'm in love with Edward, that'll never change. When the time is right, and someday it will come, I want him to bite me. I don't want to be without him, or he me. We're going to spend forever together, is that clear?" I said in a calm but firm voice.

"You will always be my best friend and that will not change, but you have to understand." I added.

"Bells, I can never let him bite you. If he, or any of them do then the treaty is broken and I will kill him, all of them," Jacob said to me in a voice so filled with hate that I felt the tears start to roll down my face.

"So be it, Jacob," that was all I said, then I took off running to the border so Alice could see me. I also sent my mind to Edward asking for him to pick me up. I wasn't sure how it worked or if it would but I had to get away, away from La Push and away from Jacob Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, Thanks to Strawberry9212 for proof reading and helping me make it better. Please review.

Just like always: I don't own Twilight, SM does. Thanks again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: To the edge; and back

(Edward POV)

I was sitting in our living room with Alice when she started to look like she was going to have a vision.

I went into her head and tried to read her thoughts. She had them and kept me out all day. I was starting to get really annoyed with her.

What was so important that she couldn't just tell me? I'll find out, I always do!

That's when I saw it, not only in Alice's mind, but in my own. It was coming in flicks of light from Alice's mind. But I saw it play like a movie on the big screen. My angel, she was in trouble. '_Honestly,_ _when wasn't she?'_ I asked myself.

"Bella!" I screamed, "_Love, fight, Carlisle thinks that we're interlinked now that we've shared blood, Bella, I feel you. You need me and I'm there with you, I'm in your blood"_

I was calling to my love, my angel. I could see it through her eyes, taste the salty water, and I had a chill cross over me, like I had been cold. That was crazy, I never got cold and I am forever cold. That's a part of being the monster that I am. I had to reach her; my life was nothing without my love, without my Bella!

I was a man breaking apart at the seams, I felt Alice wrap her arms around me but I just sit there calling to my Bella.

I saw the fear in Bella's eyes. I also felt the fight in her. She was not going to give up, she loved me as much I loved her, we had to be together.

I'm not sure how or why she was in the ocean, but if (sneered tone) "If Jacob Black cause this, I will kill him!"

"Edward, honey, calm down, Bella's going to need you. I see her again clearly and she's waiting at the line for us, let's go," Alice called to me, pulling me out of the funk that I had fallen into.

_My angel was waiting for me, what a lucky man I am. _"Alice, you know she loves me?" I had said more like a question then a statement. But I know it was true and so did Alice.

Hell, my whole family knew it to be true. Bella's my destiny, from the moment she was born on this earth, our souls were as one.

Alice and I climbed into my Volvo and we sped off faster than the speed of light. Okay, well, as fast as my car would go.

As we drove up to the border line, I saw my beautiful Bella stand there leaning against the tree. I almost jumped out of the car even before it came to a complete stop.

"Bella, love!" I called to her and Bella and I ran toward each other. Alice pulled a blanket out of the trunk and wrapped it around my wet angel.

"Thank you, Alice," Bella told her with a small smile on her lips.

I knew then that I had to kiss her. So I did. I took Bella's face into my hands and as softly as I could I pressed my lips to hers.

Bella pulled me closer into her and our kiss grew stronger. '_Bella felt stronger, somehow to me'_ I thought to myself.

"Edward stops thinking and kiss me." Bella called.

"Get a room you two," Alice said as she laughed her evil pixie laugh. I looked up long enough to shoot her a 'you pesky little sister' look. Alice smiled at me and winked at Bella before she took off running back to our home.

"Bella, let's get you home so you can change out of your wet clothes," I said as she was kissing down my throat. "You will be the death of me, love," I added with my crooked smile that Bella loved some much.

"No, Edward, let's go to your house, Alice has clothes for me there. Then I would like to go to our meadow and I would like for you to make love to me," She said all while biting her lower lip.

God, I loved it when she did that, almost as much as I loved her blush. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up and carried her over to my car.

When I was climbing in the car myself, my phone rang. "Alice," we both called out at that same time.

I quickly flipped my phone open to see what Alice had wanted. "Edward, I'm leaving now to bring Bella a change of clothes. Also, I'm leaving a blanket and some food for Bella at your meadow. PS, Edward, I'm leaving some candles also, light them, she'll love it. Love ya both."

Then my phone went dead. I smiled at Bella but she already knew that Alice had seen us at the meadow and that she would just leave things for Bella there.

My beautiful Bella was blushing the most wonderful shade of red. '_This color almost looks as good on her as blue does, almost,' _I thought to myself.

I make a quick u-turn and Bella and I were on our way to the only place that we could truly share together, that's ours. One day, I'm going to buy it for her. Maybe as a wedding gift.

I pulled the car to a stop and ran around at vampire speed to help my Bella out of the car and on to my back.

She wrapped herself around me and I took off. Before, Bella needed to close her eyes so she didn't get sick, now she just looks all around. '_I can't wait till she can run with me like this,'_ I thought to myself.

Bella just nuzzled down closer to me and I was smiling like some stupid love sick school boy. Okay, so I am love sick but I am definitely not a boy!

We reached the meadow and Alice had already lit all the candles and had the blanket out with rose pedals all over it. To the right were Bella's dry clothes and a basket of food.

I took Bella's hand and we walked over to the blanket. I opened the basket of food and started laying out stuff for her to eat while she changed out of her wet things.

When I looked up, my Bella was standing there with the most breathe taking smile and nothing else on. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the candles as did her skin.

If I didn't know better, I would say that we were linked by more than, well, my bloodlust for her and her bloodlust for me. Bella was slowly becoming more like me every time we exchanged blood.

I'm selfish and I want to have her forever, and I will, but I didn't want to turn her into a monster like me.

"Edward, is something wrong?" My love asked.

"No, Bella, you're just breathe taking," I told her.

She smiled and bent down in front of me and then she showed me her finger which she had placed a small cut in.

"Please Edward, I need you," Bella whispered.

"Love, you don't have to ask," I told her back then I did the same and used my teeth and cut open my finger and offered it to her.

She put my finger in her mouth and started to suck on it and moan. "Edward," she said as she raised her hand to my mouth, "Please," she whispered.

I'm such a weak man, a weak vampire, I was so in love with this woman and I kept taking her blood. The monster side took over and I took Bella small fingers into my mouth and then we started to become one, body, soul and blood.

A few hours later, Bella's stomach growled and she looked embarrassed. "Bella, I have been a very bad host. I almost forgot to feed you," I said with a sly smiled dancing across my face.

"You did feed me Edward, in every way but the, well, food way," Bella said as she giggled. If I could have blushed I would have been, right then.

"Bella Swan, how did I get so lucky? I love you more than anything or anyone," I told her as I grabbed her and kissed her hard.

Well as hard as I could without breaking her. All though she was getting stronger, much stronger. My love did smell a little different but not enough for concern.

I sat up and started to hand her food; she smiled at me and took a bite of the apple. "Thanks Edward, for being so great to me," Bella said

"Love, you never have to thank me for doing what comes natural to me." Then I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, can I ask what happened to you today? Did Jacob Black push you? Did he hurt you in any way?" I had waited long enough; I had to know if I would have that dog's blood on my hands.

Bella just looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you know? I thought you were just in my mind, like I was hearing voices," Bella said at a tone much higher than a whisper.

"Bella, I was there with you, I told you that, I could feel everything that was happening to you like it was happening to me. I just need to know if that mutt caused this." I was barely holding it together now. The more I thought about it, the angrier I had gotten.

Then Bella laughed. "Edward, he kinda did, but he was protecting me from another one of the wolf boys," She said.

I was shaking so bad now that I was going to kill them all." Edward, listen to me," she said as she grabbed my face and pulled it to hers.

"Yeah," I said surprised, she could make me move without me even letting her move me. "Bella, pull me into you, I'll try to not let you, I need to see if what I think is right."

She looked at me, nodded, and pulled me into a big deep kiss. Okay, so I didn't want to pull back but I had to, to see if she was getting vampire strength.

It looks like she is gaining something. "Love, I think we should go and see Carlisle. We'll finish this Jacob Black thing later."

I kissed her one last time, hard; I didn't hold anything back this time. The smile that spread across her face was priceless.

"Edward, have you been holding back on me?" Bella asked and I smiled my crooked smile at her and threw the stuff in the blanket then Bella and it onto my back and off to the car I ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review (Smiles) Thanks to Streberry9212 for being the Beta for me on my story.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A Vampire what?

(Bella POV)

After Edward kissed me, I knew he had been holding out me. This kiss was amazing. Every fiber inside of me was on fire. He threw everything in the blanket and put it and me on his back and took off for the car.

"Edward, stop!" I said. "I want to run with you, please."

"Run with me, love?" He had asked. "You can hardly walk without tripping, are you sure, Bella?"

I just smiled and said, "Let's see." So I climbed down and he took off and I took off after him. He was so fast that I never thought that I could catch him, even if I had a week.

I got to the car about five minutes after Edward, safely, mind you. I hadn't fallen or even tripped once.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me hard again. I love this new not-holding-back Edward. Then I started to think what it would be like to make love to him like this.

"Bella, we should go, are you okay," Edward said to me. I just smiled, bit my bottom lip, and turned red from my blush.

"Yeah, we should go, but later, I have an idea that I want to try out, to see if it's as fun as the new kissing is," I said back to him smiling the whole time.

Then Edward smiled his crooked smile and said, "I bet Bella, you just have all kinds of little ideas in that beautiful head of yours."

That made me blush even more. I was so in love with Edward, it was hard to remember life before we met.

We rode to the Carlisle's office in comfortable silence. Which sometimes was nice. As always I was glad that my thoughts were all my own, unless I invited Edward in.

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward was at my door helping me out. We walked in holding hands.

"Hello, Mrs. Harper, is my dad free?" Edward asked the lady at the desk. If she was any older she could have been Edward's grandmother. She was looking Edward up and down and I wanted to smack the old hag in the face.

He's mine and no one was going to take him from me. '_I wish I was younger, Dr. Cullen's son is such a H-O-T-T-I-E! The things I could do to that boy, her father would throw me in jail and never let me out.'_ Mrs. Harper was thinking.

Edward smiled, kissed me on the check, and pulled me over to the chairs to sit and wait for Carlisle.

"Edward, did you hear her? How could she say those things out loud, and in front of us even," I asked him.

"Love, she didn't say them out loud, she was thinking them. You must have heard her mind. I wonder if it's because we are sharing blood?" Edward said. He said the last part more to himself then to me but oh well.

Carlisle walked up to us, smiled, and asked us to follow him. He pointed down the hall. We followed him but I think that he and Edward was having a silent conversation.

"Carlisle, I believe that Bella is gaining some of my vampire abilities. She can run fast and not be all Bella-ish (meaning clumsy)." I shot him a cross eyed look. "She's also able to read the minds of some people," Edward told Carlisle.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I heard that wretched old women in the lobby's thoughts about how she wanted to, well, sleep with my Edward," I told Carlisle.

"Bella, what else can you do?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know, I guess I can run fast and not fall down. I can open up my mind so Edward can come in. Edward can kiss me without being so soft, I won't break," I said with a smile on my face.

"Don't forget, love, that when you were in trouble with Jacob Black and the cliff, you called out to me for help in your head," Edward added.

"Hmm, Bella, I'm going to need to draw some of your blood so that I can run a few tests on it. Are you going to be okay, with that?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, anything, Carlisle," I said then smile at Edward. He smiled back and winked at me also.

So I rolled up my sleeve and Carlisle got to work. He took 2 tubes, I didn't like to watch because all I could think of was how much I wanted to share it with Edward and have him share his with me.

My phone rang and I looked down to see that Alice was calling me. I looked over at Edward, as we were the only two left in the room while Carlisle went to run the test.

I flipped my phone open and said, "Hello, Alice."

"Bella, I need to see you, are you still with Edward at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Carlisle just took some blood samples and he is running some tests," I told her.

"Bells, listen to me, if you and Edward keep trading blood, you will change into one of us. I saw it and all the burning that we went through wasn't there. Do you understand what I am saying to you? I also saw you and Edward with a child or something, but that's farther in the future," Alice said to me.

I looked at Edward and smiled my biggest smile. _What if I could become a vampire and not get hurt? What if Edward and I could have a baby? That sounds so great to me. I want Edward forever and this would be the …_

"Bells, are you still there?" Alice asked, and Edward nodded his head at me.

"Yeah, I'm here and I'm alright. Can you kinda not tell anyone this, please, till we can talk more later, okay?" I asked hoping she would block Edward from her mind also. Then we said our good byes and I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.

"Love, what was that all about? I caught a few words here and there but mostly, just things that didn't sound like anything," Edward asked.

I just smiled at him and told him, "That's between Alice and me until she and I can talk more about it, then I will tell you, okay?" I said to Edward raising my eyebrow at him.

"Later love, later," was all he said to me. We heard a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in with a strange look on his face.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Is everything alright, dad?" Edward asked.

"Yes, son, I think that it might be," then Carlisle looked from Edward to me. "When you two started to trade blood is when all this started to happen, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's when Bella started to become, well, stronger," Edward said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed, "No, Bella, you becoming one of us could never be a bad thing, we love you like our daughter already," Carlisle said.

Edward looked at him and smiled his big crooked grin. Then his eyes fell upon me.

"What is it, Edward, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Bella, as you know, I'm aware that you and Edward are, how shall I say this, in love and you guys are showing your love to each other in a private way," Carlisle said.

I was looking at the floor and blushing like a big red fire truck. What was he saying? _I_ _KNEW_ _they all knew, but to hear him say it, OMG! I could crawl under the table and hide forever._

"Bella, love breath," I heard Edward say. So I took in a deep breath and looked up at Carlisle for him to go on.

"Carlisle, am I going to become a vampire without being bitten?" I asked, I needed to know. Besides, I wasn't sure that I didn't want Edward to bite me.

"Bella, you are going to be going through a lot of changes in the next few months. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Carlisle asked, while he was eying at Edward and me.

"Yeah, I think so, I'm going to "die" and then become a newborn and be blood crazy for a while, is that about right? Yeah and it might or might not burn because of not being bit. Until I change, is it alright if Edward and I still (said shyly) still trade blood? It's more than anything I can explain, except, say that it just feels right," I asked Carlisle, even though I was very embarrassed about asking.

He and Edward both laughed this time. Edward reached down and took my hands into his and kissed them softly and then looked at Carlisle and told him that this was his job, now.

With an understanding, Carlisle kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I was so scared now that something was wrong, maybe I wouldn't make it! Who knows?

Edward went down onto his knees. "Love, Bella, there will be a newborn but I'm not sure that you'll be it," Edward said with his breathe taking crooked smile. Then he kissed my hands and then my stomach.

"Oh my God! Edward, are we having a baby?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review, sorry about the cliff hanger. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do love it.


	27. Chapter 27

Recap-

"_Edward, are we having a baby?"_

Chapter 27: Breaking the news

(Bella POV)

I didn't wait for him to answer me, I felt my face get hot and all I saw was white. The next thing I know was that I woke up and I was in Edward's arms.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Bella, we're still at the hospital, you passed out," Edward told me.

"I did? I had the weirdest dream, Edward, I dreamed that you told me I was turning into a vampire, which is wonderful, but then you said we're going to have a baby. How funny is that? Vampires can't have babies," I said.

"Love, you weren't dreaming, Carlisle said that the more blood we exchange the more likely it is that you will change into a vampire, just like me, well mostly, we're still not sure how different you may or may not be. Although, Bella, I also did say that we're going to have a baby."

I smiled as I looked up at Edward. "Really?" was all I could say. Then he kissed me and smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Yeah love, you're having a baby, our baby," Edward added.

"I have to call Alice," I said as I jumped up almost too quickly. If Edward hadn't caught me, I and our baby would have fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Still clumsy, I see," Edward said with a small laugh.

"Very funny," I said back to him as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Alice already knows, I'm sure of it Bella, that's why she called earlier, right?" he asked me.

"Kinda," I answered with a smile. "She and I never got to finish, I told her we would talk about it when we got back to your house. Can I stay tonight?" I asked with a wicked smile on my face. I couldn't wait till Edward and I were alone, well as alone you can get in a house full of vampires.

"Forever, Bella, you can move in with me if you want to. We should get married sooner rather than later," Edward said. "Besides love, your mom and dad have some big news for you too; I heard it in Carlisle's mind."

I called Alice and told her our news; I could just see her bouncing all around, in true Alice fashion. After we talked, which consisted of her telling me about our next shopping trip for new clothes for me, as mine wouldn't be fitting me much longer, we hung up and I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around the man that I loved and kissed his neck line. "Edward, can we just forget all about Jacob Black and everyone else and let it just be us for right now? Jake was trying to save me, not hurt me. He thinks he's in love with me, that's all," I told Edward.

Edward picked me up in his arms and pulled me close to his rock hard body and started to kiss me, we only broke apart when Carlisle walked back in and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Carlisle," I said as I smiled at him and then I turned to see Edward smiling at Carlisle too

"Bella, I think that you should tell your mom and dad soon because we don't know how this whole thing will play out. With you, turning into a vampire and having a baby that is at least half vampire. They should at least know the baby part anyway," Carlisle said.

"I'm kinda scared to tell Renee and Charlie. Maybe I should call Alice and ask her how they'll react to the news," I told Edward and Carlisle.

"All will work out love, I'm always going to be here for you and our little IzzieB," Edward said.

"What do you mean Izzie B? We're going to have a little Eddie," I said knowing that Edward hated that name even when Emmett called him it. But I do hope that we have a little boy that looks just like Edward.

As we drove up to the big white Cullen house, I saw the pink and blue balloons everywhere. "Alice," I said.

"I should've known, Edward, that Alice would go too far, we just found out, what, an hour ago?" I asked him.

Edward just laughed "You know Alice," was all he said. I started to look around and saw that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme were all here also.

How in the world could they do all this so fast? That's simple, one word, vampires. Stupid, hyper pixie that I loved as my best friend.

Edward took my hand and we walked into the house to find a cake and gifts everywhere. "Is all this for the baby?" I asked in a whisper, I knew they all could hear me anyways.

The one that I thought that would hate me the most, even more now that we, Edward and I, were having a baby would be Rosalie. But she was the first one to hug me and kiss my cheek. I almost fainted.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I have not always been the nicest person to you and well, I'm sorry. It looks like you are truly going to part of this family in more ways than one. The baby will bind you and Edward together more closely than any of the rest of us," Rose said.

I hugged her back and told her thanks.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard someone asking but I just passed out. When I woke up, I was in Edward's bed.

I had longed to be in his bed all day, in his arms. "Edward, are you here?" I called out but no one answered. I pulled myself upright and looked at my cell phone and saw that it was getting pretty late and that I should call mom and dad if I was going to stay here tonight.

I dialed my home number and it went to voice mail .Wonderful, where could they be? I bet they are still down in LaPush at Billy and Jake's place.

I didn't want to call there but dad did have a cell and mom never remembered to charge hers so I would have to call the house.

The phone rang and a deep husky voice answered, I knew it was Jacob.

"Hey, Jake, can I talk to my mom, please?"

"Bells, we need to talk about what happened here today. You have to know that I would never hurt you, right? Bells, I'm in love with you, you are all I want and you have to tell me that Edward or anyone of those blood sucking leaches are going to bite you," Jake said.

I was getting angrier with each word coming out of his mouth. "Jake, please, just get my mom," I repeated.

"Bells, please," Jake said.

"Jacob, just like I told you before, Edward and I are together. It will be forever, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Do you understand? Now we are even more connected than ever. Jacob, please, get my mother on the phone so I can tell her that I am staying here tonight, with Alice of course," I added.

"FINE BELLS, What–EVER, I just hope you know if you lay down with a leech you just might get drained," Jacob said, then he must have handed the phone off.

"Hello, Bells, is that you? Why did you run away from here today, your mother and I were worried about you." Great, now Jake has put his spin on things.

"Dad, Jake and I had a fight. I called Alice and we went shopping and went to see Carlisle and stuff, so I'm going to stay here with her tonight, alright?" I was more telling then asking but still.

"Bells, is Edward there?" Dad asked. "Yeah, dad, (now was the best time if there ever was one) can you and mom stop by here before you go home, I need to talk to you and mom."

"All right Bells, we'll be over there very soon," Dad said and then hung up.

"Edward, are you here?" I called.

"Bella, honey, may I come in?" It was Rosalie.

"Sure," I said, not sure why she wanted to see me.

"Bella, Edward and the others have all gone out hunting. Alice said that your mom and dad are coming over tonight," Rose said. Then she smiled at me.

"Bella, can you feel the baby yet?" She asked.

"I don't think I can, but I'm not sure. I have been feeling a lot of different thing as of late, with Edward and me trading blood and all," I told her.

"You and Edward were trading blood? How does that work?" Rosalie asked.

"Easy, I cut my finger and then Edward uses his teeth to place a cut in his finger and then I drink from him and he drinks from me. It's more of a sexual than anything really, we're so much closer now," I told Rosalie.

About an hour later, Rose and I walked down stairs and everyone was getting back then from their hunting trip. They all knew that I would need them to be here when I told Charlie and Renee about the baby.

Just as everyone walked in, everyone except Edward, my parents drove up.

"Alice, where's Edward at I need him to be here," I asked.

"He had to stop and get something first, he'll be here in five minutes and forty-eight seconds," Alice told me.

Esme welcomed my mom and dad into the house. How could I not have seen this before? My mom was looking a little heavier these days and she has been eating a lot of apple and cream cheese pie.

No, she couldn't be. "Mom," I said, even before they could sit down. "Mom, are you and dad having another baby?" I heard the words fall out before I could catch them. All eyes were on me, everyone but my mom and dad knew I was having a baby also, maybe even sooner than they were.

When Renee opened her mouth to speak, Charlie looked over at Carlisle with a knowing look. "No, dad, Carlisle didn't say anything about this, they (meaning the Cullen's) are always well prepared," I told him.

Edward entered the house with a handful of flowers. "Renee, you look beautiful tonight like always," He told my mom. Then he extended his hand to my father and shook his hand.

"Bells, how did you know?" Dad asked.

"I was just kinda guessing, but look at mom and what she's been eating lately. It's been kinda really gross!" I said.

"Oh Bella, we wanted to tell you but we also wanted to wait till I was out of the first trimester, which will be next week," Mom said.

Edward smiled at her and at me and handed both of us a hand full of flowers. Mom's was roses and mine was lilac and freesia.

"Love, now would be a great time to share our news with your family as well," Edward said. I saw my dad grow a little uneasy in his seat.

"Charlie, Renee, I mean you no disrespect but I have asked Bella to marry me and she has said yes." Then Edward smiled his crooked smile at everyone. I heard Alice stop breathing, I shot her a look.

"Now, Bella, tell them now," She mouthed to me.

So I took a deep breath and took Edward's hand and smiled at my mom and dad then I started, "First off, Edward asked me to marry him a while ago and what we have to tell you has nothing to do with us getting married, alright?"

I saw my dad start to turn three shades of red and I hadn't even told him about the baby yet. "Mom, Dad, my new baby brother or sister is going to have a full time playmate, his or her own age." Then I swallowed hard.

I felt the tears fall down my face as I went on, Edward squeezed my hand so I knew it was all going to be alright.

"Sir, I love your daughter more than life and now I love our baby just as much. Bella is my life now," Edward said and then he kissed my hand. Then he turned to my mom and smiled at her.

"Renee, I give you and Chief Swan my word that Bella will never want another thing ever again. I will make sure she is safe and happy, always," Edward told my mom.

She smiled at him and patted his hand and then mine and said, "Everything will be alright, right Charlie?" He turned back to normal and smiled at my mother and nodded in agreement with her.

My father has always loved my mother. Now everyone knew about the baby and about Edward and I getting married, everyone except for my guy best friend, Jacob Black.

*************************************************************************************

We said our good nights to everyone and Edward carried me to our bed room, so we could celebrate our baby news. Of course in the same way he or she was made (big smile across my face).

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review. And remember to thank the beta Strawberry9212.


	28. Chapter 28

Recap-

_We said our good nights to everyone and Edward carried me to our bed room, so we could celebrate our baby news. Of course in the same way he or she was made (big smile across my face). _

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you, too, my Bella." _

Chapter 28: My Bella

(Edward POV)

Looking back over today events, I was shocked at how strong Bella had been.

The cliff and her falling off, changing into a monster, our baby, her new brother or sister, what more could have been pushed upon her today?

My Bella held strong, she's much stronger than I have ever given her credit for. My angel, my love, Bella is my whole life and my whole world.

I smiled down at her as I watched her sleep in my arms, in my bed. Bella was sleeping so soundly, '_I wonder if she'll talk in her sleep tonight,'_ I thought to myself.

"Alice!" I called out in a whisper so that I didn't wake Bella up, but I knew Alice would hear me if she hadn't already "seen" me calling for her.

Within a matter of seconds, Alice was standing in my and Bella's room. _Yeah, I like the sound of that._

"What is it that you might want, my dear brother?"Alice called out.

"I wanted to ask you without Bella knowing, if you could please look into our future. I need to know that our baby won't harm her in any way," I told her.

Alice just smiled her pixie grin and nodded her head. "Edward, I already knew that you would want that so I already looked. As far as I can "see", all is well. I even know what my new godchild is going to be," She added with a small evil little laugh.

"Unless Bella wants to know, please don't tell anyone. I mean it, Alice, don't even buy clothes that are for a boy or a girl either, if Bella doesn't want to know, no one will," I told her.

I didn't like to have things kept from me but this time when Alice blocked her mind, I knew it was for the best, so I let it be.

(Bella's sleep-talking)

"_Edward!" I was calling as I walked around in the woods. I was carrying a newborn baby and its eyes were brown like mine with a slight hint of a green ring around the outer sides of the eye._

_The baby's hair was bronze in color, like Edward's, but had small curls like my dad's. "Edward, find a lion for the baby, its dinner time and we're hungry again."_

_The colors around me just kept changing and I couldn't stay on the path. "Jacob! What are you doing here? No! Stay away! This baby is mine and you can't have it! Edward! Edward! Help!"_

(Edward's POV)

"Bella, love, wake up, I'm right here and no one is going to take our baby." I was telling her but I was also telling myself.

I like that I can see inside of Bella mind sometimes now -that is when she lets me in- and when she sleeps it is easier for me to read her.

_I would kill that Jacob Black if he ever came after my Bella or our baby, I would kill anyone that hurt either of them._

Bella opened her eyes and the look of terror was there. I had never seen her look at me like that before.

"Bella, are you okay, love?" I asked her.

She looked at me, pulled away out of my arms, and almost fell off the bed.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Love, what's wrong? I'm here for you, you know that," I said without a thought.

The closer I looked at her the more I saw that her eyes was not the beautiful shade of chocolate brown that I have grown to love so much. She had specks of red, crimson red, in them.

The same shade a newborn would have or a vampire that drank human blood.

"Carlisle, can you please come here?" I asked in a low tone, much too low for Bella to hear.

"Why are you calling him? I'm fine, Edward," Bella said in a flat tone.

"Bella, you are not fine!" I told her.

"Edward, I'm hungry," Bella said, but the way she looked had said something different.

"What would you like, love?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Your blood," in a matter-of-factly tone. I would give her anything she wanted, but I never thought she would ask for my blood for food.

Alice was in my room with Carlisle before I could use my teeth to cut my arm so Bella could have what she wanted.

"Stop, Edward, Bella can't have any of your blood tonight," Alice called. "I saw it and if you let her, she'll drink it all for the baby. Bella is not Bella right now. She's dangerous, to you most of all, because she's so close to you and because you two have a blood bond already," Alice said.

"I don't understand, Alice, Bella and I have traded a dozen or so times, what's different tonight?" I asked.

"Edward, she doesn't want to trade tonight, and every other time was out of love and connection, tonight is out of blood lust. Bella is turning and the baby is speeding up the process," Alice said.

"Carlisle, can you help us, help her?" I asked looking at my father. Okay, so I'm over a hundred years old, but I needed my father more tonight then I ever had. And Carlisle is my father.

He walked over and started to talk to Bella, who had been quiet and watching the whole time. He handed her a glass of something, both he and Alice had their minds blocked now.

'_I knew that Alice was hiding the facts about the baby's sex but Carlisle, why was he blocking me now too?_' I thought to myself. _'Maybe, I should call Jasper, he might be able to help, he knows newborns.'_

"Call him, Edward, he'll help, I see it now," Alice said with a smile "Call Rosalie too, Bella wants her here," she added.

Bella wants Rose here? What could that be about?

"Edward, Bella and Rose have bonded and she'll help Bella with the change, she will be changing tonight," Alice said.

"Tonight? What about the baby? How can she carry and have the baby if she changes tonight?" I asked out of shock and fear for my love, Bella.

"Edward, why do you all feel the need to talk to me like I'm not in the room?" Bella asked. Then she turned to Carlisle and asks for more of whatever was in the cup.

Carlisle smiled and left to fill it again. Jasper was on his way to my room now with Rose and Emmett close behind him.

"Get out of here now!" Bella yelled.

Who was she talking to? Alice just said that she would want Rose here so it must be Jasper or Emmett.

"Bella, who would like to leave the room, love?" I asked her.

She looked right at me and said in a harsh tone, "You!"

My face dropped and I looked at my beautiful Bella, if I could have cried I would have.

"Jasper, please take care of her, she's everything to me," I asked of him as Emmett and I left the room.

Waiting in the hall was the hardest thing I had ever had to do so far in my long, very long life. This was even harder than when I turned away from her for her own good.

This felt like a thousand flicks of fire dancing on my body and in my heart. My Bella was in the room right in front of me and she didn't want me in there.

Alice came out, hugged me, and told me to stay strong.

"Stay strong," I said back to her as she kissed my head and went back into be with Bella and the others.

I wish my mother was home but she was out shopping in New York for the baby's room. She's such a wonderful mother, just as good as my human one was, what I remember of her anyway.

As I sat in the hall, I was broken man with the dry sobs coming out of control from my chest. I felt something that I have never felt before, at least not for the longest time, I felt hot tears running down my face and into my hands.

I called for Carlisle to come to me so he could see this, this wonderful thing. Not only was Bella becoming more like my kind but I was also becoming more like her kind, human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review, hope that you like this chapter; it was really hard for me to write because I know what is to come. It dancing around inside my head, lol. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry9212. Sending her much love for all her work she does.


	29. Chapter 29

Recap -

_I called for Carlisle to come to me so he could see this, this wonderful thing. Not only was Bella becoming more like my kind but I was also becoming more like her kind, human._

Chapter 29: What is too becoming?

(Edward POV)

To be human would be being alive again; I would give anything to be like that. To truly be with my Bella in every way.

Carlisle was in the room with Bella, Rose, and Alice, but he came out to see what I wanted.

"Carlisle, I am crying!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Edward, we can't cry," my father said back to me.

"Look and see, dad," I said as I lifted my hands and my face to look at my father.

"This is wonderful, Edward, I need to run some test on you, but it looks like you and Bella are both going to be a new breed of vampire," Carlisle said as he tapped his chin.

I could see the wheels turning in his head, as he thought of all the possibilities this might bring.

"Carlisle, do you think that we'll die someday?" I asked almost choked over the words, _'_The_ thought of my Bella dying someday, is just wrong!'_

"I can't live without her, I won't!" I told Carlisle.

"Oh, son, we'll figure this all out and you and Bella will both be safe. " Carlisle said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I heard Alice and Rose think at the same time and then yell "NO, BELLA!" Then I watched the love of my life jump out of the bedroom window and run off into the woods.

"Don't worry, Eddy, I'll find her!" Emmett yelled up stairs. I heard the front door open and slam shut, but I couldn't move. I felt like I has glued to the floor.

Alice came out of the room and wrapped her arms around me, she held me while I sat and cried, like I hadn't done ever in my whole 100 plus years of life.

"Edward, Rosalie went after her as well as Emmett and Jasper. You know that they'll find her and bring her back. I can't see her, I keep trying but nothing, I'm so sorry Edward," Alice said.

(Bella POV)

I didn't understand everything that was happing to me, it all came so quickly. First the baby, then my mom and dad are also having a baby. I have dreamed of becoming a vampire and being with Edward and my new family for the rest of forever, but this was all coming at me so fast.

I have to get out of here. I yelled at Edward and sent him away, if I saw him, I would not listen to my inner self and I would have to stay here and suffer this burning in my throat. I just need some air!

Maybe I can go and see Jake, he'll help me. I know that we had a fight the last time I saw him, but he's my best friend and I need him right now.

So, I did the only thing that I saw that I could do, jump out the window and run, run as far away as I could and get to Jake in La Push.

I heard Emmett and Rosalie following behind me, I thought I even smelled them and Jasper. Great, he'll be able to feel me and find me. I climbed up the first tree I found. I didn't fall or scrap anything as I climbed all the way up to the very top.

_'Jake! I need you, please come to me!' _I was calling out in my mind. I could hear the blood in my veins slow down as my heartbeat did too.

I'm going to die, I've never been bitten so I won't change into a vampire and I'll lose my Edward, as well as my life. I started to cry as I sat on the branch of the beautiful old oak tree.

I saw -how, I don't know- Rosalie and Emmett run past the tree and keep running towards La Push. '_Where's Jasper at?_' I thought. He can't find me, not like this, why am I so upset?

"Bella, it just me, everything will be alright, you know that. Besides, you have to think about the baby now too." I turned to see who this was talking to me, and there on the same branch with me sat Jacob.

I smiled at my best friend, I needed him now and here he was.

"Thanks, Jake," I said with a smile.

"Any time Bells. What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jacob asked.

"Where should I start? First, thing my mom and dad are having another baby. Second, Edward and I are also having a baby." I had to hold up my fingers for him to wait till I has done, before he started asking questions that I didn't know if I could answer or not.

"Third, and this is the most important thing, you know that I love Edward with all my heart and that I was planning on becoming a vampire like him someday right? Well, that time is coming faster than I thought. I'm so confused, Jake." I finished with tears rolling down my face.

"Bells," he said as he took my face into his big warm hands and kissed the tears away. "Bells, I love you, I'll do anything for you, I'm sorry I have acted like such a jerk as of late and that'll change now, I give you my word as a man, as a great leader in my Quileute wolf pack, and most of all as your best friend," Jake said.

I fell into Jakes arms and he held me for what seemed like forever. Neither of us moved nor even spoke. I knew he had all kinds of questions that he wanted to ask me but he waited and just held me tight to his warm body.

"Bells, honey, are you feeling better now?" Jake asked as he brushed my hair out of my face. Jacob kissed my forehead and smiled his beautiful sunshine smile at me.

"Go ahead Jake, I know that you have loads of things to ask me," I told him.

"Bells, all I need to know is two things, and the rest is up to you if you want to share with me or not. First, please tell me he didn't bite you. If he did, then that would break our families' treaty and I would have to tell my people that. If he didn't bite you then that is a different story all together," Jake said.

"Second, Bells, and this is most important to me and my heart is that you truly love him and if you do, I will help make things all work out for you, no matter if you choose him over me. I love you enough to let you go," he added.

"Bella, is that you up there? Who is that with you?" Jasper called. I turned three shades of red, being caught up a tree with Jake, by Jasper, who would've known.

Jasper could feel everything that the people around him felt, so he would know that I was scared and a little angry. He would also know that I was and am very much in love with Edward, no matter what.

_'I should have been a little nicer to him, to Edward. I hope that I haven't hurt him too badly,' _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, Jasper, it's me up here, along with Jacob. Can we please have some time alone to talk? He's my best friend and I need him right now," I told Jasper.

"I'll go home but please don't be too long, Edward's very upset and something's happening to him too," Jasper said as he ran off to the big white house.

I looked at Jacob, who till now hasn't said a word. He broke into a big smile and kissed my forehead again.

"Jake, no, Edward would never do anything to hurt me, he and none of the other Cullen's ever would. I have asked Edward to bite me and let me be a vampire just like him but he said that he couldn't, it wasn't right for him to take my life away from me. Carlisle thinks that it's because when we made love and chose to share blood, I offer him my blood, he offers me his and we drink from each other. I cut myself and he, himself. It makes making love so much more intense and brings us so much closer with each other," I told Jake.

"Second, I love Edward and our baby more than this life of mine, what would I be giving up anyway? I would have him and our child and our family forever. I would even have you forever, Jake, right? If you keep changing you'll never get old, right?" I asked him.

"I would lose my mom and dad, and someday my younger brother or sister and it'll hurt. It'll hurt more than anything but I'll gain far more in the long run than I'll lose," I added.

"Jake, I love you too, you know that, I always will, but it is so different with Edward and me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Bells, I do. Now the question is what would you like me to do for you?" Jake asked.

"Let's get out of this tree, I need to go home and see Edward, can you come with me?"

Jake grabbed my hand; we jumped out of the tree and landed on our feet. '_OMG! Did I just do that_?' I thought to myself.

Jake and I ran back to the big white house, to my future, to my life, and to my Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Hope you like how I had Jacob come around. See I don't dislike Jake; I just like him better with someone else. Please review, they do make me want to write (type) faster. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry also.

Disclaimer:

Like always, I am just playing in SM playground (Twilight) she owns all the rights to them and their names and or likeness.


	30. Chapter 30

Recap-

"_Let's get out of this tree, I need to go home and see Edward, can you come with me?"_

_Jake grabbed my hand; we jumped out of the tree and landed on our feet. 'OMG! Did I just do that?' I thought to myself._

_Jake and I ran back to the big white house, to my future, to my life, and to my Edward._

Chapter 30: The Changing

(Jake POV)

As Bells and I jumped out of the tree, I could see the changes in her even more then the last time I had seen her.

At that time I didn't know what was going on or what to think. Now I'm sorry that that bloodsucking leech got to lay his hands all over Bella.

I wish she was my Bella, but now that she was having his baby or God knows what she was really having, she can never be mine again.

Now all I can be is what she wants most from me, her best friend and closest ally. I swallowed hard and grabbed her hand as we jumped.

I was hoping that my gut feeling was right and that she would not get hurt. And she didn't. I smiled at her and let her hand go as we took off running to the leeches' house.

What was I going to say to him? Congrats' on knocking up my Bella. Well no, that wouldn't work. Could I just rip him up? Yeah, that sounded better. I smiled to myself and Bella hit my arm.

"Jake, I can read your mind, and you will not rip any part of Edward up, got it?!" Bells told me.

"Anything for you Bells," I said back.

My love for this girl was going to bring us through anything, that she would need me for.

We got to the house in no time and the whole family was outside waiting for her and me to come back. That blond head guy must have told them that we were up the tree together.

As I looked around, everyone looked happy that Bella was coming back. I didn't see the mother, Esme, I believe is her name and I didn't see Edward.

I looked at Bells and she saw that Edward was nowhere to be seen. The smile on her face fell and I watched her fall to her knees.

"Bells are you alright?" I asked as I ran off toward her. The tall blond Barbie-looking girl and the short black haired pixie-like girl was fast on my trail.

They were worried about Bella too or was it the baby, I was unsure. "Where's Edward?" Bella said at a whisper.

I grabbed her, wrapped my arms around her, and was wiping away the tears, when Barbie snapped at me.

"Dog leave her to us! Get you dirty paws off her!" Barbie said.

"Rosalie, be nice, Jacob is Bella's friend." The short spiky haired one said.

"Alice, he may hurt her, move out of the way dog!" So Blondie was Rosalie and the pixie was Alice.

"No, Rosalie I will not move, Bells and I have been close longer than you have been in her life. I will never leave her or hurt her, I love her," I told her, well, them.

"Rose, Alice, he's telling the truth." We all turned to see Edward standing there, looking down on Bella and I, who were sitting on the ground.

"Edward?" Bella whispered before she passed out. "She needs your blood Edward; you need to trade some of it now." Alice said tapping her temple.

"You are not feeding her blood, leech! She's going to be fine, let me take her to the hospital," I snapped.

"Jacob Black, I'm not sure what Bella is going through, but she's changing in more ways than one. She's not only becoming a new kind of vampire but a mother as well. I speak the truth because I am also changing myself. Carlisle thinks that since we shared blood and that it was given out of love and not take against her will, we are both becoming a new type of vampire. I can cry now and have had other things more human-like happening to me just like she has had more vampire-type things happening to her," Edward said as he took a step closer to Bells and I.

"May I?" he asked me and I nodded yes. "Edward, please help her. I would do anything for her," I told Edward.

He picked her up and carried her into the house, we all followed close behind. The house was big and beautiful but it smelled so sickly sweet, I thought I might puke.

"Stay here dog, so you don't spread your stink all over our home," Barbie said as she pointed to the big pillow on the floor.

"Listen here Barbie hurl (yeah I mean hurl and not girl), the only thing I'm going to do right now is stay with Bella and you can stop me or **I will kill you, got it**?!" I told her and walked up the stairs to Edward's room and my Bella.

Carlisle came up and asked everyone but Edward and I to wait in the hall. He checked Bella and said that she was in good health and that she was just exhausted, she was asleep.

"The baby takes a lot out of her as does the change, Edward she really could use some of, uum, your blood, it'll help her." Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward and with his eyes he asked me if I trusted him enough to let him and Bella do what was needed.

I looked at Bella and her eyes was fluttering open and she smiled a small smile at me and I knew then that I would let him do whatever he needed to make her better

Even if it meant that she drinks some of his blood and he drinks some of hers. As hard as it was, I smiled and kissed her on her forehead and told her I would be downstairs if she needs me for **anything.**

I turned and smiled one last time at best friend, human Bella. The next time I would see her she would be more vampire than human.

But, as always, Bella will still be Bells and I will always love her.

(Edward POV)

"Carlisle, I am crying!" I exclaimed.

I heard Alice and Rose think at the same time and then yell "NO, BELLA!" Then I watched the love of my life jump out of the bedroom window and run off into the woods.

I sat there crying and thinking that I was going to lose Bella now on top of it all. Why would she jump out the window? Was she truly not happy about being a monster like me?

Having a baby that could be a monster too, maybe that was all too much for my love. My father put his hand back on my shoulders and tried to comfort me the best way he could.

A while had past and Jasper and the others had returned home without Bella. I was looking into their heads to see what was going on and I saw the worst thing in Jasper's head.

My Bella was sitting up in a tree, which is not the bad part; she is with that that over grown MUTT!

How could she want to be with him? He treated her like dirt and claimed it was all in the name of love. Hell, I love clean clothes and a fast car but I treat my car and clothes better then the way he treats her.

I felt sick, I mean to my stomach. The burning in my throat lessened, but I felt a weird pang in the pit of my stomach. Was I hungry? No, I couldn't be, human food was gross and I wasn't going to start eating it, no matter what!

My family went outside to wait for Bella to come back home. Alice had had vision and knew she would be coming back.

All though, there was a big blob in her vision, so that must be Jacob Black. Yeah, one big blob, that sounds about right.

Within the next hour, Bella was running home, I could feel her and the baby as they grow closer to me. I heard Jacob's mind and knew he was in tow. Of all the nerve, he thinks he's going to rip me up.

Let's just pull an Emmett and say, "Oh hell no, I don't think so." Bella and Mr. Black was back before I could pull myself together.

I heard Jacob and Rosalie arguing back and forth and smiled at the witty come backs that she had for mutt boy.

I heard Bella ask where I was. Great, here I am not being there for her again, 'M_onster,' _was all I could think to myself.

I pulled myself up off the floor and told myself to be the man Bella fell in love with and try to understand this, whatever this was, happening to me and her.

I ran outside and to my Bella's side. I felt like such a failure, that dog had his arms wrapped around my love, my Bella.

"She needs your blood Edward, you need to trade some of it now," Alice said out loud as well as in her mind.

"You are not feeding her blood, leech! She's going to be fine, let me take her to the hospital," Jacob Black said.

Was he mad? If she went to the hospital she would not get the right type of help. Alice knew what she needed as did I. My Bella was calling to me in my head.

I needed her in my arms as much as she needed me right now. They all love us, well most of them do, but it's Bella and we're changing, it's new to all of us, but we're living it.

I tried to explain what was going on to Jacob and how I knew what I knew, but he was freaking out on me.

I asked if I could pick Bella up and carry her inside and he nodded yes, but he was close behind me every step of the way.

My father checked Bella over and told Jacob and I that she would be fine, but the baby was taking a lot out of my love and that she needed me and we needed to, well, do what we do best.

Get your mind out of the gutter, what we do best is love each other. I asked Jacob with my eyes to trust that I love Bella and I would do whatever was needed of me.

Bella woke up and smiled a weak smile and she and he had a moment and then he left the room.

"Edward, I need you please," Bella whispered.

"I'm here, love," I told her as I used my teeth to cut my arm and I held it up to her mouth, she lifted her head and started to drink from me.

Bella smiled and used her teeth to make a small cut in her arm and offered herself to me. I smiled my crooked smile at her and took her into my mouth and fed from her.

I just sat there and held her after for what must have been hours, the sun was coming up and I felt tired. I watched my love fall asleep in my arms and I laid my head on hers and slept, that was a first time in over almost a hundred years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading Please review. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for being my beta.

Also I don't own anything in Twilight, SM owns it all.


	31. Chapter 31

Recap-

_I watched my love fall asleep in my arms and I laid my head on hers and slept, that was a first time in over almost a hundred years._

Chapter 31: The time is here

(Bella POV)

I woke up today and Edward was lying on the bed beside me, asleep. Asleep, Edward, doesn't sleep, vampires don't sleep. Sure enough, Edward was asleep.

I just sat there and watched him sleep, thinking about how much my life has changed since moving to Forks. I was a little angry at first but now, I'm glad that Renee got remarried and I came to live with Charlie.

I believe we are all in a better place now than before, too. Edward started to move around and I just ran my fingers up and down his chest. He's perfect and he's all mine.

"Morning, love, and little love," Edward said has he smiled at me and patted my stomach.

"Did you sleep well, Edward?" I asked, pushing his hand away playfully.

"Bella, can you believe that I slept? I feel great, are you hungry, love?" Edward asked.

I laughed and kissed him on his neck and nodded my head, "I'm pregnant, Edward, of course I'm hungry. How about you?" I quickly added.

"No, I don't think I could eat human food, that still sounds gross. I might have to go for a run and have a drink though," he said with his sexy crooked smile spread across his beautiful face. Then out the window he jumped.

I turned when I heard a knock at the door. "Hey, Bells, can I come in please?" It was Jake. I was so happy he was still here. "I brought you breakfast, Barbie and Spike said you were hungry and would need some food," Jacob said.

I looked down and saw that I only had one of Edward's shirts on so I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom, before I yelled for him to come in.

"Where should I set your tray at, Bells?" Jake asked.

"On the table by the bed please, and Jake, stay," I said then I jumped into the shower.

I finished my shower, got dressed and walked out to see Jake smiling at me.

"You smell kinda better Bells, kinda," Jake said.

"Gee thanks, you still kinda smell like a wet dog but not too bad," I answered smiling back at him as I shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Why didn't you go with Edward? Don't you drink blood? Well, only his?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know, real food sounded better, besides when he and I trade blood it is not about drinking it, it's about much, much more," I told Jake.

"I see Bells, I can't wait till I find someone to love the way you and that lea-Edward love each other," Jacob said.

I just rolled my eyes at him, 'S_ure I knew he was still in love with me but I hope he finds happiness someday with someone of his own.' _I thought to myself.

"Want some?" I asked Jake as I pointed to my plate. Jake smiled his sunshine smile and I hit his arm, which knocked him off the chair.

"Jake, I meant the food, not me!" I said to him as he sat on the floor, rubbing his arm.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yeah, kinda Bells."

"Good!" I said then I kicked him softly for good measure.

We both laughed as Edward came back into our,yeah, our room. "What's so funny and why is Jacob on the floor?" Edward asked. Jake and I just looked at each other and burst out in laugher and even harder as the OJ I was drinking shot out of my nose.

Days like these may be limited and I will treasure every one of the ones I have. A simple day with my best friend and the love of my life. Carlisle still wasn't sure of what exactly Edward and I are becoming, or what we will be able to do.

Right now, we know that I can pull from Edward his mind reading and I can invite him into my mind and we can talk that way. We also know that Edward can cry tears and he can sleep.

I still sleep and I still like "human" food and he still likes, well, blood. Carlisle plans on more tests today on Edward, I, and the baby. I think Jasper might help.

We're going to find out, if we can, just how far a long I am, and if he or she is going to wait the nine months human babies wait or if they're coming on vampire time.

"Bells, what are you zoning out about? How 'bout we go for a run, you, me and Edward of course," Jake said.

I jumped, bringing me back to my two favorite guys in the world. "Sounds good to me, how about you Edward?" I asked looking from Jake to Edward.

"Anything for you love, and to be able to show the dog who the real man is." He laughed. "But we have to be back by two because Carlisle wants to find out more about us and Jasper wants to help." Edward said.

"Sounds good," I finished breakfast and Edward, Jake and I head out the back door and took off through the woods. I loved being able to run and not be so careful. All my clumsiness seems to be going away also. This felt like freedom to me.

One of the best side effects of becoming a new vampire. Jasper thinks I may not even have all the "new born" behaviors. Which is a relief to me, I would hate to kill a person.

Okay, so maybe Newton or Jessica wouldn't hurt, okay, so not really but maybe.

- - -

Two o'clock, the old grandfather clock chimed, I looked at Edward and he squeezed my hand, we got up and walked to Carlisle's study. When Edward opened the door, Jasper had a table full of test tube and books.

I was kinda scared but Edward was cool as a cumber. "Bella, I'm going to be running the test on you and Carlisle is going to run them on Edward, alright?" Jasper said.

I followed Jasper to the table and he got to work. Edward went to the other side of the room where Carlisle was set up, just like Jasper's.

Jasper tried to draw blood but the needle kept breaking every time he got it close to me. I smiled at Jasper and used my teeth to place a cut for Jasper to draw blood.

After Jasper drew what must have been about 15 viles of my blood, he asked me climb up onto the table. I kept trying to see what Carlisle was doing to Edward but there was a screen that had been added so we couldn't see each other.

I chose to try and use our new interlink so I called to Edward's mind with my own. "_Edward, how's it going? I really wish you were by my side, I love you with all my heart._"

"Jasper, what's that sound? Is that the baby's heartbeat?" I asked. Jasper smiled at me and said, "Yeah."

"Does it sound alright?" I asked worried that it might not be.

"_Don't worry love, our baby will be great,_" Edward said in my mind. I smiled to myself knowing that he was close to me even though he was across the room behind the screen.

_Pump, pump, pat, pump, pump, pat, click, _was what the baby's heartbeat sounded like. "What a wonderful sound," I said to Jasper as he smiled at me.

"I know Bella, different but wonderful at the same time!" Jasper said back.

"_Bella, that's our baby, I'll never forget that sound as long as I live. Thank you so much for loving me and giving me this,_" Edward said in my mind.

I sent him a welcome back and just sat there listening to the heart echo all around me. "You two need to chill, you are sending me into mush overload," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes at him and he winked at me.

"Quick! Jasper! Come over here!" Carlisle called.

"Is there something wrong with Edward?" I asked. I tried to unhook all the wires that were hooked up to me and the baby so I could get over to my Edward.

"Bella love, calm down, there's nothing wrong with me, it's something wonderful, just like our baby," Edward said to me.

I was getting no answers so I went into Carlisle head to get what I needed. "_Jasper come over here, you aren't going to believe this, Edward's heart is beating. It's a faint beat but it's beating none the less." _Carlisle thought.

I heard Jasper gasp and I knew then that what Carlisle was thinking must be true. The tears rolled down my face, I was so happy for Edward. "What I think is that Bella and Edward are pulling out the best of each other and bringing that along into the new vampires they are both becoming. Now all we have to do and wait and watch the baby and see if he or she is the same,"Carlisle said. Just then the baby kicked and I laughed out loud.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward were all over by me in a second and Edward put his hand on my stomach and he felt our baby kick for the first time. He smiled his crooked smile down at me, Jasper smiled his cocky southern smile, and Carlisle patted me on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw that everyone else had come up and Alice and Rose wanted to feel the baby too.

I waved them over to me so they could put their hands on my stomach.

This is my family and I love 'em!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter. I have spend days on it and rewritten it a couple of different times. I just had a hard time putting it the way I wanted it to sound. If that makes sense. Anyway please review! Thanks to Strawberry9212 for the beta thing.

I still don't own Twilight S. Meyer does. Thanks


	32. Chapter 32

Recap:-

_I waved them over to me so they could put their hands on my stomach._

Chapter 32: Little Bella

(Bella POV)

To feel the baby, mine and Edward's baby was all so real, more real now that we've felt him. Okay, so we don't know what the gender is but I have a feeling that it's a boy.

Edward thinks that we're having a girl so he's been calling him a 'her'. We've been kicking around names that we like for him.

I think we should name him Jason Anthony and Edward wants to name him, if he turns out to be a she, Clair Elizabeth. It's a nice name but the baby is a boy!

Today, Edward and I are going to go to Chicago for the weekend and a last minute get away before I get too far along and we won't be able to have some Bella and Edward time.

I plan on spending some time with Charlie, Renee, and my new brother or sister too. I really miss my dad. Things seem to be happening so fast and I need to step back and take my life back into my own hands.

The changes happening to me are wonderful, both with the baby and me changing into a vampire. I hope that this means that Edward and I can spend forever together.

"Bella, I've booked our room and we can leave in a few hours. Why don't you go over and spend some time with your dad, I know that you want to," Edward said.

"How did you know Edward? I had my mind blocked from you," I told him. He smiled his crooked smile and said, "baby Cullen can hear your thoughts and I can hear hers."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around my future and kissed him before I left to go and see my dad.

I pulled out my phone and called to make sure he was off today. Mom answered and told me he was and that he wanted to spend some time with me too.

I know that I should be there spending time with the both of them but I have always been closer to my dad after all that my mom put me through. "Great mom, I'll be right over, maybe we can get some lunch?" I told her.

"Sounds great Bella, bring chicken please, that's what I'm craving," Renee said back to me before she hung up the phone. Chicken, yuck, that didn't sound good to me at all.

'_I had to eat something there but what should I get?_' I thought to myself. Edward walked over to me and pulled me back into our room and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what you need, love," he simply said and then he made a small cut in his upper arm and offered me his blood. I didn't even have to think, I just did what was natural to me and I put my lips on his arm and drank him in.

"Edward," I said after pulling away and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Your turn." So I cut my arm and offered it to him. This always makes me feel so close to him, even closer than when we make love.

I just pulled up in front of my parents house. '_Man, is it in need of some work,_' I thought. My dad was home and was outside cleaning his fishing gear.

"Hey Bells, how are you and my new grandson?" he asked.

"We're both doing well, dad. Edward and I are going on a small trip this weekend, before school starts back up and I'm too far along to travel," I told him.

"Be safe Bells, there have been some bad people around here lately, they run into you with their car and then take you."

"I will, dad, and you know how protective Edward is with me."

"Yeah, Bells, everyone can see how much he loves you and that baby, "Charlie said.

"Really dad, you're alright with all this, right?" I pointed to me and the baby.

"Bells, you will always be my little Bella, and I love you and that baby, too," Charlie said.

I had a great time with my dad and mom this afternoon, but now it was time to head back home. Back home to the Cullen's, how did I get here? I mean in my life, this wonderful place with a wonderful family.

The last thing I remember was seeing this big red truck come out of nowhere and side-swiped me. My car spun around and I was scared for me but mostly for my baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this is so short this week there has been a game every day and my oldest son may have a concussion, so we have been making trips to the sports Med person and now to our own doctor. I will try and work on the next update this weekend.

Thanks for reading and thanks to Strawberry9212 for being my beta.

I still don't own Twilight.


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's Chapter 33!!!**

Recap-

_The last thing I remember was seeing this big red truck come out of nowhere and side-swiped me. My car spun around and I was scared for me but mostly for my baby._

Chapter 33: Rejection

(Bella POV)

I woke and thought that I would be really sore, but I wasn't. I hardly felt any different than I had before. Maybe I felt a little stronger. I was trying to see where I was, who I was here with.

I was in a rundown room and my hands had been tried together with some kind of chain. I could hear the sound of a TV buzzing from another room.

I could hear the weak mind of some fool who thinks that Edward will let him live when he finds me and Jason. I tried to pull the chains off myself but I didn't have enough strength.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that if I were you; look up." I looked up and saw a big tub full of snakes.

"Those won't hurt me," I said, not sure if they would or not but I had to sound strong.

"Why do you think you're so special that a tub full of Inland Taipan Snakes won't hurt you? They're the world's deadliest snakes."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Stay out of my head Bella. You won't like what you find in there," he said.

"So you know about me? What I can do and what I'm becoming?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid, Bella Swan-Cullen, of course I know, I knew who you were when I had my friend over there," he pointed to a beautiful girl. "Hit you with that truck we stole," he said.

"Well then, you know that I'm not a Cullen yet." _I didn't want to say anything about the baby just in case they didn't know._

"I know that you will be as soon as that baby you're carrying is born. I also know that the Cullen's are vampires and that we can't have children, but you're different. Edward's different also. Tori works in the hospital and she works with Dr. Cullen," he said.

"So you know that whatever Edward and I are, we're strong and that I'm a new type of vampire and if I get loose, you and your friend Tori will die? I'll kill you myself. If you think you're going to hurt me or my baby, you are sadly mistaken," I told them.

Tori and this un-named guy looked at each other and smiled. The creepy guy spoke again. "Bella, we mean you no real harm, really, all we want is to make Edward and his family pay."

"What did my family ever do to you? To make you run people down? Yeah, I know, my father is a cop remember?" I said.

"We had to, my dearest, they weren't you and we needed you."

I just looked, I mean, really looked at them both and Tori and this guy both had dark red eyes. "Are you guy's vampire, too? One that drinks human blood? Your eyes aren't like the Cullen's."

The creepy guy laughed. "It's about time you finally get it, my dear Bella."

"Are you going to share with me who you are and what my family did to you and her?" I asked.

"Ar-"

"No Tori, she'll learn in due time who I am and with my powers, I am and will bring down upon her and the Cullen's."

Then they walked out of the room and left me alone. I tried to call out to Edward with my mind, but I got nothing. Maybe this creepy guy put a charm or something on this room so that I couldn't hear their minds and I couldn't call for Edward

All I knew was that they were both vampires and not good ones. What do they want me and my baby for anyway? They wouldn't tell me what Edward and the others have done to them for them to do this to me.

(Edward POV)

I had booked Bella and my room and I could hear Claire thinking about what Bella was thinking about. Spending some time with her father, Chief Swan. Claire really wanted to hear her grandfather's voice too and she was telling me to help mommy and to tell her to go and see grandpa; grandpa's girl already.

"Why don't you go over and spend some time with your dad, I know that you want to," I said.

"How did you know, Edward? My mind is blocked from you," she told me. I smiled my crooked smile and said, "Baby Cullen can hear your thoughts and I can hear hers."

With that, Bella kissed me and went to call her dad and mom. This time will be good for her; we're not sure how much human time she has left or if she'll turn all the way vampire or not.

I packed all our things we would need and I ordered roses to be sent to the room and set up all around it, along with some strawberries. Bella loves them.

A few hours had passed and it was time for Bella to be heading home, but I had this feeling that something had gone wrong. I could feel her and Claire; they were happy and coming home to me and our family.

Then there was panic, I haven't felt panic for years and this was an emotion that I didn't miss. Then there was nothing. I called for Alice to see if she had seen anything happen to Bella and Claire.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I see Bella driving home in your car and she's smiling and talking to Jason," she know that that drives me crazy. "About your trip and then it all goes white," Alice said.

Alice fell to her knees and if she could cry she would have. I could see it in her head and I could feel it coming from Jasper who was here picking up his wife and holding her tightly to his chest.

"This is bad, Edward," Jasper said.

"I know, we have to find out what happened, I'll kill whoever did this," I said.

"Now son, let's wait and see," Carlisle said.

I felt the tears as they ran down my face. Esme came over, hugged me, and told me it would be alright. I loved that Bella and I were becoming the same but all these emotions I could really do without.

I felt my cell phone ring and it was Bella's ring tone, I flipped it open quickly and said, "Hello, love, are you alright, where are you?"

"Slow down there, Edward, this isn't your love if you haven't guessed that by now. Tori and I have your dear one, Bella, and your baby and as long as we get what we want we'll only hurt them a little." (Evil laugh)

"Tell me, tell us what you want, just don't hurt them," I said.

"In due time, my dear boy, in due time," he said.

"Who is this?" I asked but Carlisle shot me a look like he had known who it was by his voice.

"I'm truly hurt, Edward, that you don't remember me and my dear Tori," he said.

"Why should I remember you?!" I shouted back.

"Temper, my dear one, temper, or your Bella and baby will pay for it. Tori, show him," he said.

Then I heard Bella scream. "I will kill you when I find you, I promise you that," I said. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Give me the phone, son," my dad said.

"Hello, Aro, this is Carlisle Cullen, what is it that you want from us? We have not broken any laws? Please, won't you tell me why you have taken Bella from us?"

How could he be so calm and why would Aro of the Volturi be involved? And who is this Tori person? Is she a vampire too?

"Carlisle, my oldest friend, but you have broken rules, Bella dear is still partly human and she knows all about us and our kind. She's also carrying a child from your son that shouldn't be possible. Yet, you and your family have taken away my and Tori's only chance at happiness. You welcomed our son into your family and you turned him against us. You made him one of you. A weak vampire that doesn't take what he wants; he lives on, what, animal blood. How degrading for a Volturi to live like that," Aro said.

"Aro, Jasper, came out of his own free will, he fell in love with Alice and he chooses this life style, we don't force it on anyone," Carlisle said calmly.

This just seemed to make Aro angrier and Bella screamed louder and then the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading hope this was better, I know it was longer. My son is good and he gets to go back to all his sports this week the CTC was clear. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry9219 and to SM for writing Twilight and giving us the character that we love so much.


	34. Chapter 34

Recap-

"_Aro, Jasper, came out of his own free will, he fell in love with Alice and he chooses this life style, we don't force it on anyone," Carlisle said calmly._

_This just seemed to make Aro angrier and Bella screamed louder and then the line went dead._

Chapter 34: Death becomes us

(Jasper POV)

"Carlisle let me talk to him. He has to understand that I would do anything for my wife, as would he. Sure, he's my father; he found me and my mother when I was young. He wanted her so he took her and made her a vampire. I watched as a little boy, my mother feeding on humans and I thought that was the way things were supposed to be. They even gave me human blood before Aro turned me when I was eighteen. He said that I was a vampire in training, and I had no reason to disbelieve him.

"As I grew up, I fell in love with all the power he possessed and I wanted to run the kingdom. Then this," I waved to Alice, "Beautiful girl walked into my life and everything I knew, everything I thought was right, went out the window. My mother begged me not to leave the Volturi or her and my father, but my dead beat-less heart wanted what it wanted and I followed Alice. She had a vision of a better way of life and it was with my new family, the Cullen's. I disowned my old life, my old ways, my father Aro and my mother Tori said that they would make me and Alice pay someday. That day has come, and Edward I am sorry."

(Edward POV)

"Jasper, this is not your fault, it's mine for putting my Bella in danger again, just by simply loving her. Carlisle, do you think we can find them?" I asked

"Edward, Tori has "gifts "and if they don't want to be found, they won't be," Carlisle said.

"That's where Jasper gets his gift of empathy from. Maybe you can try to channel Bella or the baby?" Carlisle added.

I was going crazy and my mind was on overload. I didn't know if I wanted to cry or sleep. I hated this part of what I was becoming when Bella needed me to be strong and there for her and our daughter.

"Don't worry Edward, we'll find them," Alice said as she patted my shoulder. Jasper just sat there looking off into space and I had to reach out to my brother so he knew none of this was his fault.

"Jasper, you blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone and it's making my head hurt worse. I know that Bella wouldn't want you to be like this. She loves you and is happy that you are part of our family," I told him.

I went up to my and Bella's room and was calling to her or to Clair but to no avail.

(Bella POV)

I woke up again, I was dreaming of Edward, he was in our room calling to me but I couldn't answer him. I was bound by some sort of invisible rope or something. Tori was still in the room looking at me with such hate that my skin could crawl.

"Why are you doing this, Tori? Please, won't you help me and my baby? I've never done anything to you or to him," I said.

She growled at me and then she spoke in a cold calculating voice, "Shut up, Bella, or I'll drain you and that brat you're carrying!"

I shut my mouth, I had to keep Jason safe no matter what they did to me. I needed food and was hoping that they would bring me some because I was afraid to ask.

"Bella, my dear one, is there something you want to say? I would love to have someone like you in my kingdom. Your gifts are great ones and so are your baby's," Aro said.

"Gifts?" I whispered.

"Yes dear, I see no one has told you what gifts lay before you and this child that you and my dear Edward have created. Join me and my dear wife and help bring our son home and we might let you live," Aro said.

Aro thought,_ "If Bella knew that we could not kill her or that child, she could be the one that will bring us down and take over my kingdom. Bella, this baby, and Edward, if he's changing to be like them, are going to be the most powerful vampires this world has ever seen. Times will change, and I shall never let that happen. This is my world to rule and I will kill the rest of her family if I have to, to get her to commit to my way of life._

"Tori, get our dear guest some food; the baby should be hungry by now," Aro said. Then he let a wicked laugh escape his lips.

What was I in for? Then Tori returned and she was holding man in his twenties. "What is he for?" I asked but I think I already knew the answer. "Is he for me?" I asked with a sick felling in the pit of my stomach.

"No, dear one, he's for the baby, Tori, drain him half into the cup and you can have the other half," Aro said.

"Help me, please, you have to!" the man cried. I hated this but I was tied down and the baby must have wanted to try it because I could feel the excitement rising up in his mind.

"Jason, this is wrong, your father wouldn't want you to drink human blood," I said and the baby kicked as to disagree. "Mommy knows honey, but you have to learn right from wrong and this is wrong," I said to him also.

"Bella, you will drink this or you will starve, this is your choice," Aro said. Then Tori ripped into this poor man and I watched as all the light in his eyes drifted away and he slumped onto the floor.

"Here, Bella," Tori said. When I didn't reach for it, I felt a shot of pain shoot through me and I was screaming aloud for Edward.

"As I said before, take this and drink it NOW, Bella!" Tori shouted at me and I still didn't take it.

I felt the pain again and this time I was doubled over and tears was falling down my face. "If I get out of this I will kill you slowly, I promise you that," I said to Tori.

I don't know where that came from but I grabbed the cup and drank it all and the power that was running in me made me feel strong.

"Yes, my dear one, drink up. You shall kill no one, well, no one in my family, dear one, anyway, you may kill any human you choose. Let's start with your family shall we, if you don't join me and my dear family then the next person that will be drained here will be one of them. Your father, mother; which will be your new baby brother growing inside of her. Maybe your best friend Jacob Black, to kill a wolf it would give me great pleasure," Aro said.

"Stay away from my family!" I shouted and the force behind it knocked Aro over. I felt the invisible rope around me loosen a little and the look on Aro's face said he was scared of me.

If only I could get into his mind, Tori's mind, or call for Edward's help. I kept pushing and I saw a bubble-like shield shoot from me and go all around me and I could hear Edward, he was dreaming of me, wanting me.

"Edward, Edward wake up! I can hear you, I can see you love. I'm in a building that is by the water. Edward, you can help me! I know that they have a block or a shied over this place and I don't know how but I have made a bubble and inside it I can block whatever they are doing here," I was sending to Edward's mind.

I thought that I would try and see inside of Aro or Tori's minds. I saw a small boy and Tori was holding his hand. They were in a dark place and she was really scared.

Then I saw Aro, he looked the same but his skin not as paper thin and snake like as it is now. Aro was going to kill them both, but he felt something for Tori. Lust, and the smell of her blood, he wanted her, he loved her from first sight.

He then walked to a big place, this must be his kingdom. He showed her around and asked her to marry him. '_No! Tori,_' I thought, but she said yes and they were married and then on the wedding night, he bit her.

The next image was from a few years later, the boy was older and he was acting like a vampire but he wasn't one yet and the boy, I know him, who is he?

Fast forward even further and the boy was being bitten by Aro and he was telling Tori and the young adult that he owns them and when the boy turned, I saw who it was, it was Jasper. My soon-to-be brother Jasper.

"Jasper," I said out loud and I looked up to see Tori look at me and her eyes locked on mine. I was on the right track.

"How did you know that I was thinking about my son?" she asked.

Her son, Jasper? Things were falling into place, now if I could just get into Aro's head maybe I could get away. "The block I have on this place should stop you from sending or receiving any kind of mind-reading or communication," Tori said

'_So she's the block, I'll have to try and push her back and override it like I just did around me, maybe I can enclose the whole place,_' I thought to myself.

"Aro is the answer to all this, am I right?" I asked Tori.

"He's my life, and I'll tell you nothing," she said. Which tells me all I needed to know. Think Bella, think.

I felt the ropes loosen even more and I could move my legs around and the chains on my arms became lighter.

"I'm going to get free you know, Tori, and I will kill both you and Aro if you hurt anyone I love, including my baby," I said. She growled and I broke free.

I jumped at her and she hit the wall. I thought about the doors being closed and they slammed shut. I had a hold of Tori and I could hear Aro in my ear telling me to kill her, to drink from her and enjoy it.

"Stop Bella, if you kill her, you'll one of them." It was Edward this time, I could hear him, I could almost smell his wonderful scent. I looked down and I pulled my mouth away from her throat and pushed her away from me.

I punched her in the face and ran out the back of the warehouse, through the wall. I loved this new and improved durable Bella.

I didn't stop running till I found the road and my way back to my family. Alice and Edward was out on the porch waiting and Jasper met me at the drive way. He felt the worst and told me it was his fault

He had no choice in how his life was back then and now he chooses to live a better life. I hugged him and told him that there was nothing to forgive. Jasper and I grew closer at that moment and I knew this was the best family, I made the right choice in choosing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. The baby is coming soon and what should they have a Jason or a Clair? Thanks to my beta strawberry9212.

I don't own anything!


	35. Chapter 35

Recap-

_He had no choice in how his life was back then and now he chooses to live a better life. I hugged him and told him that there was nothing to forgive. Jasper and I grew closer at that moment and I knew this was the best family; I made the right choice in choosing them._

Chapter 35: It's time for a new start

(Jasper POV)

Bella had come home and I felt like it was my fault that my mother and father had taken her to hurt my family for my choices. I love Alice and I'll do whatever it takes to be with her.

Edward was going out of his mind and with all the changes happening to him lately, this had hit him hard. I could feel everything he was feeling and I haven't felt pain like that in years.

I'm unsure of all the physical changes that Edward was experiencing but the emotional ones hit me like a ton of bricks. Now that Bella's home, he's calmer and my headache is going away.

I can tell that baby Jason was happy to be back home with his mommy and his daddy. He has something special going on but I can't quite pinpoint it at the moment; so until his birth, I'll have to wait.

Bella and I have spent a lot of time together over the last few days and I'm thankful for having her in my life and in the life of my wife. Alice just loves her and now I understand, myself why she does.'

(Bella POV)

Edward would not give up on finding Aro and Tori. He was going to make them pay for even touching a hair on my head. Jason was happy, he was moving around all the time and I could feel him getting stronger.

Carlisle said that he should be coming any day in the next few weeks. Okay, so he didn't necessarily say 'he' but I just know that that is what my baby is.

Alice is getting more and more hyper, if that was even possible. Rosalie has even been extra careful around Edward and me. I don't know what is up but she's blocking me out of her mind. All I get from any of them is 'strength and get more powerful.'

None of it made any sense to me. As each day passed, Edward and I became more and more alike; he's becoming more human and I'm becoming more vampire. It's like we've drawn the best qualities from each other and now we just are.

Edward and I drink from each other more often now because Jason needs it, I think, and it's very intimate for Edward and me. This might sound weird but Edward and I have connected on a whole other level.

I had talked to my mother today and she's doing well and that her and my dad, Charlie, was having a baby brother for me. Dad said they are going to name him Eric Charles. I told him that was wonderful and now he has the son he's always wanted.

He told me that he loved me and that Eric would never take my place in his heart. That made me cry.

"Love, what is it, why are you crying?" Edward asked.

"Nothing is wrong with Jason, I was just thinking about the phone call with my dad from yesterday," I told him.

"Don't you mean there's nothing wrong with Clair?" he asked playfully. Then he brought his lips to mine and kissed my deeply.

"Bella, love, let's run to the meadow, I want to make love to you and no one will hears us there," Edward whispered to me.

Before I could answer, he was kissing me again and then he grabbed my hand and out the front door we ran. I was happy to do this, it helped push the whole Aro thing out of my mind and whenever I thought about it, Jason would kick harder because it hurt him and he didn't even know why yet.

(Edward POV)

After everything that Bella and I had gone through, I was never going to let her out of my sight again. Alice and I were waiting for her when she got free. Alice said that Bella was going to kill Tori but I stopped her.

Jasper was also there waiting for Bella, he blamed all of this on himself. Aro and Tori are his parents and they told him they would make him and his new family pay someday for the pain he had brought down on Tori and the house of Volturi.

I formulated a plan today, I was going to make Bella forget everything but her and me for a while. I was going to take her to the meadow and make love to the love of my life, I want Bella and me to get married before Clair comes and my time is ticking down.

I had asked Alice to help me get everything set up. I was going to press it today and have Bella marry me tomorrow, here in our meadow. I've already talked to Charlie and Renee about it and it's all ready, now all I need is for my Bella to say yes.

I'm starting to understand the changes that Bella and I are going through; Carlisle and I have been doing lots of studying on it and all that we have found leads me to believe that Bella, Clair, and I will live forever, just like vampires do.

We just need to eat both food and blood, we sleep and cry and have all the best parts from both worlds. This makes me happy to know that Bella will forever be well. All her clumsiness is gone from her.

So I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with as must force as I could and asked her to go to the meadow with me. I still know what my love likes and she followed me out the door and into the woods.

As we came upon the opening, I looked at Bella and watched as her eyes went small and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen.

I dropped to one knee and asked my Bella to marry me again.

"Bella, love, I know that I have asked this before but I would like to have your hand before our baby is born. So, my love, will you marry me tomorrow?" I asked,

The tears rolled down her face and as she said, "Yes, as long as Charlie said it was alright."

I told her he did and I picked up my Bella and carried her over to the blanket that Alice had laid out with rose pedals all over it.

Bella and I made love all afternoon under the bright yellow sun and drank from each other. This, by far, was the best day of my life. We laid there till the moon came out and talked about everything and how I had to let it go or it could tear us apart.

I agreed to let it be for now; I told her that she and Clair were the most important things to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay. We have been sick at my house; I have not felt like writing very much. The next chapter will have the wedding and the birth of the baby, as you know from Jasper it is a boy. And I also had written that Bella and Edward would not die and that is how it should be. But don't think that Tori or Aro will get off scot free because that could never happen. At least not in my world, lol. Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight


	36. Chapter 36

Recap-

Bella and I made love all afternoon under the bright yellow sun and drank from each other. This, by far, was the best day of my life. We laid there till the moon came out and talked about everything and how I had to let it go or it could tear us apart.

I agreed to let it be for now; I told her that she and Clair were the most important things to me.

Chapter 36: the wedding

(Edward POV)

We laid there and slept in the sun; it was the best feeling in the world. Bella in my arms and our baby inside of her. I woke up before Bella and watched as she slept. I really missed this; and am thankful she was back in my arms, where she belongs.

Night came and we needed to go home and get ready for our wedding tomorrow. "Wake up, my love," I whispered to Bella.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Bella, you're breathtaking," I said to her and kissed her nose.

"We should go, Alice will be waiting to talk to you about tomorrow, if I'm right," I told her.

"Edward, you're always right about Alice, you know that," Bella said as she laughed her magical laugh.

We ran home and I was right about Alice, she and Jasper were outside waiting on us. Bella rolled her eyes and Jasper sent me a wave of calm so I knew that whatever Alice was planning must be bad. Alice was blocking me out, as was Jasper.

"Love, Alice has big plans, I'm sorry," I told Bella.

"Hey you two, so tomorrow is the big day? Like I even have to ask!" Alice shouted.

"Great Alice, can I at least have some say in it?" Bella asked. Then Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her up to her and Jasper's room.

"So Jasper, that leaves me and you, spill."

"No way Edward, Alice will kill me and she's my wife and I don't think I can die more than once." Jasper had a point; I wouldn't want to be the one to cross Alice either.

We called Emmett out and us guys all went for a hunting trip. Guy bonding time is just what the doctor ordered.

I wasn't the same Edward I had always been, I was a better one. I had more understanding and compassion for others. Bella had made me a better person; inside and out. Even Carlisle could see the changes in me.

He and Jasper studied Bella and me enough, I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, bro?" Emmett asked.

"He's feeling happy, Em." Jasper said. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. "See, even if I can't read your mind Edward, I can read your mood," Jasper added.

(Bella POV)

I really hated when Alice wanted to play dress up with me. I'm not a child and even when I was, my mother didn't play dress up with me, so why start now!

I looked into Alice's head, or I should say I tried to, she was singing all of the songs in her I-pod in Russian. "Alice, why are you blocking me?" I had to ask, and I didn't like being in the dark. I've grown quite use to my new gifts as Carlisle calls them.

"Tomorrow is your wedding day, Bella, and I only have 20 more hours to get you ready," Alice sang in her pixie-like voice.

"Only 20 hours? I don't think we'll have enough time, Alice," I said as Rose walked in, laughing.

"I'm here to help Alice, what would you like me to do?" Rosalie said. I looked at her with the your-suppose-to-be-on-my-side look.

"Sorry, Bella, Alice has been my sister longer and besides, shopping and make-over's are fun," Rose said.

At least the malls were closed, so the shopping would be done online, so I thought. No, we were driving a couple of states over where they would still be open. Before I had time to blink my eyes, I was already in Rose's car with Alice holding onto me so I couldn't get away.

"Where did the boys go? And will they be back in time for the wedding?" I asked. I was still being blocked from both of my sisters-to-be. What good are my new powers if I can't use them?

"Guys, we need to make a drive-through stop, Jason is hungry and he wants some food," I said and Rose rolled her eyes and Alice smiled and tapped her head.

"I know Bella, that's why Rose and I packed you a few different bags of "food". One has human food and the other is a few bags of blood, I knew he would to eat but didn't know what he would want." Alice said.

After I ate a ham sandwich and drank two bags of the blood that they brought Jason and I, I took a short nap.

When I woke up, we were on the east side of Idaho -almost to Wyoming- in the parking garage of a large mall. How did they ever find this mall? She'll never know.

"Great, let's get this over with," I said

We walked into this antique looking store and Alice was smiling as she pulled out this dress that looked to be over 100 years old.

"I saw you with this dress, Bella. Rose and my dresses will be on the third rack, four from the left," Alice said.

Rose walked over and grabbed two dresses that looked to fit the same time period as my dress and I was happy for her and her shopping bug. They paid for all three which all fit perfectly, so no tailoring work was needed.

We went and bought shoes and all the other things you would need for a weeding. I even picked out a new dress for my mom as none of hers fit her anymore. She is bigger than I am. Three hours and a couple thousand dollars later, we were on our way back home.

"Sleep now Bella, we'll get manni's and peddie's when we get home," Rosalie said. I listened knowing that tomorrow was going to be the longest and the best day of my life so far.

The boys were still not home, but my mom and dad was over and Esme had fixed enough food to feed the army and only a few people would be eating it. Esme and Rosalie worked on the cake all night as Alice washed and waxed me.

There was less to do on me now that I was more vampire like, like they all are. I was happy to become Mrs. Edward Cullen today and our son would be born shortly after.

For the next few weeks, my life was going to change more then I would have ever thought it could. Alice started to pull out all the curlers from my hair and it lay in small tight curls everywhere.

A small amount of makeup was being applied with my mom's help. My mom would freak if she knew just how close she was to something she never knew was real. She would freak if she knew that I was more a part of their world then I was hers anymore.

Rose came in and started to add small daisies in my hair. This was about the time I heard Jasper come back, but no Emmett and no Edward.

"Calm down Bella, your baby doesn't like all this stress. And darlin', remember Bella isn't your personal play toy," Jasper said to Alice as he kissed her nose.

"Bells, don't worry, he'll be there. Em, Edward, Carlisle, Charlie, and Jacob are all out at the meadow putting on the finishing touches for the wedding," Jasper whispered to me, and then he kissed my forehead and patted my baby belly.

"It all looks so beautiful," Alice said.

"Really?" I asked, before remembering that my mother was standing there with us.

"Renee, can you come over and help me with my dress, please?" Rose asked as she smiled at me and winked. "It's hard when you aren't around humans all the time isn't it, Bella?' Rosalie said so low that only Alice and I heard her.

Boy was she right. I've been living here for a while and only spent time at school with humans, and then what does that make me? A vampans? Past vampire, part human.

"Its time Bella, we'll be driving today and not running as we don't want to mess up your hair and your mother is still here with us," Alice said.

We all climbed into Emmett' jeep and off to my future we drove. We got there and followed the lavender and daisy covered path that lead to the opening and to Edward, my Edward.

BEAUTIFUL, was not the word for it. I'm not sure if they have a word that would fit this place; how it looks and what it makes me feel. Today, I start my new journey, with my heart full of love and full of hope, I take this step of faith into his waiting arms.

Charlie -my dad and my best friend for so long- took my hand as he walked me down the aisle to put my hand into Edward's. My mom was crying and Esme would have been if it was possible for her.

I looked into Edward's eyes and knew that this was my place in this world; by his side for as long as we lived, together.

The preacher said his thing and then Edward and I said our vows that we had each written and the time came: "You may now kiss the bride." Edward bent over and pressed his lips to mine and we shared our very first kiss as a married couple.

We turned to face everyone as the preacher declared, "For the first time, I give you Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen."

And then, my water broke.

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay. Please review. I don't own twilight .SM owns it all. Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's Chapter 37!!!**

Recap-

"For the first time, I give you Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen." And then, my water broke.

Chapter 37: And baby makes 3

(Bella POV)

I'm Edward's wife! The feelings of happiness were so over whelming. What? Something doesn't feel right. My shoes were wet. Oh my God! My water just broke. I didn't want to tell anyone and have the reception ruined.

So I kept my mouth shut and walked with Edward, my Edward, down the flowered covered path. I went into the tent that they had set up for everyone to change their clothes before the real party started.

"Love, is everything alright? Is Claire okay?" Edward asked. I knew that I had to block him from reading Jason's thoughts and to keep everyone from knowing just how much pain I was starting to feel.

Jasper was going to be hard to fool and I was going to have to pull him aside and ask him to not think about it. Alice I could block, I was getting good at that.

We just had to dance and cut the cake, I can do this, please Jason, give me a little while, little one. I pleaded with him and I felt a sense of calm come over me and the pressure was gone and I felt alright, for now at least.

"Thank you," I said softly to my baby who must've heard me and was giving his mother a break. I walked out of the tent to everyone looking at me. "What?" was all I could say.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked. Before, I would've said no, but now I could do anything, I thought about it, and dancing shouldn't cause anyone any problems, now.

I smiled at Edward, took my new husband's hand, and led him out to the dance floor. The band started to play 'At Last' by Etta James. Edward always picked the most perfect songs. He's over a 100 years old after all, he does know his music.

Rose and Emmett joined in and so did Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme, and then everyone else. My mom looked so happy dancing with my dad and my new baby brother on the way. We danced a few more songs and then it was cake time so Edward and I cut and fed each other cake.

I smashed it all over his beautiful face and laughed when he missed when he tried to get me back. I danced with my father and Edward with his mother next and then I threw the flower bouquet. Alice caught it and we all laughed. She and Jasper have been married 4 times already.

Then it was time, Jason was telling me, he was ready to come out and I should tell someone now because about thirty seconds later, I felt the pain.

"Carlisle, it's time!" I yelled and Edward was by my side in a second flat.

"Watch out, honey, or my parents will know something," I whispered to Edward.

"No, love, they'll just think that it's just a father thing, believe me, that's what they're both thinking right now. Renee is also worried about you but Charlie is telling her how strong you are and that with me by your side, you will be fine," Edward said to me, smiling his crocked smile ear to ear.

Emmett came, picked me up, and carried me to the car.

"If I run with you, it'd look weird, so you're going to have to hold on, Bella, can you do that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Em, I'll be finnnnnnnnnnnne!" I said as the labor pain hit me.

"Oh hell, Bella, what did I do? I didn't think you could be hurt now that you're half vampire," Emmett said.

"I'm not hurt, it's the baby, you didn't do anything to me," I said back with a hint of laughter.

They all had to be careful with me so I didn't break; it was nice to be able to just be with my new family with no worries of hurting me.

Edward was at the car before Emmett and I got there and opened the door. After he made sure I was in, he was in the other side and off we drove to the big white house and Carlisle's office.

"It's fine Edward, my water broke hours ago and I asked Jason to let me have time so that Alice didn't get her reception messed up. He sent me calming waves that I thought was Jasper at first but then I realized that it was Jason," I told Edward and he did what I knew he would, he freaked out.

Everyone else ran back to the house and beat us there, everyone but my mom and dad anyway. I tried to walk in the house but they were all outside, wanting to help me. Just then, I felt a sharpest pain yet and fell to the ground and passed out.

"Wake up love, you wanna meet our daughter?" Edward said to me. I blinked a few times and asked what happened.

"You passed out and Emmett and I carried you in here. I helped Carlisle and Jasper deliver our beautiful baby. Want to see her?" Edward asked.

"We had a girl? I thought for sure the baby was a boy. I don't care, I love her just as much as I would if it was a boy. Yes, please, Edward I want to see our baby," I told him.

"Alice dressed the baby, okay? It was her gift to the baby but she didn't see being born today," he said smiling at me.

"I was blocking her, sorry."

Then Edward brought in our baby, a beautiful baby boy?

"Got you! Isabella Cullen, you were right, we have a son, we'll just have to try again for a girl," Edward said, laughing.

He handed me our son. "Hello there, Jason, mommy's glad to meet you. Mommy and daddy have been looking forward to see you." He looked just like Edward, green eyes and all. Now we had to wait to see if he was more human or more vampire, but my bet is vampire.

Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay, life has been busy I will try to be better and not so long next time. Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Recap:

"_Hello there, Jason, mommy's glad to meet you. Mommy and daddy have been looking forward to see you." He looked just like Edward, green eyes and all. Now we had to wait to see if he was more human or more vampire, but my bet is vampire._

Chapter 38: The war ahead

(Bella POV)

Wow, how does time fly by when you have lack of sleep and a new baby that wants to eat every few hours. So far we've been able to give him formula for most of his feedings but he does require some blood in his diet.

His green eyes turn dark, just like Edward's used to be, when he's hungry or, should I say, thirsty. So far he seems to be growing at a little above average, but Carlisle says there's nothing to worry about. I trust him so I believe that everything will work out fine.

Edward and I are married and that's a little different, I never thought that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would be the type of person to get married and have a baby all in the same day, let alone, fall in love.

"Love, I am going to run out and get some deer so that we have enough blood for the night," Edward said as he jumped out the bedroom window. Jace, that's what we call him, eats like Emmett every time he eats.

The last month has been great and Jasper and I have been studying and doing research on his family so that the next time Vickie and Aro think they are going to come in here and hurt my baby, I'll be ready. We'll all be ready.

Jasper told everyone that we should train and brush up on all our skills. All this is new to me still as I'm not full vampire and Edward, who's becoming more and more like me every time we share blood. But Jace is what keeps us all motivated to do our best.

Alice is even close to him, she loves that she can "see" him and she tries to hide things like when he'll walk and when he'll say 'momma' or 'daddy', he just makes her even happier, if that was at all possible. Alice loves Jace more than shopping, yea, that's right I said MORE than shopping.

One morning I woke up to the sound of Alice crying, (dry heaves because full vampires can't cry tears).

"Edward, can you see what's wrong with Alice?" I had asked he wiped the sleep from his eyes and whispered, "No." to me.

This change has been hard on Edward; he had lived the life of a full vampire for almost a hundred years before he met me. I listened closer and tried to see into Alice's head but she was singing the Russian anthem.

I smacked Edward's leg and asked him to go and check on Jace and I was going to see why Alice was hiding something from us.

The feeling in my gut told me that it was something important and that we should face this head on. I was at Alice and Jasper's room in a matter of seconds and I didn't even have to knock, she was standing at the door waiting for me.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why are you so upset and most of all, why are you blocking it from me?" I asked her.

"Bella, I'm sorry but this needs to be told to the whole family and I can only say it once so it'll have to wait," she said to me.

"Family meeting," I said at a normal tone because I knew everyone could hear me. I made my way back to Edward and my room and picked up Jace and Edward and I went downstairs to meet the rest of the family in the dining room. This was where we held our family meetings.

(Alice POV)

"Thank you all for coming down here and meeting with me." Jasper was holding my hand and sending me calm waves and I'll have to thank him later for that, he's my rock and my life, without him, would be unlivable.

Back to what I was saying, "As you all know, I have been getting bits and pieces of the future for the last few days and they haven't made any sense to me at all. Well, last night, I saw the outcome of something and we need to work together to keep it from happening.

"I saw two different visions, one where we all have a happy ending, and the other we all die at the hand of someone we all love very much." My eyes shot to Jace, Bella followed my eyes and she held Jace closer to her chest.

"You aren't going to hurt my baby to save anyone!" Bella yelled.

"Let me fill you in on everything I saw, before you come to the wrong idea, I would happily give my life for that boy, Bella. Just as any of us would.

"Aro wants Jace, he knows that Jace is the future and that everything can change and we can become stronger and more deadly if that's the path we choose. You see all of us can become like you, Edward, and Jace, Bella; you guys shared blood out of love and that's the answer."

"Do you mean we can have children if we change?" Rose asked.

"I'm telling you that Aro wants to rule over Jace and take him and change him to be evil and all you heard was that we will be able to have babies?" I stopped, realizing what she said was true.

"That makes the other visions make more since, I saw Rose and Emmet with two children, they were playing and wrestling around in the front yard. Jasper was teaching a little blond haired boy guitar and I was watching smiling at them.

"Esme and Carlisle was teaching a little girl, maybe 4 or 5, how to ride a bike down the path out back. And you, Edward, and Jace were with a little brown haired girl reading a book together."

I watched as Bella looked from each one of us to the other and it sank in that she and Edward was going to share blood with each of us out of love and out of that love we would all become stronger, better vampires and we would also be able to have the families that we all so desperately wanted.

"Guys, I would love to give you everything you've ever wanted because you guys have given me so much more than I could ever find a way to thank you for, but if it comes at the cost of my son, I'll fight anyone and everyone to the death, for my son," Bella said.

"There'll be no need for all that if we protect Jace from Aro and Tori and he'll never become evil," Edward said.

"So we start today," I said and everyone answered, "Today."

Thanks for reading, please review. Thank you strawberry9212. I don't own anything


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's Chapter 39!!!**

Recap-

"_Guys, I would love to give you everything you've ever wanted because you guys have given me so much more than I could ever find a way to thank you for, but if it comes at the cost of my son, I'll fight anyone and everyone to the death, for my son," Bella said._

"_There'll be no need for all that if we protect Jace from Aro and Tori and he'll never become evil," Edward said._

"_So we start today," I said and everyone answered, "Today."_

Chapter 39: Today

(Bella POV)

I watched everyday as my whole family and I trained for the fight ahead of us. Time flew by as we prepared to take on the enemy. Jace was getting bigger all the time.

He is almost ten months old now. He has started walking and is as smart as his father. Jace looks up to his favorite uncle Jasper and spends long days with him.

I think that Jace is too young to learn how to fight but Edward says that it's better to start teaching him now; it'll come easier to him when it was for us.

I swallowed my pride and remembered that my son, our son, was half vampire, even if he didn't look like one.

Jasper has taken to liking to Jace as much as Jace liked him as I had said before. Jasper still feels like some of this is his fault because of his background with Tori and Aro.

I reminded Jasper everyday that we can't choose who our parents are. I was getting better at reading him, and Edward and I are still on changing as we continued to share blood.

I was never a prouder mother as when Jace and Edward were mock fighting and Jasper went to "attack" Edward, Jace was on his back faster than he could react and bit a chunk out of Jasper's back.

Emmett and Alice both fell over laughing as Jasper dropped to his knees and grabbed Jace off him.

"Jasper has met his match!" Emmett yelled between laughing fits. Rose came over and smacked him in his head and then we all laughed.

Jasper was healing before we all went inside the house so I could get Edward, Jace, and myself some lunch.

"Mama eats pees," Jace said. I smiled, scooped him up, and carried him inside.

"Sure honey," I said and I asked him what he wanted to eat. He smiled Edward's crooked smile and said, "Mac mac."

That meant he wanted mac and cheese, but instead of milk, I mixed it with a bottle of blood that I had in the fridge, it was one of his favorites. He wants more food now than ever; he only eats things that have blood added now.

I fed my guys and their eyes turned back to the beautiful shade of green that I love so much.

Jasper came into the kitchen and was still holding a towel to his back. "Hey Jazz, sorry Jace bit you," I said and he smiled his best no-worries smile.

Alice, as always, wasn't far behind him but she was off, I could tell. "Alice, what's wrong, you know I'll find out, don't you? So just tell me already."

"Bella," she said in a whisper. "It's time to make us stronger but you have to choose only one to help at a time or you and Edward will lose too much blood and will die, I've seen it."

"Okay then, Alice, let me clean up lunch and you and I will trade and Edward can take Jasper and trade with him," I said as I started to clean of the mac-n-cheese mess.

"No Bella, you can't help me it has to be Edward." Alice said. I looked at her with a puzzled looked and she opened her mind and showed me.

It has to be more sexual, like what you feel for Edward when you and he do it.(Trade blood, not sex.)

" So I have to kinda have sex with Jasper for this to work for him? You have to have sex with Edward? What about Emmett, or Carlisle?" I felt myself getting sicker by the minute. '_Not that I didn't love them all but I have only ever been with Edward and I didn't want to be with anyone else._'

"Bella, it has to be like that but you don't have to do the act, you just have to really feel love for the other person and they for you. It has to be consensual, that's all that I'm saying,"Alice said.

"Are you saying that I don't love you enough to share with you?" I asked.

"No Bells, Jasper would just feel more comfortable with you than he would with Edward, do you understand?" Alice said with a laugh.

"I get it now, Alice, you should've just said that in the first place. When you block me, I can't read your thoughts." Then I hugged her and went to find Jasper, Edward, and Jace.

The Wii of course, was where they were. "Jasper, would you please take a walk with me?" I asked and Edward growled a little. "Don't be jealous, silly Alice needs to talk to you and it'd be best if we didn't watch each other do this, alright?"

"Love, it's just hard to know that you'll be sharing a piece of you that's just between us. I'll be alright and I understand, Bella, I love you and thank you," Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

I watched as he and Alice walked up stairs to her and Jasper's room. I felt Jasper grow tense and I took his hand and kissed it and said, "Let's go."

I asked Rose to watch over Jace and told her that she and I would talk later about what needs to be done. I held Jasper's hand all the way into the woods. He didn't pull away, but he felt off knowing that he and I had to have this experience together.

"Jasper, if you prefer Edward...," I trailed off as he shook his head.

"Bella, since I've met Alice, there has never been another woman that I've wanted, so please don't take this the wrong way. I love you and I'm happy that you came into our family and made Edward whole. This is just different, do you understand?" Jasper asked.

"Sweetheart, do you think that we have to make love to feel the right kind of love between us for this to work?" I asked him.

Jasper looked up at me with his long eyelashes and whispered, "Yes."

'_How did I ever not see how beautiful he truly is? He's breath taking and his soul is even more so, no wonder Alice loves him so much and wants to spend the rest of forever for him and have his children._'

"Jasper, we don't have to do the act to feel the love, I love you already and I give you my blood openly and willingly as you will offer me your blood in return for what you had taken from me. See, no sex even though it's sexual," I said biting my lip and remembering that Edward and Alice were doing the same thing right now.

I brought my wrist to my lips and, with my newly sharpen teeth, I opened a cut on my wrist and held it to Jasper's mouth.

His eyes got big and he looked right into mine as he took my arm into his mouth and sucked. It felt different than when Edward did it but it still felt great. I've never felt closer to Jasper than I did right now.

He opened his arm and offered it to me, and I took it gladly. We just sat there under my favorite oak tree and after we were done, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Thank you, Bella, for doing this for me and for Alice, even though you're mostly doing it to save Jace. How much time do we need to do this?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, Edward and I just did it out of love, we never thought that it would change us as it did. Are we alright?" I added.

"Yeah, we're better than alright, Bells and you were right, this was sexual but we didn't have to have sex so I don't feel like I was cheating on my wife or my brother with his wife," Jasper said.

" We should head back, Edward is calling me and Alice wants to see you," I told Jasper and we walked back holding hands and basking in our new found closeness as a true family. '_I am glad that I can help make all their dreams come true if Alice's vision is right and I know it is because Alice is never wrong._

_'Now to explain it to Rose and see if she wants to share with me or Edward and who Emmett should share with._'

"Mommy's home, Jace, where is mommy's baby?" I asked as Jasper and I walked into the house.

I could hear him laughing and Emmett and him playing with Jace's blocks. I could also hear Rose watching, dreaming about the day that she and Em can share this with their own children.

It has taken about a month for the effects to take on Alice, Jasper, and Rose. Rose said that she would be the one and only one to change Emmett and he had no other choice in the matter. Rose will be Rose.

Carlisle and Esme didn't take as long but I think it's because once we started sharing with them, they started sharing with each other as well and it sped up the process.

At least that is what Carlisle thinks, and he's the oldest and smartest vampire of us all, so no one doubts what he says.

I talked to my mom today and they are all doing well. Edward and I gave them, with the help of the family, a new house in Florida as a gift for my new brother.

Jasper thought it'd be a good idea to have them far away so that if Tori and Aro come before we 're ready, they'd still be safe.

All of our skills have been getting better. Just as they thought, we were all faster, stronger, and better vampires, ready for Aro for when he comes back.

We were out in the field mock fighting when Alice had a vision. She fell to the ground and started to convulse.

I looked into her head as did Edward; the others didn't inherit the abilities that I did when I started to change. Everyone gathered around Alice and Jace grabbed her hand.

_It was twilight and we were all in this field, the flowers were full bloom so it must've been spring time; which was right around the corner. This scared me a little, were we ready? Aro and Tori had come and they brought others with them._

_There was a tall blond with deep blue eyes, how could he be a vampire? Did they know how we had all changed? I don't think so, we hadn't shared with anyone. When this guy spoke, he sounded like he could have been Scottish but it was kinda cloudy._

_It was like I was listen and watching this play through a fog. Aro looked happy like he had already won and was calling out to Jace to come to him, and Tori kneeled down and held her arms out for him to come to her._

_I tried to stop him but Edward grabbed me and held me close as I screamed and fought with all my might to get away and save our son. Alice saw what was happening and she went to grab Jace but Jasper grabbed her and he held her the way Edward was holding me._

_I felt the tears roll down my checks as I continued to watch Alice's vision. Jace looked back at me, smiled, and started to walk to Tori and Aro and this other man. Emmett fell into line and grabbed Rose when she tried to stop him and Carlisle did the same to Esme._

_What the hell? Why were all the men helping them and just letting my baby go? All of us women watched in horror as we couldn't do anything to get out of the arms of our men. I wished at this moment that I hadn't helped change them all to what I had become._

"_Mommy, it's okay," Jace said clearer than he had ever spoken then he walked over to Tori and she scooped him up and laughed at me laughed, at us._

_As she turned to walk away the blue-eyed guy laughed as well and dropped his hands that I had not noticed he was holding up and all the guys released their hold on us._

Alice came out of the vision at this point and I fell to the ground sobbing leaving it to Alice and Edward to explain to everyone what they saw.

Sorry for the delay, I have no excuse I have just not been able to see it so when that happens I can't write it. I have it playing in my head so I hope to have the next chapter written quicker than this one. Thanks please review. Thanks to Strawberry9212.

I don't own Twilight or anyone in it. Thank SM for twilight.


	40. Chapter 40

Recap:

_We were out in the field mock fighting when Alice had a vision._

"_Mommy, it's okay," Jace said clearer than he had ever spoken then he walked over to Tori and she scooped him up and laughed at me laughed, at us._

Chapter 40: Time to out run a vision

(Bella POV)

I had to do anything that I could to not let this happen. Alice only ever saw what would happen and the facts laid out said that this vision was well on its way to coming true, too.

I looked at Edward and told him that I was taking Jace for a run. I didn't care if he came with us or stayed here with his family. The only thing that matter right now was my son.

"Bella, do you think I would just let Jace walk away with them? I saw what happened, too, and I love you guys too much to ever let anyone get their hands on OUR son," Edward said, then he pulled me into his strong arms and kissed away my tears.

Jace came over to me and kissed my cheek, too. "Mommy, don't be sad, I have to go with them when they come or they will kill everyone that I love. Mommy, I have to buy time till you and Daddy and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice and Emmy bear and Auntie Rose and grandma and grandpa come to get me."

"Jace, honey, you can never go with them. They are Uncle Jasper's parents and they are bad people," I said to Jace.

"But mommy Uncle Jazzy isn't a bad person and he was with them growing up, right?" Jace asked.

"He has a point Bella, Jasper is a good person and he was raised by them," Emmett said. I shot him a look that made him fall to his knees and cry for mercy.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure; I just got mad and didn't want him to come near me and Jace."

"But you know Emmett would stand with you and fight and would die for you, don't you?" Rose snapped.

"Of course, I know that, but it doesn't make any of this easier to watch. You didn't have to see it firsthand like it was already happening, you can't understand what that feels like not till it's your own child in question. Okay, so I know that was mean, but it was true and I didn't see it any other way. You will understand one day when you hold your baby that I've seen in Alice's head that you'll have."

"Wait, you guys have seen that I will have a baby with Emmett and you didn't tell me before now?" Rose yelled, half shocked that we would keep this from her.

"It's best that it just happens and that you don't know ahead of time, kind of like letting nature take its course," I said.

"But, you, Alice, and Edward know, how is that fair?" Rose shot out.

"I'm sorry you can't see the future or read minds, Rose, but you'll be a mother more than once," I said with a smile.

I could have been nicer and told her that she was already expecting but let's just wait and see if she figures it out on her own first. I can hear its heart, I don't know how she can't, unless she thinks it's Jace.

"Everyone, can we get back to what we are going to do to help Jace stay safe and stay here? I hear you, Jace, and I still don't think it will be wise for you to leave with Tori and Aro," Carlisle said.

"It has to happen, it's his destiny. Jace is the one that has to end this. He is more powerful than any of us, Bella. I've seen it and you know that I'm right. As hard as it is going to be, we have to let them take him, if not, Skyler will kill us for Tori and Aro. He's a hunter, and he's very powerful, as far as hunters go. He can't hurt Jace. No one can," Alice said.

I listened and took everything in that she said and I saw that it was true but it didn't make it any easier knowing that my son was going to be spending (maybe) his first birthday with those people.

We kept training even though I knew that the outcome would be the same and they would walk away with Jace. Jace had to be ready and he had to know all there is that Jasper could teach him about fighting.

Edward and I taught him the things that moms and dads show their 3 or 4 year old but Jace wasn't the average almost one-year-old. Emmett worked on faking out skills, weight training, and muscle mass.

Rose taught him how to escape any hold and anyplace he might be held. Carlisle shared his book of knowledge and taught him to read in five different languages. Lastly, Esme showed him what to eat in the wild besides animals and to never eat humans, ever, but that goes without saying.

The flowers are in full bloom and the season has changed. The time has grown near. I started holding Jace while he sleeps, at least till I fall asleep myself. Edward just holds us both and I cry myself to sleep most nights.

Everyone is sleeping now and they are all like Edward and I. I would say like Jace but like Alice said, he's stronger and better in every way than any of us. Rose knows that she and Emmett are having a baby now, too, or should I say twins.

Esme was in the kitchen fixing us all breakfast before we headed out to the field to start the day.

I had this eerie feeling that today was the day that Jace was going to leave with Tori. My gut was always as right as Alice's visions. I packed him a backpack with his favorite toys, his book from grandpa, and a picture of all of us.

At the clearing, we started today like every other day except that I left Jace's backpack on him. Today was the day just as Alice saw.

Tori, Aro, and Skyler, the tall blond with blue eyes that I now knew was not a vampire but a hunter and that he had great powers, came as expected. They called to Jace and he looked at me, smiled, and mouthed that he loved us and the rest followed just like the vision.

I know that I saw it before but this was more real, more like a nightmare.

_Jace looked back at me, smiled, and started to walk to Tori and Aro and Skyler. "Mommy, it's okay," Jace said, then he walked over to Tori and she scooped him up and laughed at me, laughed at us._

Then they took my baby and walked away.

Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay. Thanks to Strawberry9212. I don't own anything twilight. Summer break is here so I hope to finish this story in the next chapter or two.


	41. Chapter 41

( First we go back before we go forward)

"_Mommy, it's okay," Jace said clearer than he had ever spoken then he walked over to Tori and she scooped him up and laughed at me laughed, at us._

Chapter 40: the day has risen

BPOV

As I laid on the ground crying because I had just watched my whole world slip out of reach, Edward tried to comfort me but I couldn't let him Or maybe I wouldn't let him , I didn't want or need any of them I just wanted my son.

To watch Jace just go with them and smile as he had walked away and ripped my heart out was more then I could take.

"Bella we have a few weeks we can change this, it doesn't have to be this way." Jasper said. I looked up and tried to smile at him but all I found was tears.

"Mommy, please don't cry, I have to go with them to save you and daddy and my famwee. I will be ok mommy and I deamed about it all be alwight." Jace said was he put his little hands on my face and wiped away my tears.

I wrapped my arms around him and took him into the house as everyone else just stood there and watched. I don't think they know what to say or do and I didn't want them to even speak to me about anything.

I got Jace ready for a bath and for his bed time story. How am I going to be able to let my baby go with those offal people? I tried to push it out of my mind and I filled the tub with bubbles and toys for Jace.

After his bath I read him his favorite bed time story and I rocked him in my arms. I couldn't let him go, not now not then. Edward came to the door I could feel him but he didn't come in and he didn't speak.

I slept in Jace room that night and every night that followed. I didn't leave his side for a moment and I didn't speak to anyone else and they all stayed out of my way. I could have killed any of them; I felt the angry just under my skin crawling through my veins.

I didn't even want to fight it but Jace my sweet baby kept telling me that he needed his famwee and they needed him. He also said "mommy I love you but you need them too. This bad you feel not good mommy. You have to let them in or you be just like Uncle Jaspers mommy."

That really hit me hard, what gifts had my son been given? He was smarter than me smarter than all of us. I tried to listen and let them in but the angry didn't go away so easily I just buried it.

The next few weeks passed and the day came. I knew it as soon as I woke up that day. Jace told me to remember that he loved us and to also know that and to trust in the greater good. What did my baby that wasn't even a year old yet know about greater good?

I helped Jace get dressed and made him his favorite food for breakfast bloody mac& cheese. Everyone was silent at the table as we all now ate breakfast and got ready to go out to the field that I never wanted to go to again.

The sun was out and it was the most beautiful day we had ever seen in Forks. The birds were singing and the butterflies danced on the flowers as we just sit and waited for my world to end. Edward held me and I help Jace and our family sit around us and just; like in Alice's vision my world turned dark.

Tori and Aro and the Scottish man showed up and even though I knew what would happen we all did we still tried to stop Jace from going and the men all stopped us.

"_Mommy, it's okay," Jace said _"Remember what I said I love you" and he walked to Tori's open arms.

They left was quickly as they had come and a piece of me died right there on that spot. Everyone was crying and Edward tried to pick me up but I didn't move, I couldn't move.

"Mommy open your mind and you can see me, mommy listen to voice I am with you always even if you cant see me ." I heard could hear Jace he had linked our minds and he was talking to me in my mind . Showing me that he loved us and to stay strong for him.

Easier said than done when someone rips your world apart, but as I lay her on the ground I swear I will get even and I will drink every last one them that stands in my way of getting my son back.

Jace POV

I hated going with these scary people but I saw it in my dreams that they was going to kill my family and I could saved them if I came with them willingly. I send my mommy a sign and I hope that I'm strong enough to make the link work.

Grandma Elisabeth came to me in my dreams and said she was my daddy's mom and that she was sent to watch over me and help me win this war for my kind. Something she called me and my family a high bird vampire? I didn't really understand but she said in due time.

Which I didn't understand either, but she is smart and she is my grandma so I trust her. Now that her plan is set in motion she said not to tell anyone about her and to use Arrow, who would name their son arrow? Anyway to use them to reach my full powers and change the world.

Ok sorry for the almost year to update , I hate it when I have to wait on things and here I've been a bad author and have not updated and I can't promise anything but I will work on the next chapter and it won't be a year again . I don't own Twilight or any of the ppl in it SM owns it and them. Thank you for reading and following my story (ies) .


End file.
